A comme Association et comme Abruti
by Snapou Black
Summary: "Moi j'ai compris qu'une vie quelconque n'est pas plus importante que la mienne. Je préfère vivre dix minutes de plus et tuer dix innocents que mourir." "Mais toi, aussi, tu es un monstre." "Et toi un idiot."
1. Chapter 1

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout. Enfin si, par la suite il y aura mon très cher James Paterson _(que vous avez dû voir dans "Theodore Nott")_ et mon unique Andrew Scott _(que vous verrez prochainement -maintenant- dans "Andrew Scott" ... c'est fou ce que mes "longues" fics ont des noms qui ne laissent aucun doute quand au personnage principal)_

**Perso principal **: Théodore Nott _(Nooon pas possible :o) _et Zacharias Smith

**Résumé** : «Sais-tu quelle est la plus grande différence entre toi et moi, Smith ? Toi tu es un être faible, avec une morale de bas étage. » « Parce que tu as une morale, toi ? » « Moi j'ai compris qu'une vie quelconque n'est pas plus importante que la mienne. Je préfère vivre dix minutes de plus et tuer dix innocents que mourir. » « Tu es un monstre. » « Et toi un idiot ».

**Titre** : A comme Association et comme Abruti _(Titre provisoire, faute de mieux … "A comme Association" un livre à lire :B )  
><em>

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 01

**Année en cours**: Fin de Poudlard

**Divers** : Donc le titre est provisoire (_comme souvent avec moi)_ je m'essaie à un nouveau Theodore _(inspirée par la Patate)_ si vous avez des conseils : ils sont encore plus les bienvenus que de coutume. Au sujet des mises à jour, j'ai déjà une petite avance sur cette fic donc probablement un chapitre par semaine _(la rentrée même sans être Hermione : je compte tout de suite commencer à réviser pour mon bac)_, il en sera sans doute de même pour « L'innocent prisonnier » _(Le Serpent Egaré partie 3)_ et pour Harry Potter 1. Les chapitres sont aussi court que d'habitude…fin une taille « Snapou Black » quoi

**Review anonyme** : Réponse … je ne sais pas où je recommencerais peut être un Kazeo _(n'ayant rien trouvé de mieux)_

* * *

><p>- Avada Kedavra.<p>

Un éclair vert. Puis plus rien. Rien d'autre que le bruit d'un corps s'effondrant. Rien d'autre que le cri désespéré d'une femme qui venait de voir périr son époux. Rien d'autre que les sanglots d'une fillette qui venait de voir son père perdre la vie. Rien d'autre que tristesse, peur et mort. Cela faisait déjà pas mal, au final.

Un jeune garçon se tenait debout, droit, juste devant le corps du défunt. Sa baguette toujours levée, il semblait ne rien ressentir. Tous les sentiments de ses généreux hôtes lui étaient inconnus, lui glissaient dessus comme de l'eau. Parce qu'il y avait eu de l'amour dans ce foyer, des rires, des moments de bonheur. Que du vent. Le bonheur ce n'est rien d'autre que du malheur déguisé. Preuve en est.

- Vous l'avez tué ! Hurla la femme en pleure. Vous l'avez tué ! Monstre !

- C'est ce qu'ils disent tous, répondit simplement l'assassin. Comme si je ne le savais pas.

Grand aux cheveux bruns et en bataille. Les yeux verts, mais sombre et sans vie, dirait-on. Tout de noir vêtu et la peau pâle : l'assassin releva la manche de son bras gauche, révélant aux yeux du reste de la famille endeuillée la marque des Ténèbres. La femme eut aussitôt un mouvement de recul, et ramena sa fille vers elle.

Sitôt étaient-ils apparus sur le pas de leur porte, qu'elle avait su à qui elle avait à faire affaire. Néanmoins, en avoir la confirmation : il n'en craignait pas tant. Des trois sorciers, le brun avait été celui qu'elle avait le moins craint, au début. Celui qui avait su la faire douter, la rassurer. Il s'avéra, par la suite, que le jeune homme à l'air le plus innocent, le plus gentil et le plus calme, la "gueule d'ange" de ce trio était en réalité le pire.

- Ce n'était qu'un homme, rappela-t-il très justement. Cessez donc de geindre, relevez vous, dégagez moi ce corps puis... vengez le si vous l'aimiez tellement.

- Il était mon époux depuis près de quinze ans, grinça la veuve, en le foudroyant du regard.

- Et il est mort. Je l'ai tué. Le pleurer ne le ramènera pas. Le pleurer ne fera que vous faire souffrir plus longtemps que nécessaire.

- Comme je vous plains, cracha-t-elle, pleine de haine. Monstre !

- Vous l'avez déjà dit, sourit-il. Vous n'avez rien d'autre en réserve ?

- Nott, appela un de ses complices. T'as fini ? On se barre ?

Ce nom de famille ne semblait pas inconnu aux oreilles de la maîtresse de maison. Elle était presque certain qu'il travaillait au ministère, d'après Tom son mari, au département de la justice magique... si ses souvenirs n'étaient pas erronés. Mais il semblait si jeune. Trop, même, pour avoir pu acquérir un poste à responsabilités au ministère.

- C'est mon père, expliqua Nott. L'imbécile à qui vous pensez est mon père.

- NOTT ! S'impatientaient les autres.

- Oh c'est bon. On peut bien papoter un peu... t'façon dans cinq minutes elles sont crevées.

La femme eut un sanglot sonore et ramena sa fille aussi près d'elle que possible. Elle espérait mourir vite, dès l'instant où Tom avait été tué elle avait voulu mourir. Mais pas aussi vite. Et sa fille. Elle ne pouvait pas... elle n'avait que sept ans. Sous ses airs d'être sans cœur, le brun ne pourrait pas lui ôter la vie, si ?

- Maintenant une question se pose : laquelle... je tue en premier ? Questionna le jeune Nott, tout sourire. Madame Taylor : vous ou votre fille ?

Il n'était tout de même pas en train de lui demander cela. Il ne pouvait pas lui demander cela. Elle ne pourrait jamais choisir, décider. Dans les deux cas, elle ne voyait que des objections. Tandis que la veuve et mère était en pleine réflexion, le jeune Nott avait trouvé le moyen de s'approcher d'eux et de poser sa baguette sur la joue de la petite tête blonde.

- Je compte jusque trois, annonça-t-il, froid. Arrivé à trois : je coupe, j'entaille, j'ouvre et je torture. Je la laisse se vider de son sang en jouant avec son corps et je vous oblige à la regarder souffrir et mourir. A trois. Un. Deux. Tr...

- Attendez ! Hurla-t-elle, pleurant plus que jamais.

Le mangemort la regardait de nouveau, un sourire moqueur accroché aux lèvres. Il accepta de laisser parler le futur cadavre, curieux de connaître la décision de l'inconnue et de faire l'inverse de sa dernière volonté.

C'est pourquoi ce fût la mère et non pas la fille qui périt la première. La petite hurla, pleura, mais ne tenta à aucun moment de fuir. Pour aller où ? Peu importait tant que cela lui sauvait la vie. Mais non : elle préféra rester dos au mur et tremblotante... en regardait son futur bourreau de son regard larmoyant.

- Et bien Kyara, souffla l'assassin. Bon voyage. Avada Kedavra.

Le troisième, et dernier, sortilège de mort de la soirée sortit du bout de bois, éliminant définitivement le dernière membre en vie de la famille Taylor. C'était la fin de cette mission, finie pour ce soir, et il n'y avait donc plus qu'une seule chose à faire pour parfaire le tableau.

Sans une parole à l'égard des deux hommes qui l'accompagnaient, qui n'avaient été que simple spectateurs et étaient restés inactifs toute la journée... il sortit de la maison, la regarda une dernière fois et leva sa baguette.

- Morsmordre.

Un instant plus tard, il n'y avait plus aucun signe de vie dans la maison. Les trois mangemorts étaient partis avant que les voisins ne commencent à débarquer, alertés par la tête de mort dans les airs. Ils savaient ce qu'ils trouveraient, mais entreraient quand même : mieux valait donc ne plus répondre présent.

* * *

><p>Il faudra quelques chapitres pour bien planter le décor etc.<p>

Tout avis est bon à prendre :B

A bientôt


	2. Chapter 2

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout. Enfin si, par la suite il y aura mon très cher James Paterson _(que vous avez dû voir dans "Theodore Nott")_ et mon unique Andrew Scott _(que vous verrez prochainement -maintenant- dans "Andrew Scott" ... c'est fou ce que mes "longues" fics ont des noms qui ne laissent aucun doute quand au personnage principal)_

**Perso principal **: Théodore Nott _(Nooon pas possible :o) _et Zacharias Smith

**Résumé** : «Sais-tu quelle est la plus grande différence entre toi et moi, Smith ? Toi tu es un être faible, avec une morale de bas étage. » « Parce que tu as une morale, toi ? » « Moi j'ai compris qu'une vie quelconque n'est pas plus importante que la mienne. Je préfère vivre dix minutes de plus et tuer dix innocents que mourir. » « Tu es un monstre. » « Et toi un idiot ».

**Titre** : A comme Association et comme Abruti _(Titre provisoire, faute de mieux … "A comme Association" un livre à lire :B )  
><em>

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 02

**Année en cours**: Fin de Poudlard

**Divers** : Le titre sera pas aussi provisoire que ça en fait, j'l'aime bien xD même si pas très facile à raccourcir (les autres c'est simple : HP6, HP1, TN, LSE ... ACAECA ? Ca fait assez ... bizarre) / Je ferais de mon mieux pour poster "régulièrement", d'ailleurs ACAECA (non vraiment ... ça ne le fera pas) sera sans doute la seule des trois "en cours" qui le sera (HP1 étant "longue" à faire, et réclamant un ordinateur "absolument" ; LSE étant... bref ACAECA sera sans doute plus souvent postée que les autres : mais aucunes n'est arrêtée, que je trépasse si je mens... _et j'suis pas contre trépasser même si je mens pas, que ça soit clair_) ; Dans les chapitres à venir, Theodore pourrait vous sembler différent de celui du chapitre 1 : c'est normal, c'est voulu ;) / Et quand au "Zacharias S" dans les perso : il arrivera au chapitre 4 environ)

**Review Anonyme** : http:/ snapou-black .kazeo. com/ [Même les autres ; Blog "complet" dans peu de temps]

* * *

><p>De retour au quartier général de Voldemort, autrement dit au Manoir Malfoy, ils durent sonner pour qu'on ne vienne leur ouvrir les grilles. Le soir, et plus encore ces dernières semaines, la sécurité avait été renforcée. Cela déplaisait à la majorité des hommes de Voldemort, mais pas à Nott. Loin de là.<p>

- Toujours aussi ravissante, Narcissa.  
>- Theodore, sourit-elle malgré son air de reproches. Tu as l'âge de mon fils.<p>

Il lui adressa un sourire charmeur et passa au plus près de la maîtresse de maison. Aucun de ses collègues ne comprenait son comportement vis à vis de la femme de Lucius Malfoy, si ce n'était elle, justement... et voilà tout ce qui comptait.

Elle ferma les grilles et retourna à l'intérieur aux côtés des nouveaux arrivants. Debout près de Theodore, le sourire qu'avait sur son visage le plus jeune du trio eut le don de lui résumer l'intégralité de la soirée.

- Tu as encore détruit une famille. Fais vivre l'enfer à un enfant innocent.  
>- Un enfant n'est jamais innocent, Narcissa, coupa sèchement le brun. Un enfant est humain avant tout, et les humains, par définition, sont des monstres.<p>

Le regard noir de la femme se planta dans le vert de Theodore. Elle tachait de le comprendre, de trouver dans son passé qu'elle connaissait si bien, à quel moment il avait pu perdre cette innocence que l'on a à son âge.  
>Mais ses yeux ne montraient rien. Ses yeux ne reflétaient rien. Tout comme son cœur.<p>

Pourvu que son fils ne devienne jamais ainsi. Pourvu que Draco ne soit jamais comme Theodore. Elle adorait ce dernier mais pas au point de vouloir que son fils ne soit comme lui. Sans une once d'hésitation et de remord, elle voulu le prendre dans ses bras, le serrer contre elle pour qu'il ne se souvienne qu'il l'avait elle. Il la repoussa.

- Gardes donc cela pour Draco. Les "câlins" ne résolvent rien.  
>- Les meurtres non plus, Theodore.<p>

Il leva les yeux au ciel, montrant bien par là le peu de crédit qu'il acceptait de donner à ces paroles. Les deux mangemorts se séparèrent sur ce dernier geste. L'une retournait dans la bibliothèque pour poursuivre, au calme, sa lecture ; quand l'autre entrait, sans frapper bien évidemment, pour faire son compte rendu à Lord Voldemort lui-même.

Pritchard et Harvey, les deux mangemorts qu'il avait dû se coltiner toute la soirée étaient déjà là et donnaient l'impression d'avoir déjà fini de raconter la soirée. Theodore sourit : leurs explications avaient dû être bien brèves, vu qu'il s'était octroyé le droit de se garder la partie la plus intéressante du travail. Droits comme un I, il laissait son regard vagabonder partout dans la salle, mis à part sur son maître.

- Alors Nott Junior, appela finalement  
>Voldemort, agacé d'attendre. N'as-tu donc rien à me raconter.<br>- Les Taylor sont mort, annonça simplement Theodore. Vous deviez déjà être au courant, non ?

Le mage noir ne sembla pas se satisfaire de la réponse de son homme. Son ton, principalement, le dérangeait. Sortant doucement sa baguette de son étui, le dernier descendant de Salazar Serpentard attaqua le jeune sans sommation.

- Protego ! Parvint à sortir Theodore, juste avant de recevoir le sortilège. Maître, si vous souhaitez tuer quelqu'un : je vous propose Harvey sur un plateau d'argent.

Voldemort ne l'écoutait pas, se contentant de le fixer sans ouvrir la bouche. Il ignorait ce qu'il pourrait faire de Theodore. Le gamin était une bonne recrue, bien mieux que le fils Malfoy ou que bon nombre d'autres plus âgés, mais... il était tête de mule, n'obéissait qu'à une seule personne : lui-même ; en plus de cela Theodore ne le craignait pas, ou alors le cachait merveilleusement bien et le défiait ouvertement. Ne venait-il pas, à l'instant, de contrer son sortilège ?

- Un petit séjour à l'ombre te fera le plus grand bien, Theodore Nott, et te mettra, je l'espère, un peu de plomb dans la cervelle, annonça Voldemort en regardant le brun droit dans les yeux. Être traité comme un traître à son sang, Nott, devrait te servir de leçon.  
>- Si je puis me permettre, maître, tenta le brun, son sourire désormais au placard. C'est une grossière erreur que vous allez commettre.<p>

Pritchard et Harvey en avaient tous deux profités pour agir. Le premier lui lança un bloclangue, afin qu'il ne tente pas la magie sans baguette, quand l'autre l'immobilisait, après lui avoir donné un coup brutal dans le dos.

Alertée par le bruit, les cris et les sortilèges lancés, Narcissa avait quitté son calme pour s'arrêter face aux portes renfermant la tempête. Quand elles s'ouvrirent, la femme Malfoy ne comprit pas la raison ayant pu pousser Pritchard et Harvey à s'en prendre à Theodore, ces deux là faisaient en règle général profil bas.

- Oh Narcissa, tu es ici, s'enquit Voldemort, caressant la tête de Nagini. Je sais que tu tiens énormément, un peu trop sans doute, à Nott, je t'annonce donc qu'il sera à considérer comme un ennemi tant qu'il sera à la cave.

Effarée, elle acquiesça. Qu'avait donc bien pu faire Theodore pour en arriver là ? La femme espéra aussi que la punition ne soit de courte durée. Les mangemorts chargés de la surveillance et des "punitions" des prisonniers n'aimaient pas particulièrement leurs camarades affectés aux tâches plus attrayantes.

Et Theodore cumulait les handicaps. Il était plus jeune qu'eux, et devrait donc selon leur logique, avoir droit aux tâches les plus ingrates. Il était affecté aux règlements de comptes-assassinats familiaux, un des meilleurs "secteurs". Il était un Nott, et devait probablement valoir son statut à son père qui l'avait monté, et fait connaître. Théophile étant bien placé aux yeux du maître. Et s'il était puni, c'était qu'il avait déplu au dit maître : donc qu'il ne faisait pas honneur à son nom, sa marque et son secteur.

Résolue : Narcissa courut jusqu'à la cave. 

* * *

><p>La fin est étrange et ne me satisfait pas pleinement.<p>

Tout avis est bon à prendre :B

A bientôt


	3. Chapter 3

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout. Enfin si, par la suite il y aura mon très cher James Paterson _(que vous avez dû voir dans "Theodore Nott")_ et mon unique Andrew Scott _(que vous verrez prochainement -maintenant- dans "Andrew Scott" ... c'est fou ce que mes "longues" fics ont des noms qui ne laissent aucun doute quand au personnage principal)_

**Perso principal **: Théodore Nott _(Nooon pas possible :o) _et Zacharias Smith

**Résumé** : «Sais-tu quelle est la plus grande différence entre toi et moi, Smith ? Toi tu es un être faible, avec une morale de bas étage. » « Parce que tu as une morale, toi ? » « Moi j'ai compris qu'une vie quelconque n'est pas plus importante que la mienne. Je préfère vivre dix minutes de plus et tuer dix innocents que mourir. » « Tu es un monstre. » « Et toi un idiot ».

**Titre** : A comme Association et comme Abruti _  
><em>

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 03

**Année en cours**: Fin de Poudlard

**Divers** : Pour le moment, une petite avance sur ACAECA donc pas de problèmes en vue pour les publications.

**Review Anonyme** : http:/ /snapou-black .kazeo. com/ [Même les autres ; Blog "complet" dans peu de temps]

* * *

><p>- Hanson, laisses moi voir Theodore, ordonna-t-elle, son air énervé plutôt convaincant. J'ai deux mots à dire à cet incapable.<p>

Tellement convaincante qu'il la laissa passer sans rien ajouter, mis à part un sourire vengeur et carnassier. La blonde fût surprise par le froid, le contraste étant plutôt époustouflant. Pauvre Theodore.

Quand Narcissa ouvrit la porte, elle vit en premier lieu les autres prisonniers, agglutinés près de la porte, justement. Et chose étrange : ils regardaient tous dans la direction opposés, l'air craintifs. Sans doute à cause du jeune mangemort qui, même désarmé et même s'il n'en imposait pas physiquement, savait se faire entendre, comprendre et craindre.

Sure d'elle, la Black-Malfoy se dirigea donc vers le lieu déserté : à raison. Adossé contre le mur, assis et les bras entouré autour de ses jambes relevées, la tête en arrière ... le prisonnier avait plus l'air de s'ennuyer à la plage que d'avoir peur d'une torture prochaine. Merlin qu'il devrait, pourtant.

- Theodore, l'appela-t-elle tendrement.  
>- Cissa ? Reconnu le brun, surpris. Tu ne devrais pas...<br>- Qu'as-tu fais, ou dis, pour mériter ça, Theodore ? Quand comprendras-tu que ce n'est pas un jeu ?  
>- Pour ta première question : ce n'est pas ma faute s'il est susceptible. Quand à la seconde...<p>

Il laissa, étrangement, sa phrase en suspend. De nouveaux yeux dans les yeux, Theodore et Narcissa se parlaient. Un long échange silencieux, qu'ils étaient les seuls à entendre et à comprendre, se déroulait. Le mangemort se leva doucement, à la surprise de sa collègue. Et au lieu du "Mais la vie est un jeu, Narcissa" auquel elle s'était attendue (au point d'en mettre sa main au feu) : il se jeta dans ses bras.

Il encerclait la mère de Draco, la serrait contre lui comme s'il craignait qu'elle ne parte, qu'elle ne disparaisse. Le nez niché dans le cou de la femme, elle fût étonnée de l'entendre murmurer.

- Me laisses pas, Cissa. Me laisse pas.

Avant même qu'elle ne puisse passer une main dans son dos : il s'était éloigné. Le contact n'avait duré que quelques secondes, à peine, au point qu'elle ne cru l'avoir imaginé... et ce visage qui ne reflétait rien, de nouveau !  
>Son masque était de retour. Qu'il était beau, pourtant, le Theodore caché dessous. Plein de forces et de faiblesses. Plein d'humanité et de sentiments. Ce dont le privait ce visage qu'il se forgeait.<p>

- Je reviendrais, mon Theo, lui promit-elle en lui caressant la joue affectueusement. Je te le promets.

Elle l'embrassa, difficilement, sur la joue, celle la même où sa main avait été posée. Puis la femme tourna les talons. Pas une seule fois elle ne regarda en arrière. Pour y voir quoi ? Qu'aurait-elle donc vu ! Theodore s'essuyant la joue ? Theodore se rasseoir et reprendre sa posture initiale, comme si rien ne s'était passé ?

Non. Elle aurait vu le Theodore qu'elle voulait tellement voir. Elle l'aurait vu resté debout en train de la regarder partir. Elle aurait vu le fils unique de Théophile Nott murmurer quelque chose du bout des lèvres, avec ce sourire à la fois moqueur et sincère qu'il lui réservait.

Et elle seule aurait comprit ce qu'il disait.  
>Elle seule.<p>

- Mais la vie est un jeu, Narcissa.

Et elle en aurait sourit.

Lord Voldemort regardait, avec délectation, les réactions de ses mangemorts à l'annonce de la punition du fils Nott. Narcissa, bien que déjà au courant, avait les yeux clos, un visage qui se voulait impassible mais en réalité trop bavard et les poings dans les poches.

Théophile, le père de Theodore, ne réagissait pas, en tout et pour tout il n'avait eu qu'un bref hochement de tête : pas surprit pour une noise de cette punition... juste étonné qu'elle n'arrive que maintenant. Blaise Zabini, un "ami" plutôt proche du jeune homme par le passé, regardait dans la salle, à la recherche du punie, pensant à tord que ce n'était une plaisanterie de mauvais goût.

- Que cela ne vous serve d'exemple à tous. Je ne tolérerais aucuns écarts de conduite. Théophile... penses-tu que ton fils... comprendra.

Surprit que son avis ne soit sollicité, le vieil homme triturant discrètement sa baguette ne savait que répondre. D'autant qu'il connaissait la chaire de sa chaire, la punition serait belle et bien vu et considérée comme telle. En revanche, quand il s'agissait de "comprendre" les réactions qui suivraient étaient moins prévisibles : même s'il doutait fortement que son comportement ne s'améliore. Le mage noir en attendait trop.

Sous leurs pieds, un homme était en train de se faire assommer d'un bon coup derrière le crâne.

Alors qu'il était descendu passer ses nerfs sur le fils Nott, en le narguant, en le torturant avec la baguette de la victime elle-même et en se muscler les bras : la surprise avait été totale. Deux prisonniers, lambdas, avaient commencés à lui sauter dessus. Le mangemort prisonnier avait ensuite bondit sur son dos. Assaillit de parts et d'autres, il s'était laissé tomber. Theodore en avait alors profité pour prendre son crâne et le claquer plusieurs fois par terre. Sonné : il l'était.

Bien que vainqueur par KO, le prisonnier n'était pas particulièrement fier de la tournure que prenaient les récents évènements.

Il s'en était prit à un autre mangemort, cela passait encore, on pourrait lui pardonner. On lui avait déjà pardonné. Mais le fait qu'il s'en était prit à celui chargé de le surveiller, lui qui était à considérer momentanément comme un traître... sans doute moins.

Peut être définitivement traître, à présent.

Il arracha des mains de son adversaire la baguette qui était sienne, puis monta quatre à quatre les escaliers. Theodore ne pensait qu'à fuir le manoir Malfoy pour le moment. Fuir, se soigner : plus tard. C'est une fois loin qu'il pourrait songer à faire stopper le sang s'écoulant de son nez, et à soulager son œil droit à moitié fermé.

Son instinct d'emmerdeur fût mit à rude épreuve quand le brun arriva au rez-de-chaussée. Et L'emmerdeur eut le dessus sur la Survie. Alors qu'il avait une occasion en or de sortir et partir, la voix de Voldemort résonna très clairement à ses oreilles. Rêvant d'un dernier pied de nez à l'homme sans visage, il alla ouvrir discrètement la porte les séparant.

* * *

><p>Nécessaire pour la suite.<p>

Tout avis est bon à prendre :B

A bientôt


	4. Chapter 4

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout. Enfin si, par la suite il y aura mon très cher James Paterson _(que vous avez dû voir dans "Theodore Nott")_ et mon unique Andrew Scott _(que vous verrez prochainement -maintenant- dans "Andrew Scott" ... c'est fou ce que mes "longues" fics ont des noms qui ne laissent aucun doute quand au personnage principal)_

**Perso principal **: Théodore Nott _(Nooon pas possible :o) _et Zacharias Smith

**Résumé** : «Sais-tu quelle est la plus grande différence entre toi et moi, Smith ? Toi tu es un être faible, avec une morale de bas étage. » « Parce que tu as une morale, toi ? » « Moi j'ai compris qu'une vie quelconque n'est pas plus importante que la mienne. Je préfère vivre dix minutes de plus et tuer dix innocents que mourir. » « Tu es un monstre. » « Et toi un idiot ».

**Titre** : A comme Association et comme Abruti _  
><em>

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 04

**Année en cours**: Fin de Poudlard

**Divers** : Je ne posterais plus le mercredi mais plutôt le dimanche, comme pour "Harry Potter 1 : actuellement en DVD" ... ça me facilitera un peu la vie (ou pas) et puis bon : j'aime bien le dimanche et comme ça là j'suis sure de pouvoir poster :)

**Review Anonyme** : http:/ /snapou-black .kazeo. com/ [Même les autres ; Blog "complet" dans peu de temps]

* * *

><p>- Theodore risque de faire des siennes une fois la punition levée, maître, entendit-il son père énoncer clairement (depuis quand le vieil homme le connaissait-il autant ?)<br>- Bien. Je dirais donc à Hanson de l'achever demain matin. Aujourd'hui... vous lui direz adieu.  
>- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire, maître, intervint Théophile en se mettant à genoux. Theodore est un bon mangemort.<br>- Je le conçois, Théophile. Mais s'il ne me respecte pas, je ne vois pas pourquoi je le garderais. Son cas servira d'exemple.

L'évadé sourit. Il devait être fou : entendre sa condamnation à mort être annoncée le faisait sourire. Non ce n'était pas pour ça. Il avait simplement bien fait de tenter cette évasion. Toujours tout sourire, baguette au poing et droite devant lui : le brun ouvrit les portes de la salle. En grand cette fois.

- Effectivement regrettable de devoir éliminer un si bon élément, fit simplement remarquer le fourchelangue, pas plus étonné que cela de voir son prisonnier lui faire face. Avada Kedavra.  
>- Alors vous ne comptez même pas me torturer un peu avant de me tuer ? Nargua Theodore en évitant le sortilège de mort pour la seconde fois en moins de vingt quatre heures. Je suis déçu... maître.<p>

Après une dernière courbette, il leva sa baguette au dessus de sa tête. Theodore sourit à l'assemblée, en particulier à Narcissa, et fit tomber le lustre au dessus des sorciers. Puis ce furent les cadres qui tombèrent, et les vitres qui explosèrent. Le chahut provoqué le fit jubiler et c'est tranquillement et l'air de rien qu'il tourna les talons afin de partir pour de bon. Cette fois.

- Nott ! Attends !

Se tournant d'un coup, le brun vit le blond derrière lui. Un des prisonniers qui avait accepté de tenter son évasion et de l'aider. Il était parti aussi, finalement.

- Dégage, Smith, claqua-t-il.  
>- Après ta scène, tu ne peux plus te dire mangemort, sourit le blond. Et comme je suis un "gentil" il vaut mieux que je sois avec toi : sinon tu te feras tout de suite tuer, une fois dehors. Il vaut donc mieux pour toi que tu me gardes.<br>- J'ai une baguette, andouille. Et je sais m'en servir.  
>- Et voilà pourquoi il faut que je te garde : tu as une baguette.<p>

Theodore grimaça, forcé qu'il était d'attribuer le point au blaireau. Avoir l'ancien Poufsouffle en guise de sécurité, ce n'était pas une idée totalement mauvaise, elle pouvait même être plutôt bonne si l'on parvenait à oublier qui était Smith.

- Bien, marmonna le mangemort. On sort d'ici, puis je te donne mes conditions.  
>- Et moi les miennes.<br>- Toi tu te tais, tu fermes ton bec, tu ne l'ouvres pas et tu la boucle.  
>- T'es au courant que tout ça... ça veut dire la même chose, hein ?<p>

Ni une ni deux, le blond fût réduit au silence ai moyen d'un informulé. Le prisonnier et élément perturbateur dans la fuite de Theodore ouvrit les yeux en grands, ronds comme deux vifs d'or. La surprise provoqué par l'informulée était en cause, mais pas que.

Voldemort n'avait tout de même pas accepté de faire une croix sur la tête d'un sorcier pareil. Si ? Le mage noir n'avait donc pas vu plus loin que le bout de son nez ? Et l'expression était on ne peut plus mal choisie pour le cas présent, mais nous ferons avec. Le "Lord" comme il se faisait appeler ne pouvait être passé à côté de ça. Impossible.

Theodore Nott était jeune, il n'avait pas encore la vingtaine, sortait tout juste de Poudlard. Jeune et en bonne santé. Et doué en magie. Les échos qu'il avait déjà reçus sur le brun en disaient long, qu'auraient-ils été dans quelques années.

Personne ne le saurait jamais. Voldemort en ayant décidé autrement.

Le sortant de ses réflexions, le fuyard le tira brutalement par la manche. Le moment de prendre la poudre d'escampette était plus que venu. Après un dernier rapide regard en arrière, dans l'espoir de peut être y voir Narcissa, il ouvrit la porte d'entrée et sorti.

- Tu comptes faire quoi ? Questionna, inutilement, le blond à qui la parole avait été rendue. Hey ! J'te cause.  
>- Je t'ai dit de te taire il me semble. Alors tais-toi avant que je ne me décide à employer une méthode plus radicale, cingla Theodore. Je lance quelques sorts sur la porte histoire de les retarder... un peu.<p>

Acquiescer, voilà tout ce que Zacharias Smith pouvait faire. Sans baguette, en compagnie d'un mangemort dont la tête ne tenait plus qu'à un fil et légèrement psychopathe... cela semblait effectivement être la meilleure (pour ne pas dire la seule) solution.

A la place de Nott, Smith savait qu'il aurait fuit depuis bien longtemps. Bon déjà : jamais il ne serait devenu mangemort mais bon, admettons que si. Et qu'il avait été tellement stupide que Lord Voldemort l'avait puni. Dès l'instant où il serait sorti de la cave il aurait fuit. A la rigueur juste après son spectacle improvisé et le massacre vis à vis de la décoration des Malfoy. Mais jamais, au grand jamais, Zacharias n'aurait été prendre le risque de se retourner alors qu'on l'appelait. Il serait parti sans entraîner l'autre à sa suite, qu'il se débrouille ! Et surtout... jamais retarder les autres en ensorcelant les portes ne lui aurait rien qu'effleuré l'esprit.

* * *

><p>Ca commence bientôt :)<p>

(et je veux bien que la Patate me laisse un commentaire débile, qu'elle n'essaie pas d'être normale :D je sais que c'est pas possible donc bon :B)

A dimanche donc...

SB


	5. Chapter 5

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout. Enfin si, par la suite il y aura mon très cher James Paterson _(que vous avez dû voir dans "Theodore Nott")_ et mon unique Andrew Scott _(que vous verrez prochainement -maintenant- dans "Andrew Scott" ... c'est fou ce que mes "longues" fics ont des noms qui ne laissent aucun doute quand au personnage principal)_

**Perso principal **: Théodore Nott _(Nooon pas possible :o) _et Zacharias Smith

**Résumé** : «Sais-tu quelle est la plus grande différence entre toi et moi, Smith ? Toi tu es un être faible, avec une morale de bas étage. » « Parce que tu as une morale, toi ? » « Moi j'ai compris qu'une vie quelconque n'est pas plus importante que la mienne. Je préfère vivre dix minutes de plus et tuer dix innocents que mourir. » « Tu es un monstre. » « Et toi un idiot ».

**Titre** : A comme Association et comme Abruti _  
><em>

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 05

**Année en cours**: Fin de Poudlard

**Divers** : Donc comme prévu : je poste en ce beau dimanche (grisâtre mais ... ce n'est qu'un détail) - HP1 devrait arriver dans la matinée (oui dès que j'me serais motivée à appuyer sur le bouton "marche" ... en clair ? Vous êtes mal barré) et euh ... pas de LSE ce dimanche (dimanche prochain hein)

**Review Anonyme** : http:/ /snapou-black .kazeo. com/ [Même les autres ; Blog "complet" dans peu de temps]

**Avancée ?** http:/ /twitter .com/ #!/ Snapou_Black

* * *

><p>- Ils seront sans doutes plus rapides à les lever que les incapables de l'Ordre, se moqua Theodore une fois son travail achevé. Ils n'y connaissent rien à la magie noir, tes copains.<br>- Quelle honte, ironisa le blond en tuant du regard son coéquipier. Et ce ne sont pas mes.  
>- J'm'en tape, Smith. T'es ami avec les abrutis qui t'enchantes, j'en ai rien à faire. Viens, on se tire.<p>

Côte à côte et silencieux, ils traversèrent le parc sans ouvrir la bouche une seule fois. Rien. Aucunes remarques cinglantes. Aucunes moqueries. Aucunes insultes. Aucunes questions. Aucuns sortilèges. Rien. Le néant.

Une fois arrivé aux grilles, Theodore remercia silencieusement Merlin d'être en plein jour. Il poussa le blond à travers elles, puis suivit. Au grand damne de ce dernier, qui n'en pouvait plus d'être ici, si près du lieu qu'il avait cru être sa dernière demeure, le brun recommença son manège et ensorcela les grilles.

- Tu t'y connais en magie noire, non ?  
>- On peut dire ça comme ça, Smith.<p>

Ils marchèrent quelques minutes. Juste assez pour ne plus avoir le lieu qui fût leur prison en arrière plan.

- Et maintenant on va où ?  
>- Où veux-tu qu'on aille ? Demanda Nott, plus pour la forme que par intérêt.<br>- Je sais pas justement, crétin !

Le mangemort leva les yeux au ciel sans prendre la peine de répliquer. Merlin, qu'il pouvait déjà regretter d'avoir accepté l'idée de cet énergumène. Zacharias Smith l'avait toujours exaspéré, même à Poudlard, alors pourquoi... pourquoi l'avait-il laissé l'accompagner ? Il ne se comprenait pas.

Aucun ne manqua de remarquer les gros nuages gris apparaissant au dessus d'eux. La pluie n'allait plus tarder, rester dehors semblait donc une idée de plus en plus mauvaise.

Mais où pouvaient-ils aller ? Theodore n'en savait rien. Il aurait bien fait demi-tour pour retourner, tranquillement, au manoir Malfoy. Après son spectacle, Voldemort allait peut être se rendre compte qu'il ne pouvait pas le tuer.

Bien sur. Et Dumbledore était le père noël. Il lui fallait trouver une solution, et vite... et seul. Compter sur Smith était une utopie.

Theodore, autoproclamé leader de l'insolite duo, se décida à empoigner vigoureusement son coéquipier (et bientôt déjeuné s'il n'améliorait pas son comportement). Le regard interrogateur qu'il eut en retour le conforta dans l'idée que Smith serait un futur repas ; puis il leva sa baguette et transplana.

- On est où, là ?  
>- A toi de me le dire, Smith.<p>

Theodore était véritablement à deux doigts de commettre son premier meurtre de la journée. Sans doute celui qu'il préférerait. Tuer Zacharias Smith, Poufsouffle à ses heures perdues, abruti le reste du temps.

- Chez ta grand-tante Esther, apprit donc le brun, abasourdi de devoir lui-même lâcher l'information.  
>- D'où tu la connais ? Même moi je...<br>- Ton esprit est aussi fermé que la braguette de ton pantalon, Smith. Et j'ai justement cherché dans un souvenir lointain.

Suite à cette tirade, Zacharias tenta, le plus discrètement possible mais pas encore assez, de remonter la fameuse braguette. Nott était une belle enflure. Enflure que tout Poudlard ignorait.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais Nott !  
>- Ca se voit, non ? Je cueille des pissenlits pour faire un joli bouquet à mon Zachynounet. Je casse une vitre.<p>

Les débris de la fameuse vitre tombèrent au sol, dans un bruit qui parut tonitruant auprès de Zacharias. Ce mangemort de pacotille ne l'avait même pas concerté avant d'agir aussi bêtement.

Theodore, bien loin d'avoir les même pensées que le fils Smith, avait déjà passé un bras par le trou qu'il avait créé et fait tourner la poignet de la porte pour entrer.

- Un peu vieillotte la déco, releva le briseur de carreaux. Ca sent le vieux et... j'espère qu'elle a du chocolat ta foutu tante. Je meurs d'envie de manger du chocolat. Pas toi ?

Hésitant entre les rires et les larmes, Zacharias fixa bêtement le mangemort. Quelque chose ne tournait, décidément, pas rond dans la tête du brun. Sa manière de passer du coq à l'âne était inquiétante ; encore plus ses changements d'humeur intempestif.

- Si elle nous voit ici... elle fera une attaque. Elle a le cœur fragile.  
>- Pas grave, dit simplement et franchement Theodore en haussant les épaules. Ca nous fera plus de chocolat.<p>

Plaisantait-il ou était-il sérieux ? Zacharias ne savait trop et ne tenait pas spécialement à résoudre le mystère "Nott". Faire équipe avec le mangemort qui fuyait les siens, avec ou sans baguette, il n'y tenait plus tant que cela. Il n'y tenait même plus du tout.

- J'aime cette femme ! Cria sans préavis le visiteur surprise en ouvrant un énième placard. T'as vu tout ce chocolat !

Chose étrange, Theodore Nott souriait. Le premier sourire franc, sincère, heureux que n'avait jamais vu Zacharias sur ce visage. Dévoilant ses dents blanches, ainsi que l'écart un peu trop grand entre les deux de devants (comme un lapin, se moqua mentalement le Poufsouffle), un éclat de joie dans le regard ... Il semblait content.

Ce n'était pourtant que du chocolat.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Que faites vous chez moi ! Sortez ! Ordonna une voix.  
>- Génial, le débris se ramène.<br>- Oh ta gueule Nott.

* * *

><p><strong>Dans le prochain chapitre<strong>

_- Moi j'm'en fou tu sais : j'peux très bien attendre l'arrivée des aurors : au moins j'aurais plus Voldemort aux trousses. C'est pour toi que je fais ça : pour que tu ne plonges pas. Moi : t'façon... j'y passe._

* * *

><p>Donc je rappelle qu'il n'y aura plus de mise à jour le mercredi (sauf si je suis gentille mais ... non y en aura pas donc)<p>

Verdict :B ?

SB


	6. Chapter 6

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout. Enfin si, par la suite il y aura mon très cher James Paterson _(que vous avez dû voir dans "Theodore Nott")_ et mon unique Andrew Scott _(que vous verrez prochainement -maintenant- dans "Andrew Scott" ... c'est fou ce que mes "longues" fics ont des noms qui ne laissent aucun doute quand au personnage principal)_

**Perso principal **: Théodore Nott _(Nooon pas possible :o) _et Zacharias Smith

**Résumé** : «Sais-tu quelle est la plus grande différence entre toi et moi, Smith ? Toi tu es un être faible, avec une morale de bas étage. » « Parce que tu as une morale, toi ? » « Moi j'ai compris qu'une vie quelconque n'est pas plus importante que la mienne. Je préfère vivre dix minutes de plus et tuer dix innocents que mourir. » « Tu es un monstre. » « Et toi un idiot ».

**Titre** : A comme Association et comme Abruti _  
><em>

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 06

**Année en cours**: Fin de Poudlard

**Divers** : Donc pour ACAECA aucun problème j'suis à l'heure et même en avance (c'est rien de le dire, le chapitre 13 est bouclé donc) ; pour HP1 et LSE par contre ... mais ceux d'entre vous qui lisent aussi celles-ci : ça arrivera dans la journée normalement (si j'ai le courage de relire, etc)

**Review Anonyme** : http:/ /snapou-black .kazeo. com/ [Même les autres ; Blog "complet" dans peu de temps]

**Avancée ?** http:/ /twitter .com/ #!/ Snapou_Black

* * *

><p>Dire que la réponse de l'ancien blaireau avait choquée et surprise l'ancien serpent était un euphémisme. Theodore avait carrément stoppé tout mouvements (qui était, simplement, de porter à la bouche une tablette de chocolat qu'il venait de déballer avec mille et une précautions). Il se désintéressa, pourtant, bien vite de Zacharias pour regarder, à la place, la propriétaire des lieux.<p>

Le blond fit signe au brun de se mettre derrière lui, bien décidé à lui montrer que, même désarmé, il pouvait lui aussi lui être utile. Lui prouver que tout n'allait pas dans un seul sens.

Du moins... c'était ce qu'il avait espérait faire. L'autre en avait décidé autrement, de toute évidence.

- Qu'est ce que t'as fait ! Abruti ! Hurla Smith, hors de lui, en voyant la vieille Esther au sol. Mais ça va pas bien toi, hein !  
>- Elle avait sa baguette de sortie, se justifia Nott, une batte de Quidditch dans les mains. Puis elle a qu'à pas garder cette arme dans sa cuisine, c'est sa faute.<p>

Et bien voyons. Et il n'était même pas étonné, c'était là le pire. Le comportement, imbécile, du mangemort ne l'étonnait pas plus que ça. Oh ! Il était intelligent le Theodore Nott, mais un peu impulsif, irréfléchis de temps en temps et... probablement le côté fou de tous les génies.

- Réveille-la, ordonna le premier.

L'assassin acquiesça, ne remettant pas en doute l'ordre reçu. C'est ce qu'il comptait faire, de toute façon. Il la secoua doucement, la gifla à plusieurs reprise, l'aspergea d'eau froide, mais elle ne rouvrit pas les yeux.

Doucement alors, il passa deux doigts sous les cheveux grisonnant de la vieille femme, et les posa sur le cou de celle ci. Un sourire naquit sur son visage, nettement moins beau et appréciable que celui qu'il avait eu un instant plus tôt.

- Ca ne va pas être possible, Smith. Elle est pas très résistante la vieille.

Le visage de Zacharias se décomposa en un rien de temps. Le mangemort plaisantait, forcément. La vieille et solide tante Esther ne pouvait pas. Pas comme ça. Pas de cette manière. Pas maintenant. Pas alors qu'il se trouvait sur les lieux du crime au moment même où il a été commis !

- Comme c'est ta tante : je te laisse le choix, Smith, proposa Theodore tout guilleret. Soit on la mange, mais la viande de vieux ça me tente moyen. Soit on l'enterre. Soit on va abandonner son corps je ne sais om. Soit on fou le camp d'ici et on la laisse se décomposer ici. Ou alors... on fou le camp après avoir fait cramer la maison : et donc toutes les preuves de notre crime.  
>- De ton crime, corrigea Zacharias. Il y a aussi un soit... je vais chercher les aurors.<br>- Et ils t'arrêteront aussi. Tu n'avais pas plus le droit que moi d'entrer chez l'ancêtre par effraction. Et tu accompagnais, de ton plein grès, un mangemort reconnu, souriait le brun heureux de pouvoir sortir cette partie des choses au blond. Si je plonge, tu m'accompagnes.  
>- Je... je peux y réfléchir alors ?<br>- Le temps que j'aille aux chiottes, après, si tu ne t'es pas décidé, je fais sauter la baraque.

Voir le poing de son adversaire se crisper l'amusa hautement. Ce que cela pouvait être jouissif d'agacer, d'exaspérer, de jouer avec les nerfs des gens. Smith n'était qu'une victime de plus à ajouter à la déjà très longue liste.

Sans demander son reste ou même le chemin jusqu'aux fameux WC, le mangemort sortit de la cuisine. Après la cuisine, les petits coins étaient bien la pièce qu'il avait le moins de mal à trouver dans une maison inconnue.

Au milieu du couloir, pourtant, Theodore s'arrêta. Il posa une main, légèrement tremblante, contre le mur, prenant appuis sur celui-ci. Une grimace de douleur déforma son visage, il ferma les yeux et sa main droite se crispa sur son avant bras gauche.

- Smith, appela-t-il assez fort l'espérait-il.

Au galop, le blaireau arriva. Bêtement, le nouveau venu resta debout à regarder l'assassin, sans rien dire ou faire.

- Un problème, Nott ?

Finalement décidé à ne pas perdre la face contre Smith, le brun se ravisa. Il se débrouillerait seul pour atténuer la douleur de la marque.

- Trouves moi des pelles. Enfin non : une pelle suffira, ordonna-t-il. On va l'enterrer. Enfin non : tu vas l'enterrer pendant que je superviserais.  
>- C'est toi qui l'a tué, j'te signale, argumenta le blond, peu motivé pour cette tâche. C'est à toi de l'enterrer.<br>- Moi j'm'en fou tu sais : j'peux très bien attendre l'arrivée des aurors : au moins j'aurais plus Voldemort aux trousses. C'est pour toi que je fais ça : pour que tu ne plonges pas. Moi : t'façon... j'y passe.

Theodore avait raison, et cela était bien le pire. Mais la conscience qui était la sienne ne pouvait se résoudre à faire ça. Enterrer sa grand-tante, même si elle était presqu'inconnue pour lui. Et qu'ils ne soient liés ou non, au fond, n'y jouait rien : Zacharias ne pouvait oublier aussi aisément que le brun. Elle avait existé, vécu, eut une famille (dont il faisait partie ! dans le cas présent). L'acte que Nott attendait de lui le répugnait, tout simplement.

- Je ne l'abaisserais pas au rang de simple objet.  
>- Perso, j'enterre pas mes vieux slips au fond du jardin, souligna Theodore. Je sais pas pour toi. <p>

* * *

><p><strong>Dans le prochain chapitre<strong>

_- Tu aimerais que j'aille faire mumuse avec le corps en décomposition de ta chère mère, Nott ? Le provoqua, bêtement le blond conscient qu'il allait le regretter. Oui : elle est morte après tout, non ?_

_[...]_

_- Accepter, vraiment ? Demanda-t-il moqueur. Et tu as accepté la mort de ta mère ! Ton premier meurtre._

* * *

><p>Verdict :B ?<p>

SB


	7. Chapter 7

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout. Enfin si, par la suite il y aura mon très cher James Paterson _(que vous avez dû voir dans "Theodore Nott")_ et mon unique Andrew Scott _(que vous verrez prochainement -maintenant- dans "Andrew Scott" ... c'est fou ce que mes "longues" fics ont des noms qui ne laissent aucun doute quand au personnage principal)_

**Perso principal **: Théodore Nott _(Nooon pas possible :o) _et Zacharias Smith

**Résumé** : «Sais-tu quelle est la plus grande différence entre toi et moi, Smith ? Toi tu es un être faible, avec une morale de bas étage. » « Parce que tu as une morale, toi ? » « Moi j'ai compris qu'une vie quelconque n'est pas plus importante que la mienne. Je préfère vivre dix minutes de plus et tuer dix innocents que mourir. » « Tu es un monstre. » « Et toi un idiot ».

**Titre** : A comme Association et comme Abruti _  
><em>

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 07

**Année en cours**: Fin de Poudlard

**Divers** : Bon dimanche à tout le monde :)

**Review Anonyme** : http:/ /snapou-black .kazeo. com/ [Même les autres ; Blog "complet" dans peu de temps]

* * *

><p>- Creuses encore un peu, conseilla Theodore appuyé contre un arbre. Après tu pourras la mettre dans le trou.<br>- Pourquoi t'as pas choisi de faire brûler son corps ? Demanda le blond, essoufflé. Ca aurait tout effacé, comme ça.  
>- Premièrement, ne me tutoie pas, on a pas encore assassiné une famille de moldu ensemble que je sache. Ensuite ... je me suis dit que, vu ta faiblesse affective, tu ne voudrais pas. Et comme j'avais pas vraiment envie de me prendre le chou avec toi. Mais si tu veux, tu peux reboucher le trou et on la crame hein, ça me va tout aussi bien.<p>

Que le mangemort ne dise avoir réfléchit à ce qu'il aurait pu penser de chaque solutions qui étaient les leurs... cela ne l'étonnait pas. En revanche, qu'il ne dise en avoir tenu compte pour la décision finale : c'était plutôt troublant. Parce que c'était Nott.

Nott qui ôtait la vie avec une facilité déconcertante. Nott qui ne laissait aucune place à ses sentiments (sauf au moment du meurtre d'Esther, mais avait-il été sincère en avouant sa panique ? Zacharias doutait). Nott qui agissait, résonnait et dirigeait trop pour leur bien à tous les deux. Nott qui se moquait bien des autres, ne se souciant que de lui-même. Nott qui souffrait, qui se trahissait sans même s'en rendre compte par cette main sur son avant bras, et qui préférait le nier. Nott qui semblait en avoir trop vu, trop vécu, trop entendu, qui semblait déjà blasé de la vie et du monde, n'attendant plus rien des hommes ... Nott.

- Non, tu veux pas ? Reprit le brun, sans surprise. Alors tais-toi et creuses.

Le blond se remit au travail. Se prendre la tête avec Nott ? Pas maintenant. Le front tout en sueur, les cheveux plaqués sur le visage, les mains et les vêtements pleins de terre : Zacharias mettait tout son cœur à l'ouvrage. Qu'Esther n'ait au moins droit à ça.

- Quand ça sera assez profond à tes yeux ... continues de creuser jusqu'à ce que tu sois certains que je t'aurais aussi arrêté.  
>- Tu vas où ? Me laisses pas Nott ! Steuplait pas... pas avec...<p>

L'autre se moqua de lui. A l'aide de son pied, il bougea le cadavre, le tournant afin d'avoir son visage pâle et ridé tourné vers lui. La tempe ouverte et le sang qui commençait à coaguler le firent sourire. Theodore se baissa, prit sans ménagement la tête de la vieille femme, et la tourna en direction de Smith.

- Je vais manger, s'expliqua enfin le mangemort en se redressant. Attention, mamie Esther veille au grain et me dira si tu fais n'importe quoi.  
>- Si tu n'as pas de respect pour les vivants, ais-en au moins vis à vis des morts !<br>- A quoi bon... puisqu'ils sont morts.  
>- Tu aimerais que j'aille faire mumuse avec le corps en décomposition de ta chère mère, Nott ? Le provoqua, bêtement le blond conscient qu'il allait le regretter. Oui : elle est morte après tout, non ?<p>

Comme enragé, Theodore se jeta sur Smith. Ils roulèrent sur quelques mètres avant de tomber dans le trou creusé par le blond lui-même. Une fois dedans il semblait bien profond, en fait. Ils se battaient ; physiquement plus fort que Nott, Zacharias n'eut pas grands mérites à avoir su repousser son agresseur.

Mais le dit agresseur était celui qui, entre eux deux, avait une baguette et qui s'en servait le mieux. La faisant sortir de nulle part, il planta le bâton dans le cou du blond qui se figea aussitôt.

Zacharias Smith déclarait forfait.

Les yeux pleins de rage, Theodore ne s'arrêta pas pour autant. Après l'avoir bien immobilisé, au moyen d'un petrificus totalus, il posa sa baguette sur la peau blanche, pure, parfaite... et lança un maléfice cuisant.

- Ca fait mal hein Smith ! Jubilait le tortionnaire. Moi je préfère les actes, on voit mieux la douleur. Toi... toi tu utilises les mots. L'arme la plus destructrice et qu'on soupçonne le moins. Soyons honnêtes envers nous même : dans deux jours tu auras tout oublié de la douleur que tu ressens actuellement.. Moi : dans deux jours ... je me souviendrais encore de ce que tu as dis.  
>- Vas crever Nott !<br>- J'attends que ça de crever ! D'y rester ! Qu'un bon saint Maritain ne vienne m'ôter la vie. Mais je refuse de leur faciliter la tâche : je ne veux pas leur rendre la tâche facile ! Hurlait Theodore. Je mérite de crever... tout comme je mérite de vivre.  
>- Tu ne mérites pas la vie Nott, que t'imagines tu, crachais l'autre, toujours au sol et dominé par le brun. Tu tues des gens et ne regrettes même pas tes actes !<p>

En position de force, le brun pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait de l'autre qui n'était doté que de la parole. C'est pourquoi il le secouait violemment en criant. Pourtant il ne se libérait pas.

- Si je devais pleurer pour chaque personne que j'ai tuée... les choses n'avanceraient plus. Il faut vivre et accepter. Accepter.  
>- Accepter, vraiment ? Demanda-t-il moqueur. Et tu as accepté la mort de ta mère ! Ton premier meurtre.<br>- Insultes moi. Cognes moi. Tortures moi. Tues moi si tu le souhaites... mais ne mêles jamais plus ma mère à nos histoires !

Toujours sous le coup de la colère, le brun se releva. Il libéra son adversaire sans un regard. Ses plaintes, sa douleur, sa colère aussi et sans doute... tout était affreusement inintéressant.

Ressentir c'était se montrer faible. Le montrer au reste du monde était simplement idiot. 

* * *

><p><strong>Dans le prochain chapitre<strong>

**Chapitre 08  
><strong>

_- T'as fini de la foutre sous terre ? S'étonna le brun en entendant l'autre revenir. Vas-te laver et changes-toi : t'es crasseux et tu pues._

* * *

><p>Verdict :B ?<p>

SB


	8. Chapter 8

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout. Enfin si, par la suite il y aura mon très cher James Paterson _(que vous avez dû voir dans "Theodore Nott")_ et mon unique Andrew Scott _(que vous verrez prochainement -maintenant- dans "Andrew Scott" ... c'est fou ce que mes "longues" fics ont des noms qui ne laissent aucun doute quand au personnage principal)_

**Perso principal **: Théodore Nott _(Nooon pas possible :o) _et Zacharias Smith

**Résumé** : «Sais-tu quelle est la plus grande différence entre toi et moi, Smith ? Toi tu es un être faible, avec une morale de bas étage. » « Parce que tu as une morale, toi ? » « Moi j'ai compris qu'une vie quelconque n'est pas plus importante que la mienne. Je préfère vivre dix minutes de plus et tuer dix innocents que mourir. » « Tu es un monstre. » « Et toi un idiot ».

**Titre** : A comme Association et comme Abruti _  
><em>

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 08

**Année en cours**: Fin de Poudlard

**Divers** : Un jour en avance (même pas puisque je poste avant midi le dimanche mais chut) ; disons que demain j'suis pas sure de poster donc j'préfère prendre les devants et mettre en avance. Donc pour ceux qui lisent : peut être pas de HP6 demain.

**Review Anonyme** : http:/ /snapou-black .kazeo. com/ [Même les autres ; Blog "complet" dans peu de temps]

* * *

><p>Seul dans la cuisine, car il avait réellement espéré pouvoir se faire un petit casse-dalle, Theodore ressenti la même, vive et soudaine, douleur au niveau de son bras. Cette fois-ci, il n'eut pourtant pas le réflexe (ou la chance) de se retenir quelque part (sur la table, par exemple). Dans sa chute, il se cogna sur le bord, pointu, de la table... Chanceux dans son malheur, il n'eut rien.<p>

Quelques minutes les fesses au sol, et les yeux rivés vers l'extérieur (Smith ne devait surtout pas le trouver ainsi), le mangemort daigna enfin se relever pour combler son ventre qui criait famine et réclamait pitance. De nouveau à faire tous les placards, tiroirs et étagères, l'assassin était à deux doigts de regretter la mort d'Esther : elle aurait au moins pu être utile, elle.

- T'as fini de la foutre sous terre ? S'étonna le brun en entendant l'autre revenir. Vas-te laver et changes-toi : t'es crasseux et tu pues.  
>- J'n'ai pas encore fini, mais j'avais la dalle. T'as rien préparé pour moi ?<p>

Se tournant vers le blaireau, le reptile le regardait tel un échappé de l'asile. Avait-il entendu ce qu'il avait cru entendre ?

- Puis-je savoir pourquoi je t'aurais préparé quelque chose ?  
>- Merlin mais... ton front Nott. Qu'est ce que tu t'es fait ?<p>

Ne comprenant pas le pourquoi du changement de sujet, Theodore porta la main à son front, puis la retira. Ses doigts furent ensuite regardés par le brun avec une paire d'yeux surpris. Du sang. Il avait du sang sur les mains, et ce n'était plus une expression pour parler de ses crimes.

Zacharias était déjà près de lui, un torchon à la main, près à éponger et essuyer le front de l'autre, si blanc d'ordinaire. Aussi vite que possible, Theodore repoussa le premier, lui emprunta malgré tout le morceau de tissu et quitta la cuisine sans dire un mot. Ni même une insulte. Ce qui n'était pas sans inquiéter le sorcier aux cheveux blonds.

- Nott, tout va bien ?  
>- Comme quelqu'un qui saigne sans le savoir et qui se fait emmerder par un bouffon. Vas enterrer l'autre et laisses-moi prendre soin de ma, Ô combien précieuse et fragile, petite personne.<p>

Bon, au moins il savait à présent que Nott allait bien. Ou n'était pas agonisant, c'était déjà ça de prit. Son humeur de chien le prouvait bien assez. Mais cet âne là était-il capable de se soigner seul ? Auprès de Voldemort, d'autres mangemorts devaient être qualifiés et capable de soigner les potentiels blessés... donc Theodore Nott était-il capable de prendre soin de lui ?

Prit d'un doute : il entra dans la salle d'eau.

- Mais qu'est ce que tu fais, Nott !

La scène qu'il découvrait été surréaliste. Le mangemort s'apprêtait à obliger son sang de stopper son écoulement... au moyen d'un sortilège plus généralement utilisé pour torturer. Ou pour vider les bêtes de leur sang, en boucherie.

- Je me soigne !  
>- Tu vas te tuer, oui ! T'y connais rien !<br>- Je suis pas à l'article de la mort, non plus, l'agressa Theodore en guise de réponses. Et j'me soigne comme je veux ! Vas manger, enterrer la vieille peau, ce que tu veux mais dégages.  
>- Ca n'a rien de grave, tu sais. On nettoie la plaie, on désinfecte et ton corps fera le reste. Si tu veux je peux...<br>- Le jour où tu me toucheras pour autre chose que transplaner ou te faire tabasser ... n'est pas encore arrivé Smith, grinça le brun.

Le blond soupira. Il était peine perdu que d'essayer de raisonner le blessé. Autant il pouvait être une véritable tête à claque, chiant, con, sans morale... autant il l'intriguait. Qu'est ce qui avait bien pu rendre Theodore Nott ainsi ? Aussi froid, distant, cruel. Une personne ? Un évènement ? L'absence d'un être cher ? La vie ? Tant de possibilités qui faisaient qu'au fond... Zacharias avait pitié de Theodore plus qu'autre chose.

- Je peux t'expliquer, alors, suggéra le blond. Si tu préfères.  
>- Soignes ton bras, tu t'inquiéteras de mon front plus tard... voire jamais<p>

Malgré lui, Zacharias sourit. Toujours pas étonné. Il ne côtoyait, ne supportait pas le brun depuis deux jours que son comportement et ses réactions lui semblaient déjà, par moment, familière, voire prévisible. Dans son allure, l'ancien vers avait l'art et la manière de se tenir, parler, se comporter de telle façon à ne laisser aucuns doutes sur son comportement et réactions. Nott était prévisible... sans l'être.

- Mets donc ta fierté au placard, pour une fois... et laisses moi t'aider.  
>- Mets ta connerie de côté et fou moi la paix, rétorqua le brun de mauvaise foi. Et plutôt crever que d'avoir une quelconque dette envers toi. Et crever dans d'atroces souffrances, hein.<p>

A contre cœur, Smith daigna enfin sortir de la salle de bain. Theodore était en train de se regarder dans la glace, sa baguette le long de sa jambe. La porte close, le gêneur parti, le mangemort tourna le verrou : nous ne sommes jamais trop prudents.

Hésitant et maladroit, le brun tourna le robinet, prit un gant de toilette propre et l'humidifia avant de se le passer sur le front et d'essuyer le sang.

Tant qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience de sa blessure, il n'avait rien ressenti, aucune douleur aucun mal... rien. Dès l'instant où Smith le lui avait apprit, par contre, elle était apparue. Son cerveau la lui avait créée. Les mystères du corps humains n'avaient donc aucunes limites, sourit le mangemort. 

* * *

><p><strong>Dans le prochain chapitre<strong>

**Chapitre 09  
><strong>

_- Tu sais que t'as l'air gentil quand tu dors... dommage que ça ne soit qu'une impression et que sitôt réveillé : tu montres le diable qui est en toi._

* * *

><p>Verdict :B ?<p>

SB


	9. Chapter 9

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout. Enfin si, par la suite il y aura mon très cher James Paterson _(que vous avez dû voir dans "Theodore Nott")_ et mon unique Andrew Scott _(que vous verrez prochainement -maintenant- dans "Andrew Scott" ... c'est fou ce que mes "longues" fics ont des noms qui ne laissent aucun doute quand au personnage principal)_

**Perso principal **: Théodore Nott _(Nooon pas possible :o) _et Zacharias Smith

**Résumé** : «Sais-tu quelle est la plus grande différence entre toi et moi, Smith ? Toi tu es un être faible, avec une morale de bas étage. » « Parce que tu as une morale, toi ? » « Moi j'ai compris qu'une vie quelconque n'est pas plus importante que la mienne. Je préfère vivre dix minutes de plus et tuer dix innocents que mourir. » « Tu es un monstre. » « Et toi un idiot ».

**Titre** : A comme Association et comme Abruti _  
><em>

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 09

**Année en cours**: Fin de Poudlard

**Divers** : Et comme c'est les vacances : là aussi je posterais un autre chapitre mercredi (en plus du dimanche habituel)

**Review Anonyme** : http:/ /snapou-black .kazeo. com/ [Même les autres ; Blog "complet" dans peu de temps]

* * *

><p>Les mains légèrement tremblantes et donc dissimulées dans les poches de son pantalon, Theodore quitta enfin la salle de bain. Si Smith s'autorisait le moindre commentaire, le moindre sourire, le moindre mouvement suspect : il le tuait. Sans hésiter. Comme souvent. Comme toujours.<p>

Jamais sa main n'avait trahit la moindre hésitation. Jamais son cœur n'avait fait des sienne. Jamais il n'avait eu un regret ou une pensée proche de ce sentiment. "Cette personne a de la famille, je ne peux leur faire vivre ça". Sa mère aussi avait eu une famille ! Un mari, un fils... il n'y avait pas de raisons. Pas à ses yeux, en tous cas.

- Tout va bien, Nott ?  
>- Ta gueule et fait à manger. Et profites-en pour me donner du chocolat, répondit le brun agressif.<p>

Le jeune Nott espérait bien que l'autre ne soit pas aveugle, et comprenne que le moment n'était pas venu de le contredire. Chaque chose en son temps. Mais pas chez Smith, de toute évidence.

Tourné en direction du mangemort, l'autre évadé haussa un sourcil et releva un coin de sa bouche... moqueur. Bien que pas encore impeccable, que de la terre restait sur ses vêtements et quelques miettes dans les cheveux : le blond était déjà plus présentable. Seul point positif du tableau.

- Tu veux pas non plus un massage, tant qu'on y est ? Demanda-t-il en guise de refus. Et que je te déchausse et te baise les pieds. Après tout : pourquoi pas.  
>- Tu me touches, commença Theodore. Je te tue. N'est pas né celui qui posera une main sur moi.<br>- Et Malfoy n'est pas née, peut-être ?  
>- C'est ... différent.<p>

Zacharias voulut sourire, non pour se moquer (pour une fois !) mais le brun l'amusait. Sans doute qu'il n'aurait pas dû trouver la situation plaisante, elle ne prêtait même pas du tout au rire et pourtant. Theodore Nott était sur la défensive, était gêné et cela valait bien tous les "je te tuerais, Smith" du monde.

- En quoi l'est-ce ?  
>- Et mon chocolat, il vient ?<p>

La conversation était close. Du côté de Theodore en tout cas et Zacharias préféra ne pas essayer de creuser encore... la pierre étant généralement dure à forer, il tenterait la dynamite plus tard. Le blond commença donc à ouvrir tous les placards, mimétisme parfait de ce que son congénère avait fait un peu plus tôt.

Quand il tomba nez à nez avec le chocolat, l'ancien blaireau fût prit d'un élan de générosité improbable. Une plaque fût sortie de sa cachette en envoyée en direction de l'assassin. A la simple vue du colis inespéré, le mangemort sourit.

- Soumis le petit Smith ?

Bien appuyé sur le dossier et se balançant sur sa chaise, un pied par terre et l'autre sur un des barreaux... Theodore regardait le blond essayer de l'ignorer. Son regard allait à gauche, à droite de la pièce, ouvrait un placard pour le fermer aussitôt et opter pour un tiroir qui subissait le même sort.

- Tu viendras me prévenir quand y aura un truc de prêt, hein. J'vais dormir.

La chambre de la défunte lui convînt parfaitement. Spacieuse, lumineuse, aux couleurs bien accordées et sans décorations inutile : Theodore avait affaire à une chambre qui n'avait rien perdu de son but premier... offrir un lit.

Le jeune garçon se laissa tomber sur le matelas. Les bras écartés, les yeux fermés, il avait accueillit sa chute comme une libération. Un vrai lit confortable, dans une vraie chambre sans trop de "fautes de goûts" (Cela restait une chambre de vieille femme), dans une vraie maison avec de vrais humains. Un vrai humain en l'occurrence.

Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour s'endormir, alors que cela n'était pas prévu. S'allonger et attendre que le temps ne passe lui avait parut tout aussi honorable sur le coup. La fatigue en avait décidé autrement.

Installé dans la largeur du lit et non pas dans sa longueur, ses jambes qui touchaient le sol furent finalement ramenés tout contre lui. Le mangemort avait bien fière allure, ainsi endormit et recroquevillé sur lui-même.

Et ça ne serait pas Zacharias qui lui dirait le contraire.

Ayant prévu de réveiller le garçon, probablement endormit tant il était calme, par un "DEBOUT NOTT" immédiatement suivit d'un verre d'eau sur la tête... l'ancien Poufsouffle prit place sur le bord du lit, le regarda un instant dormir (pourquoi était-il obligé de le réveiller ! il était si calme à présent) et le secoua doucement.

- Encore cinq minutes, grogna-t-il dans son sommeil. Steuplait.  
>- Tu sais Nott, j'suis pas Malfoy ! Alors tu lèves tes fesses et tu viens bouffer.<br>- C'est les escargots et les limaces que tu vas aller bouffer, Smith, si tu me réveilles encore une fois comme ça.  
>- Miam, bon appétit bien sur.<p>

D'un coup de pied, Theodore envoya l'autre rencontré et déguster la moquette.

Grognon, Theodore éloigna l'autre de sa personne d'un bon coup de pied dans le ventre. Surprit, Zacharias ne fit rien pour l'empêcher d'instaurer la distance de survie entre eux deux.

- Tu sais que t'as l'air gentil quand tu dors... dommage que ça ne soit qu'une impression et que sitôt réveillé : tu montres le diable qui est en toi.  
>- Et toi t'as presque l'air intelligent quand tu ne parles pas.<p>

Sans un mot supplémentaire, le mangemort se leva. Il défroissa rapidement et manuellement ses vêtements, vérifia qu'il avait bel et bien toujours sa baguette en sa possession avant d'enfin sortir de la chambre... en passant devant son compagnon d'infortune sans le regarder une fois. 

* * *

><p><strong>Dans le prochain chapitre<strong>

**Chapitre 10**

_- Les morts n'ont plus besoin de lit, je fais dans le recyclage._

* * *

><p>Verdict :B ?<p>

SB


	10. Chapter 10

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout. Enfin si, par la suite il y aura mon très cher James Paterson _(que vous avez dû voir dans "Theodore Nott")_ et mon unique Andrew Scott _(que vous verrez prochainement -maintenant- dans "Andrew Scott" ... c'est fou ce que mes "longues" fics ont des noms qui ne laissent aucun doute quand au personnage principal)_

**Perso principal **: Théodore Nott _(Nooon pas possible :o) _et Zacharias Smith

**Résumé** : «Sais-tu quelle est la plus grande différence entre toi et moi, Smith ? Toi tu es un être faible, avec une morale de bas étage. » « Parce que tu as une morale, toi ? » « Moi j'ai compris qu'une vie quelconque n'est pas plus importante que la mienne. Je préfère vivre dix minutes de plus et tuer dix innocents que mourir. » « Tu es un monstre. » « Et toi un idiot ».

**Titre** : A comme Association et comme Abruti _  
><em>

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 10

**Année en cours**: Fin de Poudlard

**Divers** : Donc qui dit vacances dit "je suis de bonne humeur" (ou pas ! Non mais "sommes nous libre en société ?" on est libre ou pas ?) et puis **j'ai plus de chocolat !** conclusion ? On va tuer THEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO je sais pas où mais il va mourruter, sauf si vous m'offrez du chocolat ? des tooooonnes de chocolat

**Review Anonyme** : http:/ /snapou-black .kazeo. com/ [Même les autres ; Blog "complet" dans peu de temps]

* * *

><p>Pareil à un automate, Theodore prit place autour de la table de la cuisine et fronça les sourcils à la vue du plat concocté par Smith. Attentif à la réaction de l'assassin, le cuistot en herbe ne détournait pas les yeux. Comment réagirait-il en comprenant que le repas de ce soir consistait à n'être qu'un simple jambon-pâte.<p>

L'attente ne fût pas longue.

- Loin de moi l'envie de me la jouer fin gourmet, Smith, débuta Theo le plus neutre possible. Mais c'est une plaisanterie, j'espère.  
>- Je connais pas la maison, tu m'excuseras hein.<p>

Dans un vacarme volontaire, l'ancien serpent fit reculer sa chaise et se releva. Droit et fier, il alla ensuite se servir dans l'armoire renfermant le chocolat et en prit une demi plaque avant de refermer la porte et la bloquer à l'aide d'un sortilège.

- Et bien bon appétit, Smith. Je m'en vais joyeusement crever de faim dans mon lit.  
>- Ce n'est pas ton lit.<br>- Les morts n'ont plus besoin de lit, je fais dans le recyclage.

Zacharias mangea donc seul, ce qui n'était sans doute pas plus mal au final. Et si Nott décidait de se la jouer tête de mule et difficile, il n'allait pas non plus aller lui courir après. Qu'il aille au diable lui, sa baguette et son foutu chocolat.

Après avoir déposé son assiette dans l'évier et décidait de la nettoyer... mais plus tard, Zacharias, comme Theodore, sortit.

L'un préféra passer par la porte de derrière, celle qui donnait sur le jardin... dans le but de vite finir sa tâche pour tenter d'oublier son forfait. Horrible forfait. Quand à l'autre, toujours dans la chambre d'Esther, il ouvrit la fenêtre et sauta.

Conquérant, sur de lui et bien décidé à reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions, Theodore partait à la chasse. La première petite famille heureuse et aimante qui oserait croiser son chemin goûterait à sa baguette. Clic Clac, une famille en moins et des moyens retrouvés.

Il ne cherchait rien de plus précis. Une famille. Avec des enfants. De jeunes enfants si possible... n'ayant pas encore l'âge d'aller à Poudlard. Ca ne devait pas être si compliqué à trouver.

Tandis qu'il se baladait, attentif à tous ceux qui l'entourait, Theodore se sentait observé. Comme s'il n'était qu'une vulgaire bête de foire. Pour une fois dans sa vie, il n'en tint pourtant pas rigueur, les ignorant simplement.

Un meurtre isolé ne serait pas intéressant, ça l'était rarement. Une famille c'était tellement plus jouissif, tellement plus passionnant.

De nouveau plein de terre, Zacharias était adossé contre un arbre, éloigné du cadavre. Sa main droite caressant son bras brûlé, la douleur était déjà moins forte... Esther avait vraiment une très jolie armoire à pharmacie. Ses yeux, eux, étaient attirés par tout autre chose : le corps de la vieille tante, justement.

Sa tombe était prête, creusée et régulière... prête. C'était lui qui ne l'était pas. Lui qui n'était pas assez immonde pour ainsi la faire disparaître et ensuite faire comme si jamais n'avait existé Esther. Si son père apprenait ce qu'il avait fait, qui il avait aidé et qui il avait enterrait, jamais Zacharias ne pourrait être pardonné. Jamais.

Mais qu'est ce qui lui avait prit, aussi, d'essayer de retrouver sa liberté grâce à Nott ? Etait-il idiot ou pire que ça ? Mieux valait, semblait-il, ignorer la réponse. Le blaireau doutant lui-même de sa manière à gérer la situation.

- Pardonnes moi papa, gémit Zacharias. Pardonnes moi.

Une larme coula sur sa joue pleine de terre. Si bien que son passage était facilement traçable. Puis ça ne fût plus une mais des. Le blaireau ramena contre lui ses jambes, les encercla de ses bras et enfouis sa tête au dedans. Il était seul avec ses larmes et ce n'était sans doute pas plus mal.

Il n'avait pas envie d'entendre les moqueries de Nott. De voir son sourire moqueur. De sentir son regard emplit de dégoût.

Il n'avait pas envie d'entendre le brun, incapable de maîtriser ses pulsions, se moquer de lui et de ses larmes.

Il n'avait pas envie, plus envie, d'être avec Nott. Nott qui, en même pas une heure de temps, avait réussit à lui caser un cadavre sur le dos. Et non des moindre.

Nott. Un aimant à ennuis. Ou une machine à ennuis. Au final cela revenait au même : il y avait toujours des ennuis à la clé.

Le problème était donc Nott.

- Fait chier, hurla finalement Smith en cognant dans le sol.

Theodore ouvrit la porte, aussi facilement que s'il n'avait tenté d'entrer chez lui (à l'époque où il y était le bienvenu et que sa tête n'était pas menacée par un cinglé sans nez, cela allait de soi). Le mangemort se moqua de la petite famille pure, innocente et parfaite. Idiote oui. Des ânes qu'ils étaient. Voldemort était en vie, continuait à faire des siennes en compagnie de ses hommes et eux... eux continuaient à vivre comme si de rien était. Ce que les sorciers pouvaient être cons des fois, pire que les moldus... et c'était dire.

Baguette en main, il poussa la porte du salon-salle à manger d'om des paroles pleines d'entrain et de joie, ainsi que des rires et des éclats de voix se faisaient entendre. Bientôt tout ne serait plus que cris, pleurs et larme.

Calme luxe et volupté.

- Bonjour monsieur, s'exclama Theodore en surgissant dans la pièce tout sourire. Madame, ajouta-t-il en une courbette plus moqueuse que respectueuse. 

* * *

><p><strong>Dans le prochain chapitre<strong>

**Chapitre 11**

_- Et vous allez me tuer aussi ? Et mon père ? Et ma mère ? _

_[...]  
>- Parce que vous avez l'air gentil.<em>

* * *

><p>Verdict :B ?<p>

SB


	11. Chapter 11

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout. Enfin si, par la suite il y aura mon très cher James Paterson _(que vous avez dû voir dans "Theodore Nott")_ et mon unique Andrew Scott _(que vous verrez prochainement -maintenant- dans "Andrew Scott" ... c'est fou ce que mes "longues" fics ont des noms qui ne laissent aucun doute quand au personnage principal)_

**Perso principal **: Théodore Nott _(Nooon pas possible :o) _et Zacharias Smith

**Résumé** : «Sais-tu quelle est la plus grande différence entre toi et moi, Smith ? Toi tu es un être faible, avec une morale de bas étage. » « Parce que tu as une morale, toi ? » « Moi j'ai compris qu'une vie quelconque n'est pas plus importante que la mienne. Je préfère vivre dix minutes de plus et tuer dix innocents que mourir. » « Tu es un monstre. » « Et toi un idiot ».

**Titre** : A comme Association et comme Abruti _  
><em>

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 11

**Année en cours**: Fin de Poudlard

**Divers**: A présent : retour à la normale et je poste le dimanche matin. (et puis même que j'aime pas les changements d'heures

**Review Anonyme** : http:/ /snapou-black .kazeo. com/ [Même les autres ; Blog "complet" dans peu de temps]

* * *

><p>Les deux adultes se tournèrent vers Theodore. L'interrogation laissa vite sa place à la panique. La baguette qu'avait le jeune inconnu, qui venait d'entrer sans même y être invité, n'avait rien de rassurant. Elle était même affreusement bavarde en ce qui concernait ses futures actions. La baguette était bavarde mais les doigts qui caressait le bois, presque avec amour, l'était tout autant.<p>

- Je vous préviens, j'ai une baguette et je sais m'en servir, annonça l'homme, la voix tremblante. Alors allez-vous-en ! Tout de suite.  
>- Ecoutez cela, ricana Theodore, désinvolte. Vous savez... Ils disent tous ça... et je les tuent tous.<p>

L'homme attira sa femme vers lui, et de leurs deux corps, ils firent un barrage pour dissimuler leurs deux enfants aux yeux de l'assassin. Ils savaient leur geste inutile, vain et surtout stupide. Mais ils n'avaient pu s'en empêcher. Et Theodore le leur prouva bien assez, car il s'approcha et les contraignit à s'éloigner l'un de l'autre.

- Pour une fois, j'ai envie de changer les règles. Avada Kedavra.

Et pour une fois, en effet, Theodore changea les règles. Ses règles surtout. Ses règles seulement. L'un des deux enfants, le plus jeune d'apparence, s'effondra sans vie et percuta son aîné dans sa dernière et funeste chute.

Zacharias inspira un grand coup et commença enfin à recouvrir le corps. Il avait, au préalable, prit soin de regarder la défunte pour ne jamais oublier. Jamais oublier ce qu'il avait été prêt à faire, à cacher, pour rester libre et garder la vie.

En voler une. Pas directement mais... c'était tout comme. S'il n'était pas celui ayant tenu l'arme du crime, il était celui qui n'avait rien fait pour l'empêcher. Qui n'avait pas été prévenir les aurors. Qui avait accepté d'entrer dans le jeu et cacher Esther.

Theodore ne regardait plus l'homme ou même la femme, qui étaient tous deux figés sur place, muets d'horreur. Le jeune mangemort préférait porter toute son attention sur l'enfant toujours debout et qui le fixait les yeux ronds.

- Vous l'avez tué ? Demanda-t-il doucement, connaissant la réponse mais posant la question tout de même. Il est mort ?  
>- Bravo Einstein. Tu veux du chocolat en récompense de ta perspicacité ?<p>

Les grands yeux gris du petit ne faillissaient pas malgré la moquerie non masquée, toujours rivés sur l'assassin. Ils le dérangeaient, ces yeux le mettaient mal à l'aise. Et son air distant, retiré, éloigné voire absent le déboussolait. Comment pouvait-il rester ainsi alors que son cadet reposait à ses pieds.

- J'te cause le nain, le brusqua un peu l'autre. T'en veux ou non ?  
>- Et vous allez me tuer aussi ? Et mon père ? Et ma mère ?<p>

Perdu, Nott se tourna vers les deux parents. Inintéressants ces deux là.

- Oui, répondit-il simplement. Pourquoi je vous garderais en vie ?  
>- Parce que vous avez l'air gentil.<br>- L'air gentil, répéta Theodore à voix basse. T'es vraiment pas un malin toi.

Le petit blond ne le quittait pas des yeux et le grand brun en était affreusement gêné. Pas de la gêne au sens où Smith aurait pu le comprendre et se moquer de lui. Plutôt de la gêne, embêté, agacé. Son pied commençait à taper joyeusement contre le sol, indépendamment de sa volonté. C'était toujours comme ça, quand il se forçait à rester calme et maître de lui trop longtemps : son pied se sentait alors contraint de tout dévoiler au grand jour. Alors qu'il n'y était qu'obligé.

- J'aimerais bien que vous décidiez de ne pas me tuer, moi. Et mon père. Et ma mère.  
>- Et ton frère ?<br>- Il est mort, rappela l'enfant comme s'il ne s'agissait pas de son frère. C'est trop tard.  
>- Oui. Mais pour toi aussi, tu sais. Dès l'instant où je suis entré chez toi : tu étais condamné à mourir.<p>

Zacharias rentra. Il loucha un moment sur l'armoire que Nott avait bloqué à l'aide de sa baguette, puis tenta malgré tout sa chance. S'il ne lui était pas interdit de s'approcher de la porte, et de toucher la poigné, en revanche il avait beau tirer qu'elle restait fermée.

Bien décidé à se changer les idées, le blond alla dans le salon, prit un livre au hasard sur les étagères avant de s'installer. Confortablement allongé dans le canapé, le blaireau était à mille lieux de se douter (et se demander) de ce que faisait son compagnon.

A cet instant même, le petit aux yeux gris voyait le corps de son père tomber à la suite de celui de sa mère. Au sol depuis plusieurs minutes déjà, elle avait eu la chance de tomber sur le canapé situé juste derrière elle. Ce ne fût pas le cas de son époux qui s'effondra, et à qui la tête rencontra le coin de la table.

Un petit sourire sur les lèvres, Nott admirait son travail. Presque achevé. Il restait le second môme, l'abruti qui voulait vivre.

- Tu tiens toujours à vivre, maintenant que tu es tout seul ?  
>- Je veux pas mourir, murmura l'enfant.<br>- Tu veux vivre ? Comprit le jeune adulte, surprit.  
>- J'ai pas dis ça. J'veux pas mourir.<br>- Si t'es pas mort c'est que tu es vivant.  
>- Vous n'êtes pas mort vous, releva le blond. Mais.<br>- Mais je ne suis pas vivant non plus, acheva le brun.

Que l'enfant soit idiot sonnait, à présent, moins comme une évidence. Il ne pouvait pas être si bête que ça. Enoncer ainsi les vérités, les faits qu'il voyait mais ne comprenait pas. Non. Le mioche n'était ni idiot ni intelligent. Il était... enfant.

- Avada Kedavra. 

* * *

><p><strong>Dans le prochain chapitre<strong>

**Chapitre 12**

_- - T'es bizarre, Nott. A chaque fois que je commence à me dire que tu es humain, tu me prouves que tu ne l'es pas. Et quand je me rends compte que tu ne l'es pas... tu sembles le devenir. _

* * *

><p>Verdict :B ?<p>

SB


	12. Chapter 12

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout. Enfin si, par la suite il y aura mon très cher James Paterson _(que vous avez dû voir dans "Theodore Nott")_ et mon unique Andrew Scott _(que vous verrez prochainement -maintenant- dans "Andrew Scott" ... c'est fou ce que mes "longues" fics ont des noms qui ne laissent aucun doute quand au personnage principal)_

**Perso principal **: Théodore Nott _(Nooon pas possible :o) _et Zacharias Smith

**Résumé** : «Sais-tu quelle est la plus grande différence entre toi et moi, Smith ? Toi tu es un être faible, avec une morale de bas étage. » « Parce que tu as une morale, toi ? » « Moi j'ai compris qu'une vie quelconque n'est pas plus importante que la mienne. Je préfère vivre dix minutes de plus et tuer dix innocents que mourir. » « Tu es un monstre. » « Et toi un idiot ».

**Titre** : A comme Association et comme Abruti _  
><em>

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 12

**Année en cours**: Fin de Poudlard

**Divers**: J'ai je ne sais combien de début de fin possible (oui bon j'me comprends) mais j'arrive pas à me décider laquelle choisir. Et il faut que je le fasse maintenant car c'est la suite de la fic qui en dépend (oui bon j'ai toujours tendance à écrire le début, écrire la fin et faire le milieu selon ma fin) donc c'est pourquoi je vous demanderais de choisir entre 1 et 4 (y a pas que deux fins hein mais c'est pour un truc)** Donc 1 ou 2 ou 3 ou 4 (mais toutes les fins écrites, qu'elles correspondent à 1, 2, 3 ou 4 seront disponibles sur kazeo dans la partie Bonus**

**Review Anonyme** : http:/ /snapou-black .kazeo. com/ [Même les autres ; Blog "complet" dans peu de temps]

* * *

><p>Au fil de sa lecture, Zacharias avait finir par se mettre à somnoler sur le livre. Le contenu des quelques deux cent pages qu'il avait entre les mains n'était pas des plus passionnant. Ajoutés à cela qu'il était fatigué et de relative mauvaise humeur par la faute du mangemort, et les conditions requises pour être attentif à sa lecture n'étaient pas là.<p>

Ce qui le réveilla bien, ce fût la porte qui claquait. Nott était dans la chambre d'Esther, à dormir probablement. Sur le moment, une seule possibilité ne vint à l'esprit du blaireau : les mangemorts avaient déjà retrouvés leur trace.

Prudent et silencieux, il se leva et alla voir, sur la pointe des pieds, contre qui ils auraient à se battre.

- Coucou !

L'angoisse de l'ancien prisonnier de Voldemort diminua aussitôt. Même s'il ignorait comment Nott avait fait pour se retrouver dehors alors qu'il était partit dans la chambre.

- Tu m'as fait peur, avoua-t-il à l'assassin. Tu viens d'où ?  
>- J'ai été... faire les courses, y avait pas grand chose à manger.<br>- T'as payé avec quoi ?

Un sourire moqueur aux lèvres, Theodore le regarda longuement. Puis il désigna ses bras et ses poches chargés de petits paquets rapetissés.

- Quelque chose me dit que... non seulement la réponse ne te plaira pas, mais qu'en plus tu ne tiens pas vraiment à le savoir.

Zacharias resta les bras ballants dans l'entrée. Il ne protesta pas lorsque Theodore le poussa pour passer. Il ne râla pas lorsqu'il assaisonna son geste par une insulte. Il ne répliqua rien quand il se reçu un coup de pied dans le tibia en guise de point final.

Il comprenait ce qui n'avait pas été dit. Deviner qu'une famille venait d'être décimée par les soins du mangemort était comme une évidence. Le pourquoi lui échappait encore, mais il savait que ce qu'il avait comprit était juste.

Et cela terrifiait Zacharias.

- Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? Cette fois... personne ne t'as rien demandé. IL ne t'a rien demandé.  
>- J'avais besoin de reprendre des choses en main, se justifia Theodore dans sa grandeur d'âme. Et t'en fais pas je ne les aie pas torturés.<br>- Alors... quel plaisir en as-tu ressorti ?  
>- Moi aucun. Mais ça te permettra, à toi, de vivre un peu plus longtemps.<p>

Theodore avait lancé ça sur le ton de la conversation, comme si ces mots n'étaient qu'une banalité exaspérante. Ne venait-il pas de dire, explicitement, que c'était Eux ou Zacharias.

C'était comme s'il s'en moquait. Comme si l'idée de tuer n'avait rien d'horrible, d'atroce et de criminelle. Comme si aller ôter la vie à une famille entière, sans raison qui plus est, était aussi commun et normal qu'aller manger, boire ou se laver.

Le mangemort rangeait, tout en sifflotant, son petit stock de nourriture dans les placards. Sans surprise, il enferma le chocolat trouvé dans "son" placard et sourit à Smith.

- T'auras beau faire ce que tu veux t'en auras pas.  
>- T'es bizarre, Nott. A chaque fois que je commence à me dire que tu es humain, tu me prouves que tu ne l'es pas. Et quand je me rends compte que tu ne l'es pas... tu sembles le devenir.<br>- Manger du chocolat ne fait pas de moi un être aussi faible que toi, Smith. Toi tu es humain, moi je suis...  
>- Un monstre ? proposa le blond, appuyé près de l'évier.<br>- Non. Le monstre c'est l'humain. Je dirais... un être exceptionnel.  
>- Pauvre nul.<p>

Zacharias repartit dans le salon, s'installer dans le canapé et bouquiner. Aussi ennuyeux ne soit le livre en question, il était tout de même bien plus intéressant, moins agaçant et plus agréable.

Quand à Theodore, discrètement il fit réchauffer le plat de pâtes et s'en servit une petite assiette, qu'il alla déguster dans la chambre. Ce n'est pas qu'il regrettait d'avoir fait son difficile, mais les évènements de la soirée l'avaient mis en appétit : tuer, ça n'en a pas l'air à première vue, mais ça creuse drôlement.

Le brun dormait à présent à poings fermés. Ou pas. Un main serrant amoureusement sa baguette, les chaussures toujours lacées aux pieds, et les couvertures bien installées sur lui : au moindre bruit suspect, il était prêt à dégainer, attaquer, tuer et vivre.

C'est pourquoi, quand la porte s'ouvrit doucement, contrairement à la fois précédente lorsque Smith était venu le réveiller : le brun fût rapidement sur ses jambes, la baguette au poing.

- Petrificus totalus.

Il entendit un corps qui tombait en arrière, et daigna enfin allumer la bougie près du lit pour voir la tête de l'arrivant. Voir l'horrible blondinet ne le surprit pas. Si son simple petrificus avait fonctionné, cela ne pouvait être quelqu'un de bien intelligent.

La preuve.

- Tu veux quoi, Smith ? Demanda-t-il en lui redonnant vie.  
>- Y a pas une place pour moi dans le lit ? Y a pas de chambre d'ami et bon... le canapé est pas très confortable tu vois et...<br>- Et tu devras t'y habituer, trancha Nott. Alors tu vas te coucher sinon je vais te coucher et j'suis pas sur que ça soit une solution qui nous plaise à tous les deux.  
>- Tu me borderais ? Me lirais une histoire ? Me chanterais une berceuse ?<br>- Trois claques et bonsoir, je prends mes clics et mes clacs.

Le blaireau hocha la tête de haut en bas, un air embêté démontré par sa bouche... et fit demi-tour.

- Sympa, grommela-t-il juste pour lui.

* * *

><p><strong>Dans le prochain chapitre<strong>

**Chapitre 13**

_- Tu m'as touché là, Smith, où je rêve ?  
>- Tais-toi, Nott. Ou je te refrappes.. <em>

* * *

><p>Verdict :B ?<p>

Et n'oubliez pas de choisir entre 1 2 3 et 4

SB


	13. Chapter 13

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout. Enfin si, par la suite il y aura mon très cher James Paterson _(que vous avez dû voir dans "Theodore Nott")_ et mon unique Andrew Scott _(que vous verrez prochainement -maintenant- dans "Andrew Scott" ... c'est fou ce que mes "longues" fics ont des noms qui ne laissent aucun doute quand au personnage principal)_

**Perso principal **: Théodore Nott _(Nooon pas possible :o) _et Zacharias Smith

**Résumé** : «Sais-tu quelle est la plus grande différence entre toi et moi, Smith ? Toi tu es un être faible, avec une morale de bas étage. » « Parce que tu as une morale, toi ? » « Moi j'ai compris qu'une vie quelconque n'est pas plus importante que la mienne. Je préfère vivre dix minutes de plus et tuer dix innocents que mourir. » « Tu es un monstre. » « Et toi un idiot ».

**Titre** : A comme Association et comme Abruti _  
><em>

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 13

**Année en cours**: Fin de Poudlard

**Divers**: Je vous redemande donc de choisir en 1, 2, 3 et 4, mais les chiffres ne correspondent plus à la même fin donc :D héhéhé**  
><strong>

**Review Anonyme** : http:/ /snapou-black .kazeo. com/ [Même les autres ; Blog "complet" dans peu de temps]

* * *

><p>Les jours passaient et se ressemblaient tous. Zacharias et Theodore passaient le plus clair de leur temps dans des pièces séparées, et les rares fois où ils étaient face à face cela se finissait immanquablement en bataille de paroles et propos blessant. Et fait étonnant, le blond se débrouillait parfaitement bien dans ce domaine et n'avait rien à envier à l'assassin.<p>

L'inverse serait même plus valable. Le fils Nott ayant plutôt coutume de s'attaquer physiquement à ses victimes. Combien de fois n'avait-il pas finit le combat, non pas en baissant les armes, mais en usant de sa baguette pour faire taire le blaireau. Les mots blessent parfois plus que les actes eux-mêmes, les deux l'avaient compris... et le premier n'hésitait pas à s'en servir : c'était là sa seule arme contre le mangemort.

- Mais qu'est ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire de toi, Smith, grogna Theodore tel un père parlant à un fils plus que désobéissant. T'es bon à rien.  
>- Reconduit moi chez moi... et tu ne m'auras plus dans les pattes.<p>

L'autre eut l'air de considérer la question, mais hocha par la négative. Pour une raison qu'il ne dirait certainement pas à Smith : cela lui était impossible.

- C'est trop évident. Les mangemorts doivent m'attendre là-bas.  
>- On parle de MA famille hein.<br>- Et tu es dans MES pattes que je sache.  
>- Qui est dans les pattes de qui, c'est une autre affaire. Reconduit moi chez moi et tu pourras fuir comme tu veux, sans avoir à me supporter ni rien.<br>- Non c'est non, trancha le jeune aux cheveux bruns en bataille.

Il agrémenta le tout d'un bloclangue, qu'il comptait lever assez vite, puis prit place dans le canapé. Allongé dessus, un bouquin à la main, Theodore commençait à comprendre pourquoi Smith venait le voir tous les soirs pour lui demander s'il n'y avait pas une place pour deux dans le lit. Même le sol devait être moins inconfortable que cette antiquité de canapé.

Aucuns commentaires ne fût fait. Donner raison au blond ? Et puis quoi encore. Nott préférait se passer la corde au cou plutôt que de le faire.

- Smith ? Vas me chercher une serviette et des glaçons.  
>- J'suis pas ton elfe, s'indigna-t-il.<br>- Vas. Me chercher. Une serviette. Et des glaçons, repéra donc Theodore, les dents serrées. A part bien sur si tu souhaites enterrer un second corps.  
>- Si c'est le tiens ça ne me dérange pas.<p>

Forcément. Il lui avait tendu le bâton pour se faire fouetter... et il fût fouetté. Avec Smith cela sonnait pourtant telle une évidence. Le blond n'aurait pas refusé pareil cadeau.

Bon gré, mal gré, le Poufsouffle finit tout de même par se diriger dans la cuisine et revenir avec les exigences du brun. La raison, les explications étaient évidentes, et aussi détestable ne soit le mangemort... il restait en fuite et son meilleur moyen de protections.

Il plaça l'eau gelée dans le tissu qu'il plaça de lui-même sur le bras de l'autre.

- Et ne me sors pas ton habituel "ne me touches pas", pria Zacharias. Parce que tu constateras que je fais attention à ne pas te toucher.  
>- Tu veux que je t'érige une statue en remerciements ?<p>

Au lieu de simplement souffler un bon coup et retrouver son calme, qu'il aurait vite reperdu, Zacharias lança violemment la serviette pleine de glaçon à la figure de l'autre, puis lui donna un bon coup de poing avant de reprendre comme si de rien était. Theodore se tenait à présent le nez, la bouche légèrement entrouverte et les yeux ronds. Il n'en revenait pas.

Sans que le brun ne le remarque, le blond lui avait éloigné sa baguette la plaçant bien hors de sa portée.

- Tu m'as touché là, Smith, où je rêve ?  
>- Tais-toi, Nott. Ou je te refrappes.<p>

Ce n'est qu'alors que la disparition du fidèle bout de bois ne fût remarquée. Fatigué, Theodore n'en fit pourtant aucunes remarques et se laissa simplement faire, les yeux fermés. Sentir les glaçons sur la marque qui le brûlait était formidable. Et s'il ne remercierait pas Smith pour ça, il le pensait.

Au final, le brun s'était endormi. Après l'avoir regardé quelques minutes, afin d'être sur qu'il ne fasse pas semblant, Zacharias se sentit d'humeur généreuse. Il essuya le sang qui avait coulé sur son visage, séché sur son menton. Il lui retira le livre, posé sur son torse puis le couvrit d'une fine couverture.

Il glissa sa baguette entre les doigts de l'endormis et fit demi-tour. Eteignit la lumière, ferma la porte et alla prendre place dans le lit qu'il n'avait encore jamais essayé. Zacharias le trouva impeccablement fait. Tiré à quatre épingles. La fenêtre entrouverte pour aérer. Le blond ferma les yeux, toujours debout dans l'encadrement de la porte, heureux de pouvoir enfin goûter au confort d'une chambre.

De cette chambre.  
>Jamais il n'aurait cru y avoir accès. Encore moins la trouver aussi rangée.<br>La manière dont il l'avait imaginé été semblable à un scénario catastrophe. Les meubles déplacés, voire cassés. Les vêtements d'Esther abandonnés dans un coin pour remplir les armoires d'objets dérobés à ses victimes. Le lit défait. La chambre sentant le renfermer.  
>Certainement pas ça.<p>

Pourtant en pleine nuit, vers minuit, la situation redevint normale. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sur un homme armé de sa baguette. Il s'approcha du lit occupé et, sans hésiter, tira sur les couvertures.

- Mais t'es malade ! Cria l'endormit surprit par le froid soudain.  
>- Ton pote le canapé me fait une crise : tu lui manques. Faudrait que tu ailles le rejoindre sinon il dormira pas de la nuit.<br>- C'est une plaisanterie ?  
>- Aux dernières nouvelles les canapés ne parlent pas donc... disons que c'est une manière agréable, gentille et polie de te dire : dégages c'est mon lit. <p>

* * *

><p><strong>Dans le prochain chapitre<strong>

**Chapitre 14**

_- Putain Smith ! Fou moi la paix par Merlin ! On peut même plus avoir froid tranquillement avec toi.  
><em>

* * *

><p>Verdict :B ?<p>

Et n'oubliez pas de choisir entre 1 2 3 et 4

SB


	14. Chapter 14

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout. Enfin si, par la suite il y aura mon très cher James Paterson _(que vous avez dû voir dans "Theodore Nott")_ et mon unique Andrew Scott _(que vous verrez prochainement -maintenant- dans "Andrew Scott" ... c'est fou ce que mes "longues" fics ont des noms qui ne laissent aucun doute quand au personnage principal)_

**Perso principal **: Théodore Nott _(Nooon pas possible :o) _et Zacharias Smith

**Résumé** : «Sais-tu quelle est la plus grande différence entre toi et moi, Smith ? Toi tu es un être faible, avec une morale de bas étage. » « Parce que tu as une morale, toi ? » « Moi j'ai compris qu'une vie quelconque n'est pas plus importante que la mienne. Je préfère vivre dix minutes de plus et tuer dix innocents que mourir. » « Tu es un monstre. » « Et toi un idiot ».

**Titre** : A comme Association et comme Abruti _  
><em>

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 14

**Année en cours**: Fin de Poudlard

**Divers**: Je vous redemande donc de choisir en 1, 2, 3 et 4, mais les chiffres ne correspondent plus à la même fin donc :D héhéhé** = Encore et toujours à faire please  
><strong>

**Review Anonyme** : http:/ /snapou-black .kazeo. com/ [Même les autres ; Blog "complet" dans peu de temps]

* * *

><p>- Tu sais Smith, sourit le mangemort. Parfois j'me dis que j'aurais pas dû fuir avec toi. Mais rester là-bas et... et regarder la mort en face.<p>

Zacharias stoppa tout mouvement. Sa fourchette arrêtée juste devant sa bouche, le blond fixait les yeux ronds l'autre garçon.

- T'es sérieux, Nott ?  
>- Oui. Puis je redeviens normal et j'me dis que c'est toi qui aurais dû rester et crever là-bas. Ca m'aurait fait moins d'emmerdes à gérer.<br>- J'me disais aussi.

Nott se leva et quitta la table sans avoir fini son assiette. Au début Zacharias le lui faisait systématiquement remarquer, à présent... à présent il se contentait de regarder la vaisselle encore à moitié pleine, qu'il irait jeter et laver quand lui-même aurait terminé.

Le mangemort ne l'aiderait pas. Jamais encore il ne l'avait aidé, et il doutait que cela n'ai un jour lieux. Si ça venait à arriver, d'ailleurs, il s'empresserait de prendre la température du brun qui serait probablement des plus souffrants.

La porte d'entrée claqua. A chacune des sorties du jeune homme, Zacharias sentait son ventre se tordre d'angoisse. Qu'allait-il faire à l'extérieur cette fois-ci ? Se contenterait-il de s'inviter chez quelqu'un pour un petit vol sans importances (à ses yeux), ou irait-il plus loin et éliminerait encore une famille ?

Et s'il se faisait prendre. Par des aurors ou des mangemorts. Quel était le pire, là par contre, Smith l'ignorait.

L'hiver approchait et il était sorti simplement vêtu de son pull. Aucune écharpe, aucune veste ou blouson : rien. L'assassin marchait sans regarder où ses pas le mènerait. Il voulait juste prendre l'air. Rien faire de répréhensible pour une fois. Se rafraîchir les idées et ne plus avoir Smith dans les pattes.

Plusieurs familles le dépassèrent sans qu'il ne décide de se lancer à leur suite pour les tuer à la fin. Plusieurs personnes le dévisagèrent d'une manière relativement impolie mais il ne leur en tînt pas rigueur. A l'instant T : Theodore se moquait de tout.

Il voulait retourner au manoir. Retrouver Narcissa et sa faiblesse réconfortante. Retrouver son père et ses "Je suis fier de toi, Theodore" muet. Retrouver Blaise qui le snobait parfaitement. Retrouver tout ce qu'il avait quitté, dû abandonner pour survivre.

Au fond il s'en moquait de survivre ou non. Mourir ne le dérangeait pas : il n'avait rien à perdre. C'était l'idée de leur faciliter la tâche, d'arriver vers eux la bouche en cœur et leur dire "Me voilà, tuez moi"... quitte à savoir comment se terminerait l'histoire : autant les enquiquiner jusqu'à la fin.

Ainsi il resterait lui-même, même dans la mort.

- Tu vas être malade, lança-t-on soudain dans son dos. Et mon petit doigt me dit que tu seras encore plus chiant malade qu'en bonne santé.  
>- Dis à ton petit doigt qu'il a raison, Smith. Ensuite je te botterais le cul pour avoir osé me suivre.<p>

Zacharias continua d'essayer de convaincre Theodore de rentrer, de le suivre chez Esther... ou au moins d'aller chercher une veste pour se couvrir. Les nuages gris au dessus de leur tête n'ayant rien de bien rassurant.

- Nott, fait pas l'con ! Tu vas vraiment avoir la crève hein.  
>- Tu te répètes, de un. Et de deux : avec du bol je crèverais.<p>

Sans plus attendre, la première goutte tomba. Suivie d'une autre et d'encore une autre. Le blaireau s'empara du poigné du serpent. Aussitôt alors : le reptile se figea. Il n'ouvrait plus la bouche : pas même pour une insulte bien placée et méritée (un peu quand même !). Le brun ne bougeait pas. Plus.

Smith lui aurait annoncé son amour à son égard ou qu'il était originaire de Neptune qu'il n'aurait pas eu l'air plus choqué.

- Bon... tu viens Nott ?  
>- Tu... tu m'as... tu m'as touché et... et tu me touches encore.<p>

Etonné, le blond regarda sa main qui, effectivement, serrait toujours le poigné de Theodore. Il ne le lâcha pas pour autant, se contentant de sourire à l'autre qui était à deux doigts de...

De quoi au juste ? Du meurtre ? Du suicide ? De la syncope ? De tout et rien à la fois, il ne savait trop. Son petit doigt avait beau lui souffler, une fois encore, qu'il serait dans ses intérêts et dans sa (courte) liste de bonnes idées : de lâcher le mangemort et faire demi-tour.

- Je te lâche si tu rentres, lui annonça le blaireau, tout sourire.

Bon ce n'était pas exactement ce qu'il avait prévu, mais le chantage lui avait toujours réussit (et il n'était pas esclave de son propre petit doigt). IL y avait, pourtant, un début à tout : Nott serait l'un d'entre eux

- Crèves, Smith, menaça-t-il.

Pour illustrer ses propos, le garçon sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur le torse du blond. Le sourire vainqueur arboré par ce dernier quitta bien vite ses lèvres.

- Tu dégages ou j'te dégage.  
>- T'es les doigts tout rouge, t'as froid ?<br>- Putain Smith ! Fou moi la paix par Merlin ! On peut même plus avoir froid tranquillement avec toi.  
>- Nott. Tu viens, trancha le blond.<br>- Tu sais que plus tu me le dis, moins j'en ai envie. J'ai... l'esprit de contradiction.  
>- Et tu en es fier ?<br>- Pourquoi devrais-je en avoir honte ?

Jamais ni l'un ni l'autre n'abandonnerait l'échange. Le point en jeu était bien trop facile à avoir pour le laisser à l'adversaire. Et puis tout était question de principes : on ne laissait pas gagner l'ennemi. C'était une bataille qu'on lui laissait gagner, et c'était la guerre que l'on perdait à la fin. Aussi, Zacharias trouva que ce n'était plus à celui qui tuait tout le monde de décider de sa vie. Il le traîna donc...

- Smith ? Si tu me lâches : je te suis.

Après deux secondes passée à réfléchir : la poigne se fit moins forte. Theodore partit en courant : dans la direction opposée.

- Couillon !

* * *

><p><strong>Dans le prochain chapitre<strong>

**Chapitre 15**

_- Nott... je suis pas cannibale, rentres toi ça dans le crâne une bonne fois pour toute._

* * *

><p>Verdict :B ?<p>

Et n'oubliez pas de choisir entre 1 2 3 et 4

SB


	15. Chapter 15

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout. Enfin si, par la suite il y aura mon très cher James Paterson _(que vous avez dû voir dans "Theodore Nott")_ et mon unique Andrew Scott _(que vous verrez prochainement -maintenant- dans "Andrew Scott" ... c'est fou ce que mes "longues" fics ont des noms qui ne laissent aucun doute quand au personnage principal)_

**Perso principal **: Théodore Nott _(Nooon pas possible :o) _et Zacharias Smith

**Résumé** : «Sais-tu quelle est la plus grande différence entre toi et moi, Smith ? Toi tu es un être faible, avec une morale de bas étage. » « Parce que tu as une morale, toi ? » « Moi j'ai compris qu'une vie quelconque n'est pas plus importante que la mienne. Je préfère vivre dix minutes de plus et tuer dix innocents que mourir. » « Tu es un monstre. » « Et toi un idiot ».

**Titre** : A comme Association et comme Abruti _  
><em>

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 15

**Année en cours**: Fin de Poudlard

**Divers**: Je vous redemande donc de choisir en 1, 2, 3 et 4, mais les chiffres ne correspondent plus à la même fin donc :D héhéhé** = Encore et toujours à faire please  
><strong>

**Review Anonyme** : http:/ /snapou-black .kazeo. com/ [Même les autres ; Blog "complet" dans peu de temps]

* * *

><p>La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit mais ne claqua pas. La poigné avait été utilisée, ce qui n'était pas habituel, Zacharias le promettait.<p>

- Te revoilà enfin, Nott.

Il leva la tête du plat sur lequel il était en train de s'affairer pour observer le nouvel arrivant. Le brun se tenait dans l'encadrement de la cuisine. Theodore était trempé de la tête aux pieds, ses vêtements dégoulinaient d'eau, ses cheveux collaient sur son visage accentuant encore un peu plus son teint pâle (voire maladif) habituel. Il s'était prit une belle averse sur la tête, et ne pourrait même pas dire ne pas avoir été prévenu.

- Il fait bon dehors, souffla-t-il néanmoins au blaireau conscient que son allure prouvait le contraire.  
>- Tu préfères du thé ou un chocolat chaud ?<p>

La question avait été posée plus pour la forme que par réel besoin d'une réponse. Avec Nott, il était évident que le chocolat primerait sur le thé. Quelques minutes à peine s'étaient écoulées, et Theodore avait une tasse chaude entre les mains. Pour autant, il n'y touchait pas, ne buvait pas son contenu. Le brun la tenait, la hanse de la main gauche, la main droite simplement posée sur le côté nu. Cela le réchauffait.

- Après t'iras te changer hein. Rester comme ça c'est le meilleur moyen pour être malade.  
>- Oui mam-papa.<p>

Puis, sur ses épaules, une couverture se posa. Sans surprise, Zacharias ne reçu aucun signe de reconnaissance, aucun "merci" même murmuré. Mais il n'eut pas non plus une seule insulte. Des progrès étaient véritablement faits.

Après avoir vidé sa tasse, Theodore se releva. Il se dirigea lentement vers la chambre afin de s'allonger et restait fourré sous les couvertures, pelotonné sur lui-même. Ce n'était pas trop demander, espérait-il, et priait mentalement pour que Smith ne le comprenne et évite de ramener son postérieur... au moins pour cette nuit.

D'autant plus qu'il grelottait et avait l'air ridicule ainsi trempé, que l'autre ne soit témoin (un peu plus encore) de sa chute : non merci. Le blond lui avait déjà préparé un chocolat chaud et apporté cette couverture : cela était suffisant et amplement. Le spectacle qu'il avait eu en échange prenait fin ici.

Zacharias avait bien profité, et eut plus de preuves qu'il n'en avait besoin en ce qui concernait un éventuel "j'avais raison Nott". Merlin mais oui il avait raison, jamais il n'en avait douté d'ailleurs. Pourtant, à l'heure de faire le choix, avoir froid et être trempé semblait être une alternative moins abominable qu'être enfermé entre quatre murs et en compagnie du blaireau.

- La prochaine fois... tu écouteras papa Smith.

En guise de réponse, le brun le fusilla du regard. Le moment de l'enquiquiner était des plus mal choisis... et le blond le savait. C'est pourquoi il n'ajouta rien de plus et regarda juste le brun se laisser tomber sur le lit, passer sous les couvertures, le vit se mettre en boule dessous et sourit quand l'autre décida de lui tourner le dos.

- Tu devrais aller prendre une douche chaude et changer de fringues pour être au sec.  
>- Tais-toi Smith, murmura l'assassin. Pour une fois. S'il te plaît.<p>

Le blaireau acquiesça et fit demi-tour. En sortant, il prit soin d'éteindre la lumière et de fermer la porte. Si Nott n'en faisait, encore, qu'à sa tête : il le laisserait faire. Tel un gosse désobéissant, c'est après qu'il se rendrait compte de son erreur et s'en mordrait les doigts.

Et puis ... il avait dit "s'il te plaît".

Une heure plus tard, alors que Zacharias se serait attendu à voir le brun surgir derrière lui et se mettre à râler : il se trouvait toujours affreusement seul. Ses pas le guidèrent donc jusqu'à la chambre et sa main se posa sur la poigné.

Puis il ouvrit.

Alors que Smith pensait tomber sur un brun en train de se tourner et retourner dans tous les sens sous les draps, à grelotter et claquer des dents ... il le trouva endormit. Après un sourire mi-moqueur, mi-rassuré de trouver une expression humaine récurrente chez le mangemort : le garçon au nez en trompette déplia la couverture qu'il avait sous le bras et l'étendit sur l'assassin. Il remonta ensuite jusqu'au cou la couverture, et les refit passer sous le matelas afin qu'il ne se découvre le moins possible.

Doucement, le blaireau prit la baguette du serpent, qui avait dû tomber alors qu'il se tournait, et la posa sur la table de chevet.

Etait-ce pour préserver la baguette à laquelle l'autre devait tenir énormément ? Etait-ce pour se préserver lui-même, car sans baguette : ils étaient cuits ? Pour éviter la colère de Nott si elle venait à s'abimer voire pire ?

- Tu devrais presque être frigorifié et malade tous les jours, Nott, ricana Zacharias pour lui. Tu deviens presque gérable.  
>- Je t'emmerde, Smith, souffla Theodore. Et qu'est ce que tu fais là, tu viens me manger hein.<br>- Nott... je suis pas cannibale, rentres toi ça dans le crâne une bonne fois pour toute.  
>- Tu me fais du chocolat ?<br>- Du cho... s'étonna le blaireau ne comprenant pas comment l'autre pouvait passer ainsi du coq à l'âne. Euh... oui, allez.  
>- Merci.<p>

Un "s'il te plait" et un "merci" dans la même soirée : y avait-il de quoi s'inquiéter ou pas ? 

* * *

><p><strong>Dans le prochain chapitre<strong>

**Chapitre 16**

_- Tu ne dors donc jamais réellement ? Toujours tu restes aux aguets ? Même malade ?_

* * *

><p>Verdict :B ?<p>

Et n'oubliez pas de choisir entre 1 2 3 et 4

SB


	16. Chapter 16

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout. Enfin si, par la suite il y aura mon très cher James Paterson _(que vous avez dû voir dans "Theodore Nott")_ et mon unique Andrew Scott _(que vous verrez prochainement -maintenant- dans "Andrew Scott" ... c'est fou ce que mes "longues" fics ont des noms qui ne laissent aucun doute quand au personnage principal)_

**Perso principal **: Théodore Nott _(Nooon pas possible :o) _et Zacharias Smith

**Résumé** : «Sais-tu quelle est la plus grande différence entre toi et moi, Smith ? Toi tu es un être faible, avec une morale de bas étage. » « Parce que tu as une morale, toi ? » « Moi j'ai compris qu'une vie quelconque n'est pas plus importante que la mienne. Je préfère vivre dix minutes de plus et tuer dix innocents que mourir. » « Tu es un monstre. » « Et toi un idiot ».

**Titre** : A comme Association et comme Abruti _  
><em>

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 16

**Année en cours**: Fin de Poudlard

**Divers**: Donc changement dans le postage ; deux chapitres par semaine : le mercredi (matin ou soir) et le dimanche (matin) bien sur ça sera dans la mesure du possible mais.. .c'est possible (je sors =) - et je suis désolé pour toutes vos reviews mais il m'est actuellement impossible d'y répondre (méchant :'() donc... j'irais sans doute la mettre sur Kazeo ;)**  
><strong>

**Review Anonyme** : http:/ /snapou-black .kazeo. com/ [Même les autres ; Blog "complet" dans peu de temps]

* * *

><p>Le temps que Zacharias ne revienne avec le chocolat chaud demandé par l'autre, ce dernier avait trouvé le temps de se rendormir. Le garçon aux cheveux blonds sourit à le voir allongé

Comment pouvait-on avoir l'air aussi gentil, calme et doux une fois endormit alors qu'éveillé nous étions le premier des enfoirés, une ordure de la pire espèce et un monstre sans foi ni loi ? Comment le serpent pouvait-il avoir deux visages aussi contradictoires ?

Le blaireau posa la boisson chaude sur la table de chevet et lança un sort pour la maintenir chaude jusqu'au réveil de l'assassin. Il utilisait sa baguette sans son autorisation, certes, mais c'était pour la bonne cause. Puis il remonta la couverture sur ses épaules et remit celle qui était tombée au sol.

- Abruti de tête de mule.  
>- Je t'entends Smith, murmura Theodore en se tournant vers lui. Alors garde tes insultes pour toi.<br>- Tu ne dors donc jamais réellement ? Toujours tu restes aux aguets ? Même malade ?

Pâle, le brun se redressa dans le lit et attrapa habilement sa boisson chaude. Le buvant à petites gorgées, Theodore profitait de son chocolat chaud. Imperméable aux regards appuyés qu'il recevait de la part de l'autre être humain présent dans la pièce, et adossé contre le mur, il se délectait de ce breuvage.

- Tu aurais dû aller te sécher, Nott.  
>- T'es au courant que tu l'as déjà dit, Smith ?<br>- Tu te sens mieux là, non ?

Un aimable regard noir fit office de réponse. Le blaireau ricana, moqueur, et tourna les talons après avoir reprit la tasse vide. Il éteignit la lumière et ferma la porte. Pour un peu le garçon se serait permit de saupoudrer le tout d'un petit "Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit : tu m'appelles" mais il s'agissait de Nott.

Nott qui en aurait profité pour lui en faire voir des vertes et des pas mures. Nott qui se serait permit d'abuser sans vergogne de sa bonté légendaire. Nott qui l'appelait malgré tout pour lui réclamer une couverture supplémentaire.

Ce fût ce même manège pendant les quatre jours qui suivirent. Theodore restait lové sous les nombreuses couettes réclamées au blond et ne les quittaient que pour s'enfermer une heure durant dans la salle de bain et prendre un bain chaud. Enfin c'est ce qu'avait déduit l'autre après avoir osé entrer dans la salle d'eau pour lé découvrir aussi chaude qu'un sauna et pleine de buée.

Il dormait la majeure partie du temps, ou bouquinait un des livres de chevet qu'Esther avait laissé avant de mourir. S'il les critiquait ouvertement, semblant ne pas apprécier la lecture de ces "romans de bonne femme", Zacharias avait remarqué que Theodore les finissaient systématiquement.

- J'aime pas ne pas savoir la fin d'un livre, même s'il est naze, avait-il expliqué tout en arrachant des mains l'assiette qu'on lui apportait. Smith, tu peux sortir maintenant.

Ensuite, il se rendormait. Une petite routine qui avait durée quatre jours mais qui avait profondément agacée l'autre. Merlin ! Mais Theodore Nott était un assassin, un criminel, et un fugitif. Fugitif auprès de tous, d'ailleurs. Theodore Nott avait tué une famille innocente ainsi qu'une vieille femme tout aussi innocente quelques jours plus tôt. Theodore Nott était un ennemi de l'ennui. Comment pouvait-il accepter de rester au lit, à ronchonner, lire des romans qu'il détestait et qui l'ennuyaient, sous le seul prétexte qu'il était malade ?

Theodore Nott ne pouvait pas être malade. Pas aux yeux de Zacharias. Il n'y avait qu'un être vivant qui pouvait l'être. Un humain, un animal, éventuellement une plante. Pas Nott.

Pourtant ce matin là, c'était un mangemort comme neuf qui se présentait face à lui dans la cuisine. Se tenant bien droit, les cheveux parfaitement bien décoiffés, un sourire en coin normal et un teint moins pâle qu'au cours des derniers jours : tout était normal.

- Tu me fais un chocolat chaud, Smith.  
>- Non, t'es plus malade... j'ai plus pitié de toi.<br>- Je pense que t'as pas comprit, Smith, sourit le brun. C'était pas une question.

Zacharias prit place sur une chaise, une tasse de thé et le journal devant lui : il appuyait sa décision de ne pas se soumettre aux ordres du jeune mangemort. Tout ne lui était pas dû, que diable !

- Et si tu le fais contre une plaque de chocolat ?  
>- J'aime pas le chocolat.<br>- Et après tu dis que je ne suis pas humain, hein Smith.

Surprise : il n'insista pas plus et quitta la cuisine sans avoir rien mangé. Pas même un bout de chocolat, songea le garçon aux cheveux blonds. Pour autant il ne fit rien pour le retenir, le brun était assez grand pour savoir ce qu'il faisait, pour manger si vraiment il avait faim et pour ne pas claquer les portes en partant lorsqu'il n'était pas de bonne humeur.

Bon. Mis à part pour les portes, il savait tout le reste.

Les mains dans les poches, shootant dans les malheureux cailloux qui croisaient le bout de sa chaussure, Theodore prenait l'air. Une fois encore il n'avait pas jugé utile de prendre une veste, à quoi bon puisqu'il ne pleuvait pas et qu'avec ou sans, s'il devait être malade : il le serait.

Pestant après la tête de mule qui dormait sous le même toit que lui, Theodore ne portait pas la moindre attention aux personnes qui l'entouraient. Qu'ils soient moldus ou sorciers, pour le moment, le jeune mangemort n'en avait cure.

Il aurait dû pourtant.

- Nott, quelle surprise.

Lentement il se tourna vers la voix et regarda en grimaçant son propriétaire. S'il avait été identifié aussi rapidement, cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose : mangemort. Et qui disait homme de mains de Voldemort, disait aussi "fuir" ou "prends tes jambes à ton coup" sauf pour le brun, tétanisé. 

* * *

><p><strong>Dans le prochain chapitre<strong>

**Chapitre 17**

_- Nott ! Ton chocolat la prochaine fois ... tu te le fous là où j'pense._

* * *

><p>Verdict :B ?<p>

Et n'oubliez pas de choisir entre 1 2 3 4 ou même 10 vu comment c'est parti xD

SB


	17. Chapter 17

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout. Enfin si, par la suite il y aura mon très cher James Paterson _(que vous avez dû voir dans "Theodore Nott")_ et mon unique Andrew Scott _(que vous verrez prochainement -maintenant- dans "Andrew Scott" ... c'est fou ce que mes "longues" fics ont des noms qui ne laissent aucun doute quand au personnage principal)_

**Perso principal **: Théodore Nott _(Nooon pas possible :o) _et Zacharias Smith

**Résumé** : «Sais-tu quelle est la plus grande différence entre toi et moi, Smith ? Toi tu es un être faible, avec une morale de bas étage. » « Parce que tu as une morale, toi ? » « Moi j'ai compris qu'une vie quelconque n'est pas plus importante que la mienne. Je préfère vivre dix minutes de plus et tuer dix innocents que mourir. » « Tu es un monstre. » « Et toi un idiot ».

**Titre** : A comme Association et comme Abruti _  
><em>

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 17

**Année en cours**: Fin de Poudlard

**Divers**: Désolé ; pour que vous n'ayez pas coup sur coup les chapitres : le 18 sera donc jeudi (et après dimanche etc.)**  
><strong>

**Review Anonyme** : http:/ /snapou-black .kazeo. com/ [Même les autres ; Blog "complet" dans peu de temps]

* * *

><p>Les heures s'écoulaient sans que Nott ne remontre le bout de son nez et ce n'était pas Smith qui allait s'en plaindre. Moins il avait à supporter le brun et mieux il se portait. Assis dans le canapé, qui lui servait aussi de lit, Zacharias poursuivait sa lecture du journal.<p>

Une famille moldu avait été retrouvée assassinée à quelques rues d'ici. Le père, la mère et les deux enfants. Ils avaient réussit à dater, à peu de choses près, le décès et le blaireau fût rassuré en comprenant qu'il s'agissait probablement de l'œuvre de Theodore lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés. Aucun mangemorts n'avait encore retrouvés leur trace.

Une main plaquée sur l'abdomen, Theodore s'aida du mur pour se relever. Jamais il n'avait été aussi heureux de sentir la marque le brûler, heureux que Voldemort n'appelle ses fidèles pour enfin être débarrassé de son agresseur. Un bref instant le garçon ferma les yeux, inspira un bon coup puis avança d'un pas le plus assuré possible.

Il trébuchait régulièrement. S'arrêtait un peu trop souvent. Regrettait de ne pas avoir prit cette fameuse veste qui lui aurait permit de cacher les traces de sang de son T-shirt et ainsi éviter bon nombres de regards interloqués. S'en voulait d'être sortit au lieu d'être resté bien au chaud chez Esther, en tête à tête avec l'autre blondinet.

Apercevoir la maison de la vieille femme qu'il avait tuée par erreur (pour une fois) sembla donner des ailes au jeune Nott. Tout au long de son chemin il n'avait pas su se mouvoir aussi aisément qu'à l'instant présent.

La main à présent posée sur la poignée, Theodore attendit que ses mains se calment au niveau des tremblements avant d'entrer. Sa veste, posée sur le bout des escaliers, semblait l'attendre. Smith avait-il cru qu'il ferait demi-tour, prendrait le vêtement et repartirait ?

Au pire : peu importe.

- Ah Nott ! Vient un peu dans le salon.  
>- Pas maintenant !<br>- J'ai du chocolat.  
>- Pas maintenant j'ai dit ! Hurla le brun, appuyé de tout son poids sur la rampe. Alors la ferme.<p>

Zacharias se leva, curieux de comprendre comment il pouvait en refuser. L'agaçant personnage avait enfilé sa veste et semblait de nouveau prêt à partir. Le blaireau sourit.

- Je savais bien que tu reviendrais la prendre. Tu ne peux pas être assez bête pour te refaire avoir aussi vite.  
>- T'as fini ? J'aimerais... repartir faire un tour.<br>- Si tu veux je te prépare un chocolat avant que tu repartes ?  
>- Ouai. Ca serait... sympa.<br>- Tout va bien Nott ?  
>- Bon mon chocolat !<p>

Oui. Tout allait bien. Theodore Nott qui râlait et exprimait sa mauvaise humeur était signe de bonne santé pour le blond et ça : l'autre l'avait parfaitement comprit et en profitait. De nouveau seul et appuyé sur le mur, le garçon récupéra sa baguette puis se barricada dans la salle de bain.

Dans un effort qui lui parut être surhumain l'assassin retira son pull et pu enfin voir l'origine du mal. Peu rassuré en voyant ses blessures, Theodore hésita un instant à appeler Smith pour qu'il ne l'aide ou pas.

Le mangemort ouvrit la porte de l'armoire, faisant aussi office de miroir, installée au dessus du lavabo.

- Nott ? Nott t'es passé où ? Bon sang t'es chiant quand tu t'y mets hein !

Les gestes maladroits, gauche comme Londubat, le brun chercha parmi, toutes les fioles de potions, une qu'il appréciait tout particulièrement : la potion antidouleur. Un flacon, deux flacons, trois flacons lui glissèrent des mains et finirent leurs courses en morceaux sur le sol... mais le quatrième fût le bon : enfin une potion antidouleur et elle fût la seule à lui rester entre les doigts. Il la bu en de longues gorgées, rapides, comme s'il n'avait été en manque.

- Nott ! Mais réponds quoi !

Les mains tremblantes, Theodore peinait à maintenir sa baguette au niveau de son torse afin de se soigner. Il n'était jamais rassuré quand une baguette était pointée vers lui, trop de mauvais souvenirs resurgissaient.

En règle générale c'était Narcissa qui le soignait. Elle savait comment réagir avec lui, comment le prendre pour le calmer, comment lui parler pour le remettre en confiance. Elle le connaissait et savait y faire avec lui. Probablement même plus que Blaise, ou lui-même.

Qu'avait-il pour remplacer Narcissa ? Cet abruti de Smith à qui il ne confierait jamais sa baguette magique sauf s'il souhaitait qu'elle ne se retrouve en morceaux. Theodore oubliait que le blaireau était tout disposé à l'aider, qu'il lui avait préparé un énième chocolat chaud.

- Nott ? T'es mort ?

Il inspira un bon coup et souffla enfin la formule. Jamais encore il ne l'avait essayée sur quiconque, donc encore moins sur lui-même, mais il avait tellement souvent entendu Narcissa la murmurer qu'il avait l'impression d'avoir passé sa vie à l'entendre et le lancer. La plus grosse plaie se referma et cessa définitivement de le tourmenter.

Il réitéra son geste autant de fois que cela ne fût nécessaire puis se laissa tomber au sol. La tête appuyée contre le bord de la baignoire, le brun souriait béatement et profitait de ce moment sans douleurs.

- Nott ! Ton chocolat la prochaine fois ... tu te le fous là où j'pense.

Theodore ressortait de la salle de bain, presque comme neuf mis à part au niveau de la chemise. Il le regrettait d'ailleurs : une chemise blanche à cinquante Gallions, réduite à néant à cause d'un abruti de Voldemort, si ce n'était pas triste.

- Oh mais merci, Smith, il ne fallait pas tu sais, sourit-il hypocritement en lui arrachant le chocolat des mains. Allez dégage maintenant. 

* * *

><p><strong>Dans le prochain chapitre<strong>

**Chapitre 17**

_- N'empêche que s'ils nous trouvent : tu crèves mais moi aussi.  
>- Et c'est grave ?<em>

* * *

><p>Non les choses débutent vraiment après<p>

Verdict :B ?

Et n'oubliez pas de choisir entre 1 2 3 4 ou même 10 vu comment c'est parti xD

SB


	18. Chapter 18

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout. Enfin si, par la suite il y aura mon très cher James Paterson _(que vous avez dû voir dans "Theodore Nott")_ et mon unique Andrew Scott _(que vous verrez prochainement -maintenant- dans "Andrew Scott" ... c'est fou ce que mes "longues" fics ont des noms qui ne laissent aucun doute quand au personnage principal)_

**Perso principal **: Théodore Nott _(Nooon pas possible :o) _et Zacharias Smith

**Résumé** : «Sais-tu quelle est la plus grande différence entre toi et moi, Smith ? Toi tu es un être faible, avec une morale de bas étage. » « Parce que tu as une morale, toi ? » « Moi j'ai compris qu'une vie quelconque n'est pas plus importante que la mienne. Je préfère vivre dix minutes de plus et tuer dix innocents que mourir. » « Tu es un monstre. » « Et toi un idiot ».

**Titre** : A comme Association et comme Abruti _  
><em>

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 18

**Année en cours**: Fin de Poudlard

**Divers**: Bon je garantis rien quand à la mise en ligne des prochains chapitres, puisque je suis toujours punie (et que je me faufile à l'ordi en profitant qu'il y a personne chez moi (a)) - par contre quand je récupérerais un accès "officiel" et "autorisé" à l'ordinateur j'aurais de la réserve... puisque j'ai 14 pages de brouillon qui ne comportent donc que les grandes lignes.** / Je répondrais donc aux reviews plus tard...  
><strong>

**Review Anonyme** : http:/ /snapou-black .kazeo. com/ [Même les autres ; Blog "complet" dans peu de temps]

* * *

><p>Zacharias rageait intérieurement comme extérieurement. Il ne cessait de faire des allées et venues à travers toute la cuisine, sans jamais quitter des yeux cet abruti de mangemort. Ce dernier était d'ailleurs tranquillement installé à table et, l'air de rien, mangeait ce que son bon à rien de blaireau avait concocté.<p>

- Pourquoi tu m'as rien dit ?  
>- Pourquoi je te l'aurais dit ?<br>- On est en danger ! Ils nous cherchent ! Rugit le garçon aux cheveux blonds. Tes copains veulent notre mort !  
>- Rectification : ils veulent ma mort. Toi ils s'en foutent mais royalement.<p>

Le sorcier qui ne possédait plus sa baguette était d'ailleurs bien content de ce fait : Nott n'aurait pas tenu bien longtemps s'il l'avait eu en sa possession. La tête entre les mains, le garçon supposé être juste et loyal rêvait plutôt de serrer ses doigts autour du coup de l'andouille normalement censée être maline.

Ce qui restait à prouver.

- N'empêche que s'ils nous trouvent : tu crèves mais moi aussi.  
>- Et c'est grave ?<p>

Le brun eut tout juste le temps de baisser la tête qu'un couteau venait se planter dans le mur derrière lui. Abasourdi, il regarda alternativement l'ustensile de cuisine puis son lanceur et ce, durant plusieurs minutes.

- Je rêve où tu as essayé de me tuer.  
>- Et je regrette d'avoir échoué.<br>- Crois-moi : je n'en doute pas.

Le cœur battant la chamade, Theodore hésitait à reprendre place à table pour poursuivre son repas. L'envie de finir avec un couteau planté entre les deux yeux n'était pas plus forte que cela.

Sans un mot de plus, Zacharias tourna les talons et laissa le mangemort seul avec son assiette. Il retourna s'asseoir dans le canapé qui faisait également office de lit et reprit son livre là où il s'était arrêté.

Ce n'était pas de la grande littérature, il se demandait même comment on pouvait apprécier ces livres dont l'histoire était aussi creuse qu'un bol. Esther pouvait-elle réellement aimer lire des histoires où tout n'était qu'amour et amitié. Ou le bien l'emportait toujours. Ou le mal finissait toujours par être vaincu ? Esther ne pouvait pas. Il n'y avait que Dumbledore pour penser ça.

La porte d'entrée claqua ; Zacharias n'en était même pas étonné : Nott allait aller faire des siennes, une fois de plus.

La baguette dans la manche et les mains dans les poches, le jeune mangemort avait le nez enfoui dans l'écharpe noire trouvée dans la commode de la vieille femme. La nuit était tombée et seuls les réverbères lui permettaient de savoir où il mettait les pieds.

Une fois qu'il eut traversé une bonne partie de la ville, le garçon regarda plus attentivement les maisons devant lesquelles il passait. Presque toutes décorées aux couleurs de Noël, il en était malade.

Des éclats de rires lui firent tendre l'oreille. Une maison à la porte rouge criard et atroce, décoré d'un ignoble Père Noël qui était en train de monter (ou peut être de descendre, il n'avait jamais très bien saisit l'idée) sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

Que c'était laid.

La joyeuse petite famille était dans la cuisine, encore attablée et en train de manger cette espèce de gelée infâme qu'on ne pouvait servir que dans cette partie du pays.

Sans une once d'hésitation, Theodore pointa sa baguette sur la fenêtre du salon et fit voler en éclat la vitre. Agilement, il se faufila par la fenêtre.

Le salon était tout simple. Un canapé et deux fauteuils étaient installés autour d'une petite télévision éteinte. De nombreux cadres étaient accrochés aux murs et tous, ou presque, représentaient trois enfants.

Un petit garçon brun qui affichait toujours le même sourire innocent ; un autre, toujours aux cheveux bruns mais plus âgé, rares (pour ne pas dire inexistantes) étaient les photos où l'enfant souriait, se contentant de jeter des regards noirs à la personne en train de prendre la photo. Et enfin une jeune fille, qui devait avoir sensiblement son âge. Tantôt elle souriait comme le benjamin, tantôt non comme le cadet.

Theodore sourit et attrapant un cadre. Seule la fille était présente sur la photo qu'il tenait à présent.

- Qui êtes vous !

Trop absorbé par la photo, le mangemort n'avait pas entendu le père de famille arriver dans le salon. Forcément, une vitre qui explose... ça fait du bruit.

Rapidement, pourtant, Theodore fit sortir sa baguette de sa manche et tua l'inconnu. C'est à peine s'il entendit son corps toucher le sol, de nouveau occupé par la photo.

- Incendio, murmura-t-il en tapant de sa baguette sur le cadre de bois. Incendio.

Il fit de même sur toutes les photos, qu'elle ne soit ou non dessus, au fond il n'en avait cure.

- PAPA ! Hurla une voix féminine, horrifiée. PAPA !

Sans avoir à se retourner, le fils Nott savait qui se tenait derrière lui. Une seule fille dans la fratrie : cela ne pouvait être que la grande aux cheveux châtains.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Lui demanda-t-elle enfin. Vous...  
>- Pourquoi tous les moldus commencent-ils par cette question ? S'agaça Theodore en se tournant vers elle d'un seul coup. Je pensais qu'à force de regarder la télévision : vous seriez plus inspirés.<p>

La jeune fille ne répondit rien, trop occupée à se faire la remarque que l'homme qu'elle avait en face d'elle ne devait pas être bien plus âgé.

- MAMAN ! Cria-t-elle, en panique. PARS ! VITE !

* * *

><p><strong>Dans le prochain chapitre<strong>

**Chapitre 18**

_- Un sang de bourbe, souffla Theodore, sans se désintéresser de l'enfant. Intéressant._

* * *

><p>Non les choses débutent vraiment après<p>

Verdict :B ?

Et n'oubliez pas de choisir entre 1 2 3 4 ou même 10 vu comment c'est parti xD

SB


	19. Chapter 19

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout. Enfin si, par la suite il y aura mon très cher James Paterson _(que vous avez dû voir dans "Theodore Nott")_ et mon unique Andrew Scott _(que vous verrez prochainement -maintenant- dans "Andrew Scott" ... c'est fou ce que mes "longues" fics ont des noms qui ne laissent aucun doute quand au personnage principal)_

**Perso principal **: Théodore Nott _(Nooon pas possible :o) _et Zacharias Smith

**Résumé** : «Sais-tu quelle est la plus grande différence entre toi et moi, Smith ? Toi tu es un être faible, avec une morale de bas étage. » « Parce que tu as une morale, toi ? » « Moi j'ai compris qu'une vie quelconque n'est pas plus importante que la mienne. Je préfère vivre dix minutes de plus et tuer dix innocents que mourir. » « Tu es un monstre. » « Et toi un idiot ».

**Titre** : A comme Association et comme Abruti _  
><em>

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 19

**Année en cours**: Fin de Poudlard

**Divers**: **Je réponds aux review dans la matinée (en plus j'ai plein de trucs à lire)  
><strong>

**Review Anonyme** : http:/ /snapou-black .kazeo. com/ [Même les autres ; Blog "complet" dans peu de temps]

* * *

><p>Theodore leva sa baguette et disparut pour réapparaître dans la cuisine. Là, il fit connaissance avec le reste de la famille.<p>

La mère n'était pas bien grande et les années commençaient à se lire sur son visage ; plus que sur celui de son époux. Une porte qui menait vers l'extérieure était ouverte et le brun se doutait que s'il n'avait pas transplané aussitôt : il aurait perdu les trois.

- Bonjour madame, salua-t-il poliment. Les enfants.

Le plus jeune se cachait derrière sa mère et s'était à peine si Theodore pouvait voir son visage. Ce qu'il pouvait aimer voir la peur systématique qui frappait les enfants ; mis à part le sale gosse qui lui avait fait perdre, un instant, ses moyens.

L'autre par contre se tenait le dos droit auprès de sa mère. Le regard braqué sur le mangemort : lui ne donnait pas l'impression de s'inquiéter.

- Avada Kedavra.

Les deux enfants virent la femme qui leur avait donné la vie, perdre la sienne. Celui qui était resté caché derrière elle observa le corps, au sol, sans jamais cligner des yeux. L'autre, par contre, continuait à fixer Theodore. Impressionné ?

- Vous êtes un mangemort ? Demanda-t-il enfin. J'ai toujours rêvé d'en rencontrer un ! Ils vont être verts de rages à l'école quand ils vont l'apprendre !

Le mangemort se désintéressa de son second meurtre de la soirée. Qu'avait donc dit le gamin ?

Zacharias venait de vider un troisième seau d'eau sur le matelas de Theodore ; il savait son comportement puéril mais cela lui faisait du bien. Embêter le serpent l'aidait à tenir le coup dans leur cohabitation forcée.

Il aurait aimé ne pas être ici. Ne plus avoir à vivre avec l'assassin. Il sentait qu'il avait une mauvaise influence sur lui et ce : bien trop vite.

Quand le brun était parti en claquant la porte derrière lui, qu'avait-il pensé ? S'était-il dit qu'il allait encore aller tuer une pauvre famille innocente, qui n'avait rien demandée à personne ? S'était-il dit qu'il allait encore voler des vies pour le plaisir, pour se défouler, autrement dit : pour rien ? Non. Il s'était simplement dit que Nott allait encore faire des siennes.

- Un sang de bourbe, souffla Theodore, sans se désintéresser de l'enfant. Intéressant.  
>- Un sang de quoi ? Questionna d'une petite voix fluette le benjamin. C'est quoi ?<br>- C'est moi, répondit juste l'enfant, amusant le brun au passage.

Un second rayon vert traversa la cuisine et l'enfant rejoignit sa mère.

- Et vous êtes qui ? Macnair ? Mulciber ? Yaxley ?

Theodore entendit la porte d'entrer claquer ; il ricana. L'aîné avait abandonné son sorcier de frère à son triste sort. Il aurait aimé savoir comment elle pourrait vivre avec ça sur la conscience.

Peut être serait-elle accusée des meurtres. L'histoire des Jedusor lui revint en mémoire ; certes on découvrirait bien vite qu'elle n'y est pour rien, comme pour le vieux Frank mais... l'idée lui plaisait bien ; quel genre de sœur abandonnerait son frère aux griffes d'un homme qui venait de tuer votre père, votre mère et votre plus jeune frère ?

Celle-ci mise à part.

- Nott, répondit le mangemort sans trop comprendre ce qui l'avait poussé à répondre au gamin. Theodore Nott.  
>- Trop dément ! J'ai entendu dire que vous étiez super bon en sortilèges ! Et en potion aussi, mais le professeur Rogue parle rarement de ses élèves qui sont devenus mangemort. Il ne veut pas que les enfants qui ont des parents dans l'Ordre du phénix ne puissent trop en dire.<p>

De taille moyenne, l'enfant devait avoir treize ou quatorze ans ; sans doute était-il en première année lorsque lui entamait sa dernière. Qu'il ne comprenne pas toute l'étendue de la guerre, il pouvait le comprendre mais là... l'enfant ne comprenait rien. Il était pourtant des mieux placés, s'il était un nez moldu comme tout le laissait croire.

- Vous n'allez pas me tuer, hein ? Demanda-t-il finalement. S'il vous plait.  
>- Tu penses qu'il suffit de me le demander gentiment pour que je t'épargne ?<p>

Le mangemort ne su trop ce qui le poussa à agir ainsi mais il attrapa la main du gosse, qui n'avait au fond que quelques années de moins que lui, et le tira à sa suite. Ils allèrent jusqu'au salon, Theodore vérifia brièvement que l'aîné était véritablement partie et n'avait pas tenté un scénario plus risqué encore : mais non, aucune trace d'elle.

- Je pense bien que ta sœur t'a abandonné à ton triste sort, se moqua le brun.  
>- C'n'est pas étonnant : je lui fais peur.<p>

L'ancien Serpentard ricana un instant ; les réponses du jeune garçon lui plaisaient bien. S'il restait ainsi chez Esther, Smith allait s'en arracher les cheveux.

Ou peut être empoisonner un gâteau au chocolat pour avoir la paix. Mieux vaudrait donc se méfier de ces derniers, à l'avenir.

- Vas dans ta chambre préparer une malle. Fais la comme si tu allais partir pour Poudlard, comme ça on n'aura pas à repasser avant ton départ.  
>- Donc vous me laissez en vie ?<br>- La ferme sinon je pourrais très bien changer d'avis.

Prenant ses jambes à son coup, le gosse monta quatre à quatre les escaliers. Arrivé en haut, il cria juste :

- Au fait, Theodore, je m'appelle Liam !

Et même sans le voir : le brun savait que le môme avait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

Pourquoi lui avait-il laissé la vie sauve ? 

* * *

><p><strong>Dans le prochain chapitre<strong>

**Chapitre 20  
><strong>

_- Theodore ? Appela une voix d'enfant. Y a qu'un lit ? Donc Smith et toi vous dormez là mais moi... j'dors où ?_

* * *

><p>Non les choses débutent vraiment après<p>

Verdict :B ?

Et n'oubliez pas de choisir entre 1 2 3 4 ou même 10 vu comment c'est parti xD

SB


	20. Chapter 20

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout. Enfin si, par la suite il y aura mon très cher James Paterson _(que vous avez dû voir dans "Theodore Nott")_ et mon unique Andrew Scott _(que vous verrez prochainement -maintenant- dans "Andrew Scott" ... c'est fou ce que mes "longues" fics ont des noms qui ne laissent aucun doute quand au personnage principal)_

**Perso principal **: Théodore Nott _(Nooon pas possible :o) _et Zacharias Smith

**Résumé** : «Sais-tu quelle est la plus grande différence entre toi et moi, Smith ? Toi tu es un être faible, avec une morale de bas étage. » « Parce que tu as une morale, toi ? » « Moi j'ai compris qu'une vie quelconque n'est pas plus importante que la mienne. Je préfère vivre dix minutes de plus et tuer dix innocents que mourir. » « Tu es un monstre. » « Et toi un idiot ».

**Titre** : A comme Association et comme Abruti _  
><em>

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 20

**Année en cours**: Fin de Poudlard

**Divers**: **Donc pour le moment il y a 23 chapitres écris ; 1 à moitié écris... et au brouillon (mais déjà sur ordi) une petite dizaine de chapitre (9.1 environ... vive la précision hein :B) - Donc combien de chapitres pour cette fic ? Beaucoup ça vous va ? On en serait à plus de 35 quand j'aurais plus aucun "appuie" (mais j'en aurais de nouveau étant donné que... j'écris pendant toutes mes heures de DS -je perds une heure à cause de ça-, en philo etc. donc ...) une quarantaine semble donc être un minimum. Mais ... mais mais mais... peut être que je changerais d'avis (je suis une girouette, pour ceux qui ne le savaient pas encore) et peut être que ce que j'ai écris j'en voudrais plus, que ça finira dans les bonus sur kazeo et que vous en aurez beaucoup moins. Oui donc en clair tout mon speech super intéressant ne sert à rien.  
><strong>

**Review Anonyme** : http:/ /snapou-black .kazeo. com/ [Même les autres ; Blog "complet" dans peu de temps]

* * *

><p>La porte qui claquait agaça Zacharias au plus haut point ; Nott n'avait donc jamais apprit à ne pas claquer les portes ? Ou bien le faisait-il dans l'unique but de l'énerver. Les deux solutions étaient possible.<p>

Pourtant ce n'est pas une mais deux voix que le blaireau entendit, ce qui ne le rassurait guère. Qui pouvait être la nouvelle personne ? Pourquoi Nott ramenait-il quelqu'un chez Esther ? Et surtout : comment l'autre avait fait pour être resté vivant ?

- Maintenant fou le camp le môme.

S'en fût trop pour Zacharias qui se leva pour aller voir la scène de plus près. Il n'en fût rien. Le nouvel arrivant venait d'entrer dans la salle de bain et seul resté Nott, debout dans l'entrée à fixer le blondinet : un sourire malin sur les lèvres.

Sans connaître l'ancien serpent depuis des lustres, le blaireau pouvait déjà conclure que ce qu'il verrait par la suite ne serait pas pour lui plaire ; qu'il allait en baver et que c'était bien fait pour lui. S'il avait su les sourires de Nott si bavard, il aurait évité de le faire parler.

- Theodore ? Appela une voix d'enfant. Y a qu'un lit ? Donc Smith et toi vous dormez là mais moi... j'dors où ?

Le mangemort perdit de ses rares couleurs et, horrifié, regardait Zacharias. S'imaginer en train de dormir avec ce dernier à ses côtés semblait bien être la dernière chose qu'il aurait pu souhaiter.

- Il dort avec George le canapé, expliqua simplement l'assassin, après avoir tué le blond du regard pour avoir eu un sourire trop flagrant. Et uniquement sur le canapé.  
>- Et je dors où alors ?<br>- J'aurais dû te tuer, conclu le premier. Tu m'énerves déjà.  
>- Faut croire que tu as du mal à tuer les Poufsouffle, sourit l'enfant.<br>- Pouf...

Soudain plus intéressé par le gamin qu'à la base, Zacharias le fixait un petit sourire aux lèvres. Contrairement à Theodore qui l'observait avec une horreur non dissimulée ni feinte. Avait-il vraiment entendu ce qu'il venait d'entendre ?

Probablement oui, sinon qu'est ce qui pourrait expliquer la mine victorieuse du blond ? Sa propre arme se retournait contre lui, au profit de son pire cauchemar (à peu de chose près cela s'entend).

- J'aurais dû te tuer quand j'en avais l'occasion, fit simplement Theodore avant de s'enfermer dans la salle de bain et fermer la porte derrière lui. Poufsouffle non mais je rêve !

Restés seuls dans l'entrée, le plus âgé fixait le nouvel arrivant d'un oeil intéressé. Que Nott n'ait laissé une personne en vie était déjà un miracle en soi ; que cette personne ne soit un enfant relevait de l'extraordinaire ; mais qu'il n'ait même pas daigné savoir où il avait été réparti semblait tout simplement impossible.

- Viens, on va te préparer un endroit où dormir.

Liam sourit au grand blond et le suivit sans trop hésiter. Tous les évènements de la soirée s'enchaînaient à une telle vitesse qu'il ne savait plus où donner de la tête, qui croire et écouter et que faire.

Il avait conscience que sa vie avait prit un tout nouveau tournant. Dès l'instant où il avait entendu la vitre du salon se briser, l'enfant s'était dit qu'un nouveau départ s'annonçait. Quand il avait entendu le cri de sa soeur et vu sa mère paniquer : il s'était figé.

- On dit pas un lit ? Se moqua le plus jeune.  
>- Il n'y a qu'un lit ici : et c'est Nott qui l'a.<p>

La baguette abandonnée sur le meuble d'entré intrigua le jeune orphelin. Tout mangemort qu'il était, Theodore Nott aurait dû être constemment sur le qui-vive, près à dégaîner sa baguette, tuer un ou deux sorciers et la ranger comme si de rien était. Non la laisser traîner aux yeux de tous, comme s'il était convaincu que personne n'y toucherait.

Alors que Zacharias commençait à chantonner dans le salon alors qu'il retirait du canapé les coussins qui faisaient le dossier ; que Theodore était barricadé dans la salle de bain ; Liam s'approcha doucement et avec précautions de la baguette qui avait fait tellement de dégâts.

Il voulait voir à quoi ressemblait une baguette de mangemort, voir si elles étaient pareilles que toutes les autres ou si elles avaient quelque chose en plus. L'enfant voulait voir, savoir et toucher. Mais il ne pu. A peine l'eut-il effleuré du bout des doigts qu'une main s'abattit sur son épaule et le fit sursauter.

- Un problème gamin ?  
>- Je voulais juste la regarder. Je... j'allais rien lui faire, balbutia Liam sans oser regarder l'assassin.<br>- C'est une baguette comme une autre, répliqua Theodore en récupérant son bien. Maintenant fous le camp et vas aider Smith.

Il n'eut pas à le répéter, tête baissée et bouche fermée : l'enfant se précipita dans le salon afin d'aider son aîné. Ce dernier n'avait rien manqué de l'échange entre les deux sorciers et il accueillit donc son cadet avec un petit sourire, moqueur, sur le coin des lèvres.

- Je suis pas sur que tu ais gagné au change... lorsqu'il a décidé de te laisser la vie sauve.  
>- Pourquoi il est comme ça ?<br>- C'est un mangemort, claqua le Poufsouffle aîné. Et il a besoin de masquer ses faiblesses.  
>- Il a des faiblesses ?<br>- Tout le monde en a, souffla simplement Zacharias en quittant le salon pour aller chercher une couverture. Lui peut être moins que d'autres mais il en a.  
>- Comme quoi ?<br>- Pour commencer il est incapable d'aimer.

* * *

><p><strong>Dans le prochain chapitre<strong>

**Chapitre 21  
><strong>

_- [...] Le couteau c'était juste pour voir si j'avais de bons réflexes.  
><em>

* * *

><p>Non les choses débutent vraiment après<p>

Verdict :B ?

SB

(PS. Pour la dernière phrase : vous avez le droit de menacer Zach ... mais y a que moi qui ait le droit de vie ou de mort sur sa personne)


	21. Chapter 21

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout. Enfin si, par la suite il y aura mon très cher James Paterson _(que vous avez dû voir dans "Theodore Nott")_ et mon unique Andrew Scott _(que vous verrez prochainement -maintenant- dans "Andrew Scott" ... c'est fou ce que mes "longues" fics ont des noms qui ne laissent aucun doute quand au personnage principal)_

**Perso principal **: Théodore Nott _(Nooon pas possible :o) _et Zacharias Smith

**Résumé** : «Sais-tu quelle est la plus grande différence entre toi et moi, Smith ? Toi tu es un être faible, avec une morale de bas étage. » « Parce que tu as une morale, toi ? » « Moi j'ai compris qu'une vie quelconque n'est pas plus importante que la mienne. Je préfère vivre dix minutes de plus et tuer dix innocents que mourir. » « Tu es un monstre. » « Et toi un idiot ».

**Titre** : A comme Association et comme Abruti _  
><em>

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 21

**Année en cours**: Fin de Poudlard

**Divers**: Foutu pluie, foutu grêlons et foutu tout. C'est à cause de ça que je poste si tôt .

**Review Anonyme** : http:/ /snapou-black .kazeo. com/ [Même les autres ; Blog "complet" dans peu de temps]

* * *

><p>Le lendemain matin, lorsque Theodore pénétra dans la cuisine, il trouva les deux blaireaux en grande discussion. Sans un mot, pas même une salutation, le mangemort se dirigea automatiquement vers sa place habituelle, celle qu'il occupait depuis leur arrivée en ces lieux. Mais il s'arrêta juste avant la chaise et laissa ses yeux dévier vers le mur. Il se voulu discret, et ne regarda donc pas Zacharias, mais il reprit sa route pour s'asseoir à la place opposé.<p>

- Tu changes de place maintenant ? Se moqua le blond. J'ai pourtant retiré le couteau.  
>- Fais gaffe si tu veux pas que je te plante avec.<p>

Le blaireau, aîné, se contenta de hausser les épaules sans se défaire de son sourire. Se savoir à l'origine de cette mauvaise humeur, toute neuve, le réjouissait.

Le garçon aux cheveux blonds, du coin de l'oeil, espionnait chacunes des réactions de l'assassin. Son comportement lui paraissait incohérent. Non seulement il changeait de place, mais en plus Theodore venait de se lever pour se préparer un chocolat chaud. Alors qu'il en avait un sous le nez. Il ne se gêna d'ailleurs pas pour le lui faire remarquer.

- Rien ne me dit que tu ne l'as pas empoisonné.  
>- Si je voulais te tuer de cette manière, tu serais déjà mort, constata juste Smith. Et... ce n'est pas le cas, comme nous pouvons le constater.<br>- Oui et hier tu n'as pas eu l'intention de me tuer, bien sur. Le couteau c'était juste pour voir si j'avais de bons réflexes.

Les deux aînés avaient, semblait-il, oublié la présence de l'étudiant qui suivait l'échange avec avidité. Loin de se dire qu'il était en compagnie de deux sorciers hors normes dans leur folie, aux côtés de l'homme qui avait tué sa famille la veille au soir. Liam suivait la conversation et tâchait de se faire oublier.

- Le môme ! Va faire mon lit, ordonna Theodore. Ca évitera à tes oreilles de traîner n'importe où.

Ce fût ainsi que le sujet de la discorde changea. Le "C'est un enfant, pas ton elfe de maison" de Zacharias remplaçait le "Tu as essayé de me tuer" de Theodore. Ce dernier trancha la question et mit fin à l'affrontement verbal en privant, momentanément, d'air son interlocuteur qui se tenait à présent la gorge à deux mains.

Liam soupira et tourna les talons. Il avait vu assez de morts pour le moment, inutile d'en voir un aujourd'hui aussi. Lorsqu'il découvrit la chambre et le lit qui n'était plus à refaire, l'enfant se posa quelques questions.

Un Nott savait donc refaire son lit ? Même s'il ne connaissait ce nom que de rumeurs et de "on dit", jamais il n'aurait cru ceci possible. Et puis : lorsque l'on voyait les Serpentards de son année.

Il prit donc place sur le lit, s'allongea sur le matela et fixa le plafond. Silence.

Sans qu'il ne s'y attende, la première larme coula. Puis une autre et encore une autre. Il pleurait silencieusement.

- Arrêtes de chialer et vas aider Smith à faire la vaisselle, puisque vous semblez tant vous apprécier, soupira Theodore en entrant. Allez ! Du balai !

Au lieu de voir les sanglots s'amenuiser, ils ne firent que reprendre de plus belle. D'autant plus que le silence ne semblait plus de rigueur et que ses sanglots tapaient sur les nerfs du mangemort qui se voyait déjà en train de mettre un terme aux pleurnicheries du gamin.

- Allez gamin, s'impatientait Theodore en le chassant d'un geste de main. Fou moi le camp d'ici.  
>- Vous avez tué... ma mère.<br>- Oui et ton père aussi, et ton frangin. J'aurais aussi pu tuer ta soeur mais elle a prit ses jambes à son cou, en t'abndonnant à ton triste sort. Tu veux énoncer d'autres évidences ou on peut s'arrêter là et tu peux... partir.

Liam se releva, pour se trouver en position assise à fixer bêtement Theodore. Il tentait de se remémorer ce qu'avait dit Zacharias la veille au soir. Lorsque le mangemort s'était bêtement emporté parce qu'il s'était trop approché de sa baguette.

"Tu peux penser ce que tu veux de Nott, le considérer comme le pire des salopards, à tord ou à raison je ne sais. Mais je suis convaincu qu'au fond : il doit être un chic type."

Maintenant qu'il se souvenait de ça, le né-moldu se disait de plus en plus que Theodore et Zacharias en étaient venus aux mains assez souvent... et que le brun avait plus de force qu'on ne pourrait le croire au premier abord. Le blond, pour prononcer ces mots, avait dû se prendre trop de coups sur la tête. Il ne pouvait en être autrement.

- Après tu peux continuer à t'appitoyer sur ton sort. A pleurer. A espérer de voir ta mère revenir... mais ça ne la fera pas revenir, poursuivit Theodore. Au fond je m'en fou tant que tu chiales pas dans mon lit.  
>- Vous êtes un monstre.<br>- Oui je sais. Et toi un petit sang de bourbe idiot, qui a accepté de suivre un mangemort. Et Smith est un blaireau tout aussi idiot que toi qui n'a toujours pas pensé à partir d'ici et me laisser me faire trucider tout seul. Maintenant ... vas l'aider, vas pleurer avec lui, vas lui ouvrir les yeux et lui montrer à quel point je suis un être abject... fais ce que tu veux mais ne traine pas dans mes pattes.

Le jeune garçon essuya ses larmes avec sa manche avant de se redresser et quitter la chambre. Il tentait d'avoir fière allure, de marcher le dos droit en regardant bien devant lui et sans se soucier du regard perçant qu'il sentait... mais il ne pu le faire.

Et Theodore ne se gêna pas pour se moquer.

- Du blaireau tout craché.

* * *

><p><strong>Dans le prochain chapitre<strong>

**Chapitre 22  
><strong>

_- [...] - C'est pas moi qui l'ait ramené ; t'assumes un peu !  
>- Maintenant tu vas me reprocher de pas avoir tué quelqu'un !<br>_

* * *

><p>Verdict :B ?<p>

SB


	22. Chapter 22

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout. Enfin si, par la suite il y aura mon très cher James Paterson _(que vous avez dû voir dans "Theodore Nott")_ et mon unique Andrew Scott _(que vous verrez prochainement -maintenant- dans "Andrew Scott" ... c'est fou ce que mes "longues" fics ont des noms qui ne laissent aucun doute quand au personnage principal)_

**Perso principal **: Théodore Nott _(Nooon pas possible :o) _et Zacharias Smith

**Résumé** : «Sais-tu quelle est la plus grande différence entre toi et moi, Smith ? Toi tu es un être faible, avec une morale de bas étage. » « Parce que tu as une morale, toi ? » « Moi j'ai compris qu'une vie quelconque n'est pas plus importante que la mienne. Je préfère vivre dix minutes de plus et tuer dix innocents que mourir. » « Tu es un monstre. » « Et toi un idiot ».

**Titre** : A comme Association et comme Abruti _  
><em>

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 22

**Année en cours**: Fin de Poudlard

**Divers**: Foutu pluie, foutu grêlons et foutu tout. C'est à cause de ça que je poste si tôt .

**Review Anonyme** : http:/ /snapou-black .kazeo. com/ [Même les autres ; Blog "complet" dans peu de temps]

* * *

><p>Une semaine était passé et personne n'aurait pu dire que Noël et le nouvel an venaient de passer tant la maison était resté neutre et vide de toutes décorations.<p>

Au cours des cinq premiers jours, Liam n'avait pas trop su sur quel pied danser avec le mangemort. Tantôt celui-ci attendait de lui qu'il n'aide Zacharias en cuisine, à faire le ménage ou toute autre tâche d'elfe de maison, tantôt il attendait de lui sa compagnie pour une partie de dames ou d'échecs.

Jeux auxquels il n'avait jamais su jouer ; mais il fit des progrès grâce aux conseils de Theodore.

Mais les deux derniers jours, le brun avait déserté la maison. Pas au sens propre du terme mais il se faisait discret, voire même inexistant. Smith l'acceptait sans rien dire, laissait toujours une assiette pleine de côté et laissait le soin à son compagnon de fuite de venir la chercher ou non.

Enfermé dans la chambre d'Esther, Theodore avait laissé tous les volets fermés, avait masqué toutes sources de lumières et restait dans le noir le plus complet. En boule sur le lit, mais la baguette toujours dans la main gauche "au cas où" et la droite sur son avant bras opposé.

- Nott, tu vas pas rester enfermé toute l'éternité, intervint enfin Zacharias, le matin du troisième jour. Il faut conduire Liam à la gare en plus !

Ce ne fût pas le Theodore zombifié auquel Smith s'attendait qui sorti, mais le même mangemort que d'habitude. Le même air supérieur, la même démarche assurée, le même regard qui lui laissait comprendre que lui, Zacharias, n'était rien. Le même.

- Et bien conduits le, Smith, que veux-tu que je te dise.  
>- C'est pas moi qui l'aie ramené ; t'assumes un peu !<br>- Maintenant tu vas me reprocher de pas avoir tué quelqu'un !

Zacharias tourna les talons, sans un mot de plus. Nott n'était pas stupide au point de ne pas avoir comprit le véritable reproche qui venait de lui être fait.

De mauvaise humeur, Theodore s'était appuyé contre la porte d'entrée et réfléchissait. En fixant la malle du gamin. Elle était grande, il pourrait toujours tuer Liam, cacher son corps dans la malle, faire en sorte qu'elle ne finisse dans le Poudlard Express. Ensuite elle serait montée dans son dortoir et, comme nul ne verrait le gamin : on finirait bien par ouvrir sa malle d'effets personnels et là : on mettrait la main sur son cadavre.

Le scénario lui plaisait bien.

Parce qu'honnêtement, Theodore était peu disposé à conduire le né moldu à la gare. Si c'était pour être reconnu puis arrêter sitôt aurait-il mit un pied là-bas : c'était tout simplement hors de question ! Il n'avait pas fuit jusqu'à aujourd'hui pour ensuite se jeter dans la gueule du loup. Pas pour cet enfant, qui plus est.

Le meurtre de la malle s'éloignait de lui à la vitesse grand V ; dommage.

- Smith, ça t'embête vraiment de conduire cet enquiquineur à la gare ?  
>- Et je fais comment, monsieur-j-amène-les-problèmes-mais-me-demander-de-les-résoudre-faut-pas-abuser-non-plus ?<p>

Liam souriait. Les disputes entres les deux jeunes adultes étaient si fréquentes et les prétextes si futiles qu'il était bien difficile de les prendre au sérieux et de ne pas se moquer.

Sans surprise, c'était systématiquement la réaction de Theodore lorsque Zacharias avait la bêtise d'user d'un surnom déplaisant au brun : ce dernier se jeta sur son compagnon d'infortune et le fit tomber au sol. De la même manière que dans ces feuilletons télévisés stupides devant lesquels il s'abrutissait parfois pendant les vacances, le jeune né-moldu regardait le spectacle sans penser à intervenir.

Qu'aurait-il pu faire, de toutes façons ?

Les deux roulaient au sol, des mains et des pieds se dégageaient parfois du lot et c'était avec peine que l'enfant les identifiait. En revanche, c'était souriant cette fois qu'il mettait un visage sur la voix qui venait de lancer une nouvelle insulte.

Depuis la semaine passée, date à laquelle il était arrivé dans cette maison de fous, il avait principalement été marqué par la manière dont son ancien-futur-bourreau pouvait passer outre son dégoût du corps à corps. Non seulement Smith le touchait et le cognait, mais lui aussi et sans jamais rien faire pour arrêter ce cirque. Sa haine envers les contacts physiques semblait disparaître, ou au moins diminuait-elle, en même temps que sa colère à l'encontre du blond augmentait.

- Tu vas voir si je ne suis qu'un meurtrier ! Rugit Theodore. Je pense me défendre dans l'art de la torture... et bientôt tu me supplieras de te tuer pour rejoindre ta satanée famille !

Liam vit le combat s'arrêter aussi vite qu'il n'avait commencé. Honnêtement, il se serait plutôt attendu à le voir reprendre de plus belle. Même s'il était jeune et feignait l'indifférence : il n'aurait pas aimé que Nott lui dise ceci à lui. Alors Zacharias... c'était une autre affaire.

Le blond se tenait, haletant, au dessus du brun. Un poing levé en direction du garçon à la baguette, il le maintenait au sol de l'autre. Il fixait l'assassin : incrédule. Ce dernier avait l'arcade sourcilière ainsi que le nez en sang, mais faisant fie de sa douleur : il lui souriait.

- Qu'est ce que tu as dit ? Questionna Zacharias, pour la forme, certain de toujours pouvoir faire confiance à se oreilles.  
>- Tu veux que je répète ? S'étonna faussement Theodore. Voyons Zacharias.<p>

L'air ravi du mangemort et la manière dont il avait prononcé le prénom du blaireau manqua de faire faire demi-tour à Liam. Mais ses jambes le refusèrent : il voulait la suite.

- Ma... famille ?  
>- Oui tu sais, les gens que tu aimes et tout ce genre de niaiseries dégoûtantes.<p>

Le jeune garçon vit le blond chercher quelque chose à l'aide de la main qui, un instant plus tôt, servait encore à menacer Theodore. Fermement installé sur les jambes de ce dernier, la seconde main toujours plaquée sur le torse du brun pour qu'il ne bouge pas... Zacharias cherchait sans trouver.

Jusqu'à ce qu'enfin il ne touche l'objet de ses pensées. Une lampe décorative, qu'Esther avait placée sur le petit meuble dans l'entrée.

Sans avoir eu le temps de dire Ouf, le pied de l'appareil frappa de plein fouet le mangemort qui perdit alors connaissance.

- On va à la gare, Liam, annonça ensuite Zacharias d'un ton morne après avoir prit la baguette de Theodore. Vas vérifier que tu as toutes tes affaires. 

* * *

><p><strong>Dans le prochain chapitre<strong>

**Chapitre 23  
><strong>

_- [...] - Smith ?  
>- Ma gueule ?<br>- J'peux avoir du chocolat ?  
><em>

* * *

><p>Verdict :B ?<p>

SB


	23. Chapter 23

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout. Enfin si, par la suite il y aura mon très cher James Paterson _(que vous avez dû voir dans "Theodore Nott")_ et mon unique Andrew Scott _(que vous verrez prochainement -maintenant- dans "Andrew Scott" ... c'est fou ce que mes "longues" fics ont des noms qui ne laissent aucun doute quand au personnage principal)_

**Perso principal **: Théodore Nott _(Nooon pas possible :o) _et Zacharias Smith

**Résumé** : «Sais-tu quelle est la plus grande différence entre toi et moi, Smith ? Toi tu es un être faible, avec une morale de bas étage. » « Parce que tu as une morale, toi ? » « Moi j'ai compris qu'une vie quelconque n'est pas plus importante que la mienne. Je préfère vivre dix minutes de plus et tuer dix innocents que mourir. » « Tu es un monstre. » « Et toi un idiot ».

**Titre** : A comme Association et comme Abruti _  
><em>

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 23

**Année en cours**: Fin de Poudlard

**Divers**: N'étant pas sure de pouvoir poster demain : je vous le met aujourd'hui :D

**Review Anonyme** : http:/ /snapou-black .kazeo. com/ [Même les autres ; Blog "complet" dans peu de temps]

* * *

><p>Sur le quai, juste avant de partir et prendre place dans le train qui le ramènerait à Poudlard, en plus ou moins sécurité, Liam prit Zacharias dans ses bras et le remercia. Il avait prévu, à la base, de lui demander de faire passer le message à Theodore, qui lui avait tout de même laissé la vie, mais vu les circonstances : cela ne lui semblait pas être une bonne idée.<p>

- Fais attention à toi, Liam.

Tout sourire, l'enfant parti en trainant sa valise derrière lui. Mais à peine fût-il vraiment apparu sur le quai qu'une quantité de regards se retrouvèrent braqués dans la direction du jeune blaireau.

Zacharias fronça les sourcils, les pièces d'un puzzle qu'il avait ignoré jusque là étaient en train de s'assembler contre son grès. De manière instinctive, il recula un peu plus afin d'être sur de ne pas être vu.

- LIAM ! Hurla-t-on à travers le quai.

Zacharias vit une furie blonde se jeter dans les bras du brun, sans oublier de toujours scander le prénom de son ami. Le jeune orphelin sembla surprit, mais reprit vite contenance. Une des rares choses qu'il avait apprise à force de vivre avec Nott.

- T'es vivant ! Punaise t'es vivant ! Ces foutus mangemorts t'ont laissé vivants !

Smith, dans son coin, se figea. Il n'avait pas pensé à ce détail qui était pourtant la pièce maîtresse du puzzle. Devant les cadavres des autres membres de sa famille, on avait dû conclure que le mangemort ayant commis ce crime s'était débarrassé du corps du fils cadet, et de la fille aîné, ailleurs.

On avait dû faire un article dans la Gazette pour ce nouveau massacre. La famille d'un jeune né-moldu décimée, c'était toujours un bon titre pour la Gazette qui faisait son beurre ces jours-là.

Il relevait donc du miracle que les mangemorts n'aient pas déjà mis la main sur eux. Mais ce n'était que partie remise : surtout s'ils venaient à apprendre que Theodore avait laissé quelqu'un en vie.

Ni une, ni deux, il leva la baguette de Nott dans les airs et transplana chez Esther.

Theodore était toujours au sol et n'avait pas dû bouger depuis. Les yeux toujours clos, du sang coulait de sa tempe et venait tâcher la moquette de l'entrée. Même s'il ne regrettait pas son geste, convaincu que le mangemort avait mérité bien pire qu'un coup de lampe dans la figure, il se baissa et prit le brun dans ses bras pour l'allonger dans le canapé.

Aussi cruel pouvait-il être, Nott lui semblait toujours effroyablement fragile lorsqu'il n'était pas éveillé et au mieux de sa forme. Un léger rire prit Zacharias. Ce n'était pas la première fois que le brun se trouvait ainsi allongé, à attendre que le blaireau ne s'occupe de sa personne. Sauf que cette fois : il était directement responsable de l'état de son camarade.

Zacharias voulu ensuite remettre la baguette de l'assassin à sa place, c'est à dire dans la manche droite de Theodore. Pourtant, quand ses doigts frôlèrent la laine du pull de sa victime, que son regard se posa sur une petite trace plus pâle encore que la peau diaphane de l'ancien serpent. Curieux, le blaireau releva le vêtement.

De longues et fines cicatrices zébraient son avant bras. Et quelque chose, au fond, lui soufflait qu'elles ne doivent pas être les seules. Qu'une multitude d'autres devaient encore être dissimulées sous cette abondance de vêtements.

Le Theodore de Poudlard resurgit dans son esprit. Blessant les rares fois où des mots daignaient quitter sa bouche, bon en sortilège et en duels sans être un horrible individu cruel et sadique comme il savait l'être. Ce n'était plus la même personne que celui du temps de l'école, des études et des devoirs. Y avait-il donc vraiment une raison, une explication pour justifier ce qu'il était devenu ? Le blaireau ne voulait l'imaginer.

Pendant ce temps qu'il perdait à réfléchir, le sang avait eu le temps de tâcher également le canapé et l'ancien serpent grimaçait. Peu à peu il reprenait conscience, ses doigts se levèrent automatiquement en direction de la blessure causée par le jaune et noir. Son visage, d'ordinaire si inexpressif, se tordait de mille et une façon et ne laissait aucun doute quand à sa souffrance qui avait eu raison de lui.

- J'aurais pas dû réagir comme ça, Nott, dit Zacharias à voix basse. J'aurais... pas dû.  
>- Non en effet, t'aurais pas dû, grogna l'autre. Soit tu ne me touches pas, soit tu me tues une bonne fois pour toute : mais tu fais pas entre les deux.<p>

Le blond ignorait si l'autre était sérieux ou non, et préféra s'abstenir de répondre. Dans le doute : mieux valait ne prendre aucun risque.

- Parce qu'au fond maintenant : c'est toi qui est emmerdé.  
>- Je le saurais pour la prochaine fois.<p>

Ce ne fût pas de la panique qu'il vit dans le regard du blessé, plutôt de la résignation. Lentement, mais bien trop vite tout de même, les choses changeaient. Ce qui n'était pas toujours au goût du garçon loyal.

- Où est le môme ? Demanda enfin Theodore qui préféra fixer le dossier du canapé plutôt que l'autre garçon.  
>- Je l'ai conduit à la gare.<br>- T'as fais comment ? Demanda Theodore qui n'avait pas oublié les excuses du blond pour ne pas avoir à le conduire. Avec ma baguette... t'as utilisé ma baguette. T'as osé utiliser ma baguette !

Theodore s'énervait et perdait son calme à une vitesse grand V. Il s'agitait et, trop rapidement, voulu se redresser pour faire comprendre à cet imbécile qu'on ne touchait pas sa baguette sans en payer le prix fort. Mais contraint fût-il de se rallonger, le monde tanguant dangereusement autour de lui.

- Oui j'ai utilisé ta baguette. Très belle baguette d'ailleurs. Pour ce que j'en ai vu je dirais plume de phénix et bois de saule pour environ... une trentaine de centimètres.  
>- Vingt huit virgule neuf, corrigea automatiquement le garçon allongé.<br>- C'est vraiment du saule ! S'étonna Zacharias. Tu m'épates Nott.  
>- Smith ?<br>- Ma gueule ?  
>- J'peux avoir du chocolat ?<p>

Malgré lui : Zacharias éclata de rire. 

* * *

><p><strong>Dans le prochain chapitre<strong>

**Chapitre 24  
><strong>

_[...] - Nott, tu saurais pas lequel des sacs est le sac sans fond d'Esther ? hurla-t-il à travers la maison. C'est le rouge ou le vert ?  
>- Le noir.<br>_

* * *

><p>Verdict :B ?<p>

SB


	24. Chapter 24

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout. Enfin si, par la suite il y aura mon très cher James Paterson _(que vous avez dû voir dans "Theodore Nott")_ et mon unique Andrew Scott _(que vous verrez prochainement -maintenant- dans "Andrew Scott" ... c'est fou ce que mes "longues" fics ont des noms qui ne laissent aucun doute quand au personnage principal)_

**Perso principal **: Théodore Nott _(Nooon pas possible :o) _et Zacharias Smith

**Résumé** : «Sais-tu quelle est la plus grande différence entre toi et moi, Smith ? Toi tu es un être faible, avec une morale de bas étage. » « Parce que tu as une morale, toi ? » « Moi j'ai compris qu'une vie quelconque n'est pas plus importante que la mienne. Je préfère vivre dix minutes de plus et tuer dix innocents que mourir. » « Tu es un monstre. » « Et toi un idiot ».

**Titre** : A comme Association et comme Abruti _  
><em>

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 24

**Année en cours**: Fin de Poudlard

**Divers**: Le chapitre que j'aime le moins pour le moment... mais il était "nécessaire"

**Review Anonyme** : http:/ /snapou-black .kazeo. com/ [Même les autres ; Blog "complet" dans peu de temps]

* * *

><p>Theodore s'enfonça dans le canapé et n'ouvrit pas la bouche, même pour insulter l'insolent. Il n'en ressentait ni l'envie, ni le besoin et encore moins le courage. Au fond : il parvenait même à comprendre le comportement de l'autre garçon.<p>

- Je t'apporte ça Nott, sourit Zacharias. Après je te soigne et je prépare un sac pour qu'on parte d'ici.

Le mangemort ouvrit grand les yeux et ne tenta pas de se relever cette fois-ci, l'échec de la première fois toujours en mémoire. La respiration lente, la tête douloureuse et lourde, il se contenta d'interroger le blaireau du regard.

Pourquoi partir ? N'étaient-ils pas bien ici ?  
>Et comment diable Smith pouvait-il cogner aussi fort avec sa lampe.<p>

- On est ici depuis un moment, justifia Zacharias. Ca va faire plus d'un mois et c'est un miracle qu'on ne nous ait pas encore trouvé.  
>- On peut pas attendre demain ? Souffla le brun.<br>- Non, on ne peut pas, trancha le premier.

Machinalement, Zacharias frôla la blessure au crâne de l'autre qui le repoussa violemment à l'aide de son pied. Il fit sortir de sa manche la baguette qui y avait été rangée un peu plus tôt. Il allait la porter sur la plaie quand :

- Comment elle a atterri dans ma manche ? Smith ?  
>- Je vais te chercher du chocolat.<p>

Le blond s'éclipsa aussitôt après avoir dit ces mots. Nott savait la réponse et Smith en avait conscience. Il avait comprit ce que Zacharias avait apprit. Il ne pouvait en être autrement.

Dans la cuisine, le blaireau ouvrait le placard dans lequel étaient rangées toutes les boîtes de conserves. Il retira celles de devant pour dévoiler une petite quantité de chocolat qu'il avait dissimulé là à leur arrivée. Il n'avait pas menti lorsqu'il avait dit qu'il n'aimait pas ce genre de confiseries, mais il s'était dit que lorsque Nott n'en aurait plus, ils auraient au moins cette réserve de secours.

De son côté, Theodore avait sa baguette pointée en direction de sa blessure. Ses mains tremblaient et il ne parvenait à formuler l'incantation qui le soignerait.

- Attrapes Nott !

Et en général il l'attrapait, sauf que cette fois le chocolat atterrit sur son ventre sans que le brun n'ait donné l'impression d'avoir entendu l'autre.

Sans plus de cérémonies, Zacharias tourna les talons et laissa seul le mangemort blessé et armé. Il n'avait pas à craindre une vengeance dans l'immédiat, dans la mesure où Theodore était bien incapable de mettre un pied devant l'autre.

- Nott, tu saurais pas lequel des sacs est le sac sans fond d'Esther ? hurla-t-il à travers la maison. C'est le rouge ou le vert ?  
>- Le noir.<p>

Ce seul geste lui arracha une grimace. Encore un peu et il prierait pour tomber entre les mains des mangemorts ; il avait l'impression que la douleur était plus forte lorsque Smith en était à l'origine. Probablement un sentiment infondé mais malgré tout présent.

L'ancien blaireau, une fois qu'il eut trouvé le précieux objet, commença à lancer dedans quelques livres, vêtements amassés lors des sorties de Nott, et quantité d'autres éléments qui pourraient toujours se révéler utile le moment venus.

Debout dans l'encadrement de la porte de la chambre d'Esther, dans laquelle il avait passé bien peu de temps comparé à la durée de leur visite en ces lieux. Le blaireau observait la pièce avec attention. Mieux valait ne rien oublier et partir avec le maximum d'affaires, sans pour autant trop en avoir : que du nécessaire.

Il hésita, puis s'approcha du lit. Le sac fût posé sur les draps impeccablement tirés, froissant le travail de Theodore. Le tiroir de la table de chevet s'ouvrit.

Le brun se l'était accaparé, de toute évidence, car rien de ce qui s'y trouvait ne pouvait appartenir à sa vieille tante. Du moins : il en doutait sérieusement.

Quelques flasques d'alcool, qu'il identifia comme n'étant pas un alcool sorcier, y étaient entreposées. Ainsi qu'une quantité de bagues, chaines et bracelets, sans nuls doutes le résultat de ses nombreux méfaits, tels des trophées. Ainsi qu'un petit carnet dont dépassaient quelques pages.

Photos, corrigea aussitôt le blond.

Sa curiosité profondément ancrée en lui, le jeune Smith ouvrit ce qui n'était pas à lui. Les premières pages comportaient quelques bribes de phrases, ici et là. Des adresses et des descriptions d'objets avec une estimation de prix. Malgré l'horreur qui s'insinua en lui : il sourit. Nott restait Nott et cette initiative ne le surprenait pas.

Au niveau des photos, il avait droit à une photo déchirée représentant une Narcissa Malfoy au sourire crispé. Même s'il n'avait pas la seconde partie de l'image, seul Lucius Malfoy ou son fils pouvait s'y trouver.

Une photo de Zabini aussi, s'y trouvait. Ce dernier faisait l'âne et avait son bras passé derrière le cou du fils Nott dont le visage ne montrait rien.

"Pour commencer il est incapable d'aimer.".  
>Apparemment le mangemort en était bel et bien capable mais faisait son possible pour le cacher. Comme tout le reste.<p>

La dernière du lot représentait une jeune femme aux traits fins et aux longs cheveux noirs. Theodore ressemblait fort à son père, mais le lien de parenté l'unissant à cette dernière ne pouvait être ignoré.

De même que ce petit garçon, au visage gribouillé et qui rendait la femme sur la photo si triste.

Il glissa le carnet dans le sac, après avoir veillé à remettre les images à leur place exacte.

- Par contre, l'alcool et les bijoux resteront sur place, sourit Zacharias en refermant le tiroir.

Même si un instant plus tard, la boisson comme les objets de valeurs glissaient dans le sac. 

* * *

><p><strong>Dans le prochain chapitre<strong>

**Chapitre 25  
><strong>

_- [...] T'es pas en état de transplaner seul.  
>- Je ne serais pas seul, puisque tu seras là. Réfléchis un peu.<br>_

* * *

><p>Verdict :B ?<p>

SB


	25. Chapter 25

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout. Enfin si, par la suite il y aura mon très cher James Paterson _(que vous avez dû voir dans "Theodore Nott")_ et mon unique Andrew Scott _(que vous verrez prochainement -maintenant- dans "Andrew Scott" ... c'est fou ce que mes "longues" fics ont des noms qui ne laissent aucun doute quand au personnage principal)_

**Perso principal **: Théodore Nott _(Nooon pas possible :o) _et Zacharias Smith

**Résumé** : «Sais-tu quelle est la plus grande différence entre toi et moi, Smith ? Toi tu es un être faible, avec une morale de bas étage. » « Parce que tu as une morale, toi ? » « Moi j'ai compris qu'une vie quelconque n'est pas plus importante que la mienne. Je préfère vivre dix minutes de plus et tuer dix innocents que mourir. » « Tu es un monstre. » « Et toi un idiot ».

**Titre** : A comme Association et comme Abruti _  
><em>

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 25

**Année en cours**: Fin de Poudlard

**Divers**: Actuellement j'ai écris jusqu'au chapitre 35. J'ai encore l'équivalent de 6 chapitres à découper (pour en faire des "chapitres") et à articuler ensemble. Soit je couperais cette fiction en deux : soit je continues ici. Que préféreriez vous ?

EDIT : Finalement je couperais en deux. La première partie prendra fin au chapitre 36 + un petit epilogue ; et tout de suite après on enchaînera avec la seconde partie (dont je ne donnerais pas le titre bien qu'il soit déjà décidé ; simplement parce que ... ça indique un peu ce qui arrive par la suite)

**Review Anonyme** : http:/ /snapou-black .kazeo. com/ [Même les autres ; Blog "complet" dans peu de temps]

* * *

><p>Zacharias, le sac sur l'épaule, aida ensuite le mangemort à se relever. Il le soutenait et n'avait pas l'impression que le blessé ne fournisse beaucoup d'effort pour lui faciliter la tâche.<p>

Cet imbécile d'assassin refusait d'autoriser le blaireau de transplaner à l'aide de sa baguette. Ce faux Poufsouffle en profiterait pour le livrer aux autorités incompétentes, soufflait Theodore, convaincu.

- Si j'avais voulu me débarrasser de toi, je l'aurais fait que tu étais dans les vapes, fit remarquer Zacharias. Là tout ce qu'on risque si je te laisse faire : c'est d'être désartibulé.  
>- Si tu pouvais être désartibulé de la langue, ça m'arrangerais.<p>

Les jambes de Theodore flageolaient, le sang continuait de couler de la plaie profonde causée par le blond. Le mangemort n'avait su se résoudre à accepter l'aide de l'autre, qu'il jugeait (à tords ou à raison) plus dangereuse qu'autre chose.

Le liquide vital glissait lentement le long de la joue, puis du cou, de Theodore. Celui-ci ne faisait rien pour que cette désagréable sensation ne s'estompe.

Le sang l'avait toujours fasciné. Le voir couler l'avait toujours fait rêver et passionner. Que ce soit de son sang dont-il s'agisse ne le dérangeait pas. Au pire que risquait-il ? La mort. Ce n'était que peu de chose.

- Nott, souffla Zacharias. T'es pas en état de transplaner seul.  
>- Je ne serais pas seul, puisque tu seras là, répondit-il tout sourire. Réfléchit un peu.<br>- Suis-je obligé de t'assommer une nouvelle fois pour avoir une chance de transplaner sans risques ?

Le regard plein de défi que lui adressa Theodore fut suffisamment parlant pour lui éviter d'avoir à ouvrir la bouche. Le "Un Nott n'accepte l'aide de personne" qu'il ajouta pour la forme, eut raison de Smith qui sourit tout en raffermissant sa prise sur le poigné du blessé qui commençait à glisser.

- Moi qui te pensais intelligent, fit simplement le blond. Tu ne vois pas que tu as besoin d'aide ?  
>- Je ne veux pas de TON aide, c'est plus clair ?<p>

Agacé par cette conversation qui tournait en rond et qui perdait, chaque secondes passant, un peu plus de son utilité et sa maturité ; le blaireau arracha la baguette des mains de son propriétaire légitime.

- Aussi facile que de voler une sucette à un bébé, lâcha-t-il sitôt fait dans l'unique but d'agacer son adversaire.  
>- Parce que tu voles les sucettes des bébés toi ? Et... tu vois souvent des bébés avec une sucette ?<br>- Je t'avouerais que non.  
>- Alors transplanes, au lieu d'attendre le dégel.<p>

Le sourire aux lèvres, Zacharias leva la baguette aux multiples crimes et, toujours en soutenant le mangemort, transplana. La maison de sa défunte grande tante serait désormais inhabitée et, peut être, qu'enfin un voisin remarquerait que la vieille femme ne se montrait plus.

Aurait-elle droit à un dernier hommage ? Rien était moins sur. Son corps au fond du jardin, faibles étaient les chances qu'on ne le retrouve.

Les récents meurtres qui avaient été commis dans les parages, ces dernières semaines, conduiraient peut être à l'hypothèse selon laquelle Esther aurait également souffert des méfaits des mangemorts.

Il l'espérait, en tous cas.

- On est où ? Demanda Theodore à voix basse, comme s'il craignait qu'on ne l'entende.  
>- Chez Justin. On a besoin d'un endroit chaud où dormir et... j'pense pas que tu sois en état de tuer une famille, pas même une vieille femme.<p>

Rien d'autre qu'un hochement de tête. Le brun s'appuyait de plus en plus sur le blond et, un court instant, ferma les yeux.

- AU fond : t'es pas si différent de Blaise que je ne le pensais au départ.  
>- Comment dois-je prendre cet avoeux ?<br>- Mieux que si je t'avais comparé à Malfoy mais... Blaise reste Blaise.

Cette esquisse de compliment en tête, Zacharias se saisit du crochet de la porte et, par trois fois, frappa sur cette dernière. Il espérait que son ancien camarade de dortoir ne soit présent et d'assez bonne humeur pour se lever et découvrir le visage des deux visiteurs.

Ce n'est qu'alors que le garçon au nez en trompette se mit à craindre la réaction des deux autres. Un détraqué convaincu de la supériorité du sang, face à un de ceux qu'il considérait comme inférieur. Ce n'était peut être pas la meilleure idée qu'il ait pu avoir au cours de son existence.

Mais c'était la seule qu'il avait trouvé sur le coup.

- Smith ? Demanda l'individu à la porte. Smith !

L'homme se jeta sur son ancien camarade de dortoir qui n'eut alors d'autres choix que de lâcher Nott. Suffisamment en forme pour raisonner un minimum, tout en étant suffisamment mal en point pour accepter l'idée d'être incapable de tenir debout seul : le garçon au tatouage s'assit sur le pas de la porte, dos au mur.

Jamais il n'aurait cru que quelqu'un ne puisse s'inquiéter pour Smith. Le garçon était si chiant qu'il ne pouvait être possible de tenir à ce dernier. Un de leurs rares points communs.

Peut être pas si commun, en plus.

- Même les mangemorts veulent pas de toi, plaisanta Justin dont le sourire ne disparaissait pas. Incroyable !  
>- Y en a pourtant un qui ne me lâche plus, parvint à dire Zacharias pour calmer l'autre blond. Et il est avec moi... actuellement.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Dans le prochain chapitre<strong>

**Chapitre 26  
><strong>

_- [...] là : tu devrais plutôt partir en hurlant ou me tuer à coup de pelle ?  
><em>

* * *

><p>Verdict :B ?<p>

SB


	26. Chapter 26

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout. Enfin si, par la suite il y aura mon très cher James Paterson _(que vous avez dû voir dans "Theodore Nott")_ et mon unique Andrew Scott _(que vous verrez prochainement -maintenant- dans "Andrew Scott" ... c'est fou ce que mes "longues" fics ont des noms qui ne laissent aucun doute quand au personnage principal)_

**Perso principal **: Théodore Nott _(Nooon pas possible :o) _et Zacharias Smith

**Résumé** : «Sais-tu quelle est la plus grande différence entre toi et moi, Smith ? Toi tu es un être faible, avec une morale de bas étage. » « Parce que tu as une morale, toi ? » « Moi j'ai compris qu'une vie quelconque n'est pas plus importante que la mienne. Je préfère vivre dix minutes de plus et tuer dix innocents que mourir. » « Tu es un monstre. » « Et toi un idiot ».

**Titre** : A comme Association et comme Abruti _  
><em>

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 26

**Année en cours**: Fin de Poudlard

**Divers**: Au total donc : 36 chapitres pour cette partie plus un épilogue qui fait ... le tiers d'un chapitre habituel (je le mettrais donc soit en même temps que le dernier : soit en même temps que le premier de la seconde partie.

**Review Anonyme** : http:/ /snapou-black .kazeo. com/ [Même les autres ; Blog "complet" dans peu de temps]

* * *

><p>En moins de temps qu'il n'en avait fallu à Zacharias pour évoquer Theodore, le second blaireau avait sorti sa baguette pour la pointer sur le mangemort qui resta sans réactions. Smith avait toujours son arme à la main. Attendre et voir ce qui se passerait était la seule solution qui s'offrait à lui. Ce qui n'était pas pour lui plaire;<p>

- Justin, baisses ça, demanda calmement Zacharias. Il est désarmé... et blessé. Aussi inoffensif qu'un bébé.

S'il en avait eu le courage, nul doute que le fils Nott aurait répondu à cette comparaison de bien mauvais goût.

Le né-moldu d'origine, à défaut de ranger sa baguette comme lui avait demandé l'autre, s'approcha. Ses satanés réflexes d'interne en médicommagie prenaient le dessus sur son bon sens. A genoux, il posa une main sur la joue du brun afin de lui tourner délicatement la tête dans le but de mieux voir la plaie.

- Qui lui a fait ça, grimaça-t-il. Et surtout : avec quoi ?  
>- Une lampe, c'est le seul objet que j'avais à portée de main, se justifia Zacharias, l'air de rien.<p>

Finch-Fletchley se détourna du blessé pour observer son ancien compagnon de dortoir, les yeux ronds comme deux vifs d'or. L'autre lui souriait, comme si ce qu'il venait de lui apprendre était naturel.

- Je peux m'estimer heureux : la dernière fois j'avais eu droit au couteau, parvint à plaisanter Theodore.

L'apprenti médecin continua à se taire. Les deux s'étaient visiblement bien trouvés. Aussi dérangés l'un que l'autre.

Il continua de regarder la blessure, la profondeur et le saignement. Le laisser partir ainsi était la meilleure solution dans la mesure où il s'agissait d'un mangemort et qu'il était recherché pour meurtres. D'un autre côté, ne rien faire alors qu'il se savait en mesure de le soigner lui posait problème. Le droit de vie et de mort ne lui appartenait pas.

- Zach, tu me mets dans de beaux draps en te pointant ici avec ton mangemort, grogna Justin Finch-Fletchley. Aides moi à le déplacer jusqu'au canapé.  
>- Je sais encore me déplacer seul, les blaireaux.<p>

L'un sembla outré, quand l'autre riait franchement et passait un bras du meurtrier derrière son cou afin de le soutenir.

- T'es pas normal Smith, marmonna Theodore. Tu te rends compte que là : tu devrais plutôt partir en hurlant ou me tuer à coup de pelle ?

-

- De tous les mangemorts sur lesquels tu pouvais tomber... il a fallut que tu tombes sur Nott.  
>- De tous les mangemorts sur lesquels je pouvais tomber, il a fallut que je tombe sur le seul qui puisse me laisser en vie car ayant comprit que je pouvais lui être utile, répliqua Zacharias. Il n'est pas le pire, tu sais.<br>- Simplement celui qui a tué tes parents, d'après ce que tu me dis.

Smith sourit et regarda le garçon dont ils parlaient. Ce dernier était en train de dormir, allongé sur le canapé, à quelques mètres d'eux. Un bandage autour de la tête était le seul à témoigner de ce qui avait pu se passer tantôt.

Une couverture posée sur lui, les yeux clos et ses traits détendus : il aurait été difficile de le trouver dangereux. Et pourtant les deux blaireaux avaient été d'accord sur un point : on ne lui rendait pas sa baguette pour le moment.

- Tu sais... je pense qu'il a payé, là.  
>- Et son histoire de couteau c'est... vrai ?<p>

Que Zacharias ne détourne la tête fût une réponse suffisante et signe que oui : cela était vrai et non pas un délire du mangemort. Le médicommage en herbe resta, un moment, muet de stupéfaction.

Etait-ce d'avoir trop côtoyé Nott qui l'avait rendu ainsi ? Violent. Agissant sans réfléchir.  
>Si le serpent était resté le même qu'à Poudlard : non. Chacun de ses actes et de ses propos devaient être pesés.<p>

- Tout le monde te croit mort, Zach. Tu pourrais, je sais pas moi... livrer Nott aux aurors et réapparaître.  
>- Je ferais pas ça à Nott, refusa le second Poufsouffle. Désolé.<br>- C'est un mangemort, un assassin, l'ordure qui a tué tes parents et tant d'autres innocents !  
>- Et sans lui je serais mort dans la cave des Malfoy, coupa net le premier. Tu ne peux pas comprendre Justin. Tu n'étais pas avec nous.<p>

Justin secoua la tête de droite à gauche car effectivement : il ne pouvait pas comprendre et n'essaierait même pas. Pure perte de temps que tenter de percer le mystère planant autour de l'esprit de Smith.

- Je vous garde pour cette nuit mais demain, à sept heures dernier délai... vous êtes partis. Ou seulement Nott, se reprit-il alors. Après quoi : il n'a plus intérêt à être chez moi sinon je l'emmène aux aurors par la peau du cou.

Zacharias sourit et remercia chaleureusement celui qui venait d'accepter de leur offrir un toit pour la nuit. Finch-Fletchley était pourtant déjà à regretter sa faiblesse. Ce n'était même pas pour son camarade de dortoir qu'il avait cédé, mais bel et bien pour Nott qui devait éviter de bouger pendant les quelques heures à venir. Merlin ! Il aidait un mangemort à aller mieux. Dans tous les prochains meurtres de Theodore : il ne saurait s'empêcher d'avoir une pointe de culpabilité en lui.

- Tu sais... il commence à ne plus être aussi cruel, murmura Smith. Il a tué une famille mais il a laissé le temps à l'aîné de fuir et au cadet, un sorcier... il a même décidé de le laisser vivre.  
>- Ta présence aurait donc du bon, se moqua Justin. C'est ridicule tu sais. <p>

* * *

><p><strong>Dans le prochain chapitre<strong>

**Chapitre 27  
><strong>

_- J'ai pas envie de lire ce truc, Smith, alors fou le camp avec ton livre et étouffe toi avec.  
><em>

* * *

><p>Verdict :B ?<p>

SB


	27. Chapter 27

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout. Enfin si, par la suite il y aura mon très cher James Paterson _(que vous avez dû voir dans "Theodore Nott")_ et mon unique Andrew Scott _(que vous verrez prochainement -maintenant- dans "Andrew Scott" ... c'est fou ce que mes "longues" fics ont des noms qui ne laissent aucun doute quand au personnage principal)_

**Perso principal **: Théodore Nott _(Nooon pas possible :o) _et Zacharias Smith

**Résumé** : «Sais-tu quelle est la plus grande différence entre toi et moi, Smith ? Toi tu es un être faible, avec une morale de bas étage. » « Parce que tu as une morale, toi ? » « Moi j'ai compris qu'une vie quelconque n'est pas plus importante que la mienne. Je préfère vivre dix minutes de plus et tuer dix innocents que mourir. » « Tu es un monstre. » « Et toi un idiot ».

**Titre** : A comme Association et comme Abruti _  
><em>

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 27

**Année en cours**: Fin de Poudlard

**Divers**: Le premier qui me parlera de révisions : je le démonte et le remonte à l'envers. Rien à ajouter à part : bonne lecture :D

**Review Anonyme** : http:/ /snapou-black .kazeo. com/ [Même les autres ; Blog "complet" dans peu de temps]

* * *

><p>A table, les deux anciens camarades continuaient de bavarder. Autour d'un verre de whisky pur feu, le ton montait et les rires se faisaient de plus en plus forts. Sans être saouls pour autant, juste guillerets.<p>

De temps en temps, ils jetaient un coup d'œil vers le canapé pour surveiller le troisième individu même si cela ne semblait pas utile.

- Smith ? entendirent-ils soudain. Tu peux...

Theodore, qui venait de se réveiller, n'eut pas à formuler sa demande que l'autre lui tendait d'ores et déjà la moitié d'une plaque de chocolat, ainsi que le livre commencé chez Esther. Enfin... quand ils n'étaient pas en train de menacer le roman de finir dans la première cheminée allumée qu'il rencontrerait.

- J'ai pas envie de lire ce truc, Smith, alors fou le camp avec ton livre et étouffe toi avec.  
>- Tu veux lire quoi alors ? Demanda-t-il comme s'il s'adressait à un enfant.<br>- Le livre que Finch a dans sa bibliothèque. Le troisième à gauche de la seconde étagère.

Justin alla prendre le livre concerné et, rapidement, regarda le titre avant de sourire. Nott avait parfaitement conscience de ce qu'était l'objet de ces pages et n'avait pas dû le demander par hasard.

"Sortilèges de soins pour la vie courante".

Le mangemort devait déjà en connaitre une bonne partie, mais les conseils concernant leur utilisation étaient des plus intéressants. Les explications historiques et les courtes biographies de leur créateur étaient, en revanche, peu utiles.

L'hôte se souvenait que le brun, lors de leurs années d'études, quand il n'était encore qu'un serpent insignifiant, sans histoire et presque invisible. Un étudiant dont on se gardait bien de l'énerver vu ses capacités en sortilèges et la manière dont il avait maîtrisé les informulés en sixième année. De toute la bande de reptile, Nott était celui pour lequel les sorciers avaient le plus d'espoir : il ne deviendrait pas mangemort. Espoirs bien vite brisés ayant désormais à faire affaire avec l'un des plus odieux, cruel et vicieux de son année.  
>Ce garçon avait passé son temps dans les livres. Il n'était pas un monstre à l'époque.<br>Qu'en était-il à présent.

- Le livre vient ou je dois venir le prendre, s'agaça le mangemort.

Justin leva les yeux au plafond avant de tendre l'ouvrage au criminel. Aussi différents ne soient Nott et Smith, ils avaient de commun un certain don pour emmerder leur monde.

Néanmoins, alors qu'il aurait vertement insulté le blond s'il était venu à lui parler de la sorte, il n'en fût rien pour le brun. Le sang qu'il avait déjà sur les mains le rebutait, le bandage autour de son crâne également.

Il avait peur et pitié du mangemort.

- Finch, appela presqu'aussitôt Theodore. Pourquoi est-ce que je vois des pages cornées ?  
>- Parce qu'elles le sont, répondit simplement Justin sans comprendre où était le problème. En bas c'est pour marquer ma page et en haut c'est pour retenir les plus utiles, intéressants, ou ceux à réviser pour des examens.<p>

Le brun parut horrifiés par l'explication, tandis que Zacharias peinait à retenir ses rires. Justin et Theodore ne pourraient jamais s'entendre rien que pour cette raison.

Du bout des doigts, le mangemort tâchait d'aplatit, de remettre en relatif bon état le papier abimé. Sacrilège que de corner un livre, ces reliques sacrées et Ô combien précieuses.

- En fait ça ne te gêne pas de tuer des gens mais plier le bout de la page d'un livre est un crime, résuma le propriétaire de l'objet.  
>- Passible de la peine de mort, se moqua le mangemort avec légèreté. Je serais toi : je ne dormirais que sur une oreille cette nuit.<p>

Etait-il sérieux ou était-ce une plaisanterie qui n'amusait que lui ? Il n'avait même plus sa baguette, que Zacharias garderait dans sa manche jusqu'au lendemain matin. Une fois qu'ils ne seraient plus chez lui, Justin se moquait bien de qui portait l'arme. L'autre imbécile de Smith pouvait bien y rester, il n'aurait eu que ce qu'il recherchait. A tenter le diable de la sorte.

- Il est toujours aussi casse pied ? S'enquit Justin.  
>- Et encore : il est plutôt gentil là, ricana bêtement Zacharias. Y a pire.<p>

Theodore se redressa d'un bond : outré et bouche bée. Smith n'avait pas osé. Debout, il ne le resta pas longtemps et reprit bien vite position sur les coussins

- T'es bien placé pour te plaindre, Smith, grommela le brun. Qui a dû te supporter, dis-moi.

Le propriétaire des lieux suivit avec un intérêt non dissimulé l'échange de reproches entre les deux autres. Ils se lançaient des piques et des injures mais il avait plus l'impression qu'il s'agissait de vacheries lancée à une personne que l'on appréciait et non un ennemi que l'on rêvait de découvrir mort.

Ce qui, dans les deux cas, était une idée farfelue.

Nott et Smith. Qui pouvaient tenir à eux ?

Peut être que des mangemorts tenaient à Nott. Il avait été proche, dans le passé, de Zabini. Avait eu plusieurs différents avec Malfoy à cause de la mère de ce dernier. Peut être que finalement on pouvait s'inquiéter pour le brun. La femme aux cheveux blonds était passée le voir lorsqu'il avait été envoyé à St Mangouste, avant que son statut de mangemort ne soit reconnu.

- Tête de gland, conclurent-ils simultanément.

Voilà qui était dit. 

* * *

><p><strong>Dans le prochain chapitre<strong>

**Chapitre 28  
><strong>

_[...] Tu as le droit de m'en vouloir ; je ne t'en veux pas. [...]  
><em>

* * *

><p>Verdict :B ?<p>

SB


	28. Chapter 28

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout. Enfin si, par la suite il y aura mon très cher James Paterson _(que vous avez dû voir dans "Theodore Nott")_ et mon unique Andrew Scott _(que vous verrez prochainement -maintenant- dans "Andrew Scott" ... c'est fou ce que mes "longues" fics ont des noms qui ne laissent aucun doute quand au personnage principal)_

**Perso principal **: Théodore Nott _(Nooon pas possible :o) _et Zacharias Smith

**Résumé** : «Sais-tu quelle est la plus grande différence entre toi et moi, Smith ? Toi tu es un être faible, avec une morale de bas étage. » « Parce que tu as une morale, toi ? » « Moi j'ai compris qu'une vie quelconque n'est pas plus importante que la mienne. Je préfère vivre dix minutes de plus et tuer dix innocents que mourir. » « Tu es un monstre. » « Et toi un idiot ».

**Titre** : A comme Association et comme Abruti _  
><em>

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 28

**Année en cours**: Fin de Poudlard

**Divers**: Bonjouuur :D nous sommes mercredi et personne n'a jugé utile de me mettre au courant :D mais j'l'ai su quand même MUHAHAHA

**Review Anonyme** : http:/ /snapou-black .kazeo. com/ [Même les autres ; Blog "complet" dans peu de temps]

* * *

><p>Theodore secoua Zacharias qui, péniblement, daigna ouvrir les yeux. Tomber nez à nez avec le visage du brun au dessus du sien, ses maigres couleurs de retour, lui arracha un sourire.<p>

- Faut qu'on parte, Smith, annonça l'assassin en guise de bonjours. Il est six heures cinquante.

Et ils avaient jusque sept heures tapantes pour partir, cela lui revenait. En hâte il attrapa ses chaussures et courut dans la salle de bain se laver en vitesse. Il n'avait pas le temps de mieux faire.

Si techniquement le propriétaire des lieux ne réclamait que le départ de Nott, laisser le brun livrer à lui-même revenait à laisser un briquet entre les mains d'un pyromane : une très mauvaise idée.

Pendant ce temps, le mangemort en fuite s'était installé sur le canapé dans lequel il avait dormi. Une plaque de chocolat dans les mains, il souriait.

Justin ne dormait plus depuis une bonne demi-heure. Il avait été réveillé par la douche. Nott n'avait pas oublié le marché passé et s'était préparé... en silence ! Il espérait que les deux ne partent et de manière définitive : il ne voulait plus les revoir. C'est pourquoi il croisait les doigts pour que Nott ne pense à regarder le livre qu'il avait commencé la veille.

Justement : le serpent était en train de l'ouvrir.

_"Pour ne plus avoir à te soigner quand tu auras énervé Smith, prends le livre. Je le connais par cœur, de toute façon._  
><em>Justin.<em>  
><em>PS. Un conseil si tu veux avoir Smith dans la poche ? Rien de mieux qu'une tasse de thé aux fruits rouge."<em>

Theodore sourit puis froissa le papier qu'il rangea au fond de sa poche de pantalon. Avec douceur, il fit tomber le livre dans le sac sans fond. A son tour, il prit une feuille et une espèce de tube contenant de l'encre (satanés moldus !)

_"Merci Finch._  
><em>De m'avoir soigné. De nous avoir hébergés. De ne pas m'avoir balancé aux mangemorts (Tu es rassuré si je te dis qu'ils veulent ma mort ? Tu vois que je suis pas si méchant que ça). Ni aux aurors ! Pour le livre. Pour le tuyau concernant Smith.<em>  
><em>TN.<em>  
><em>PS. Je te conseille de brûler ça... pour ne pas avoir d'ennuis.<em>  
><em>Je suis chiant hein mais j'ai plusieurs points à ajouter et j'ai pas envie de gaspiller du papier donc :<em>  
><em>- Tu as une écriture de toubib ainsi que les capacités (lequel est le plus important ?) ton diplôme est dans la poche. Et non ce n'est pas pour me montrer gentil.<em>  
><em>- Je me suis permit de vider ton frigo et tes placards... ainsi que t'emprunter de la vaisselle, des couverts et des casseroles. Mais comme je ne compte pas te le rendre... on peut aussi dire que je te l'ai volé : affaire de points de vue.<em>  
><em>Tu as le droit de m'en vouloir ; je ne t'en veux pas."<em>

- On y va ?

Theodore acquiesça et attrapa un bras de Smith puis transplana, après lui avoir offert un regard victorieux : c'est lui qui tenait la baguette et qui décidait. Retour à la normal.

- J'ai juste un truc à récupérer chez...

Ce qu'ils découvrirent les chamboula. Des ruines, des décombres, un tas de cendre. La maison d'Esther n'était plus que ça. A quelques heures près et ils auraient été prit dans l'incendie.

- Merde, jura le brun. Tu te rends compte de...

Zacharias ne parlait pas, totalement déconnecté. La maison qui les avait abrités ces dernières semaines avait perdu toute sa splendeur.

- Tu crois qu'ils nous pensent mort, Smith ? Tu crois qu'ils croient que nous avons crevé ?  
>- Je crois que tu devrais transplaner, répondit le blond d'une voix blanche. Et qu'on devrait...<br>- Partir ?

Un trio masqué se tenait en face d'eux. Theodore su pourtant identifier chacun des trois sorciers. Pritchard. Harvey, encore et toujours.

- Père.

Zacharias voulu une nouvelle fois arracher le saule des mains du fils Nott. Ce qu'il avait pu voir jusqu'à présent le laissait penser que les enfants de mangemorts étaient tous capables de tout : sauf de s'en prendre à leurs parents. Pour Nott plus encore sans doute... puisqu'il n'avait plus que son père.

Si la veille il y était parvenu avec un Nott en mauvais état, maintenant qu'il allait mieux : l'affaire se corsait.

- Je me doutais bien que Junior nous avait définitivement trahis, ricana Harvey. Pactiser avec Smith ça reste bas... même pour toi.

Theodore, placé derrière les deux anciens collègues de son fils, essayait discrètement de faire comprendre à ce dernier qu'il était temps d'attaquer les deux mangemorts alors qu'ils ne s'y attendaient pas. Mais l'enfant restait pétrifié.

- Nott, je tiens pas à me faire zigouiller, tremblait Zacharias. C'est toi qui dois me tuer, pas eux !

Pritchard ricanait en voyant la détresse de l'ancien chef de groupe. Combien de fois le brun n'avait-il pas fait son possible pour le rabaisser. Lui faire faire le sale boulot aussi dégradant qu'inintéressant alors qu'il se gardait les familles pour lui seul.

Theodore Nott était plus jeune que lui mais plus d'une fois il avait montré à leur maître qu'il était le plus efficace. Au point d'avoir obtenu le droit de diriger les opérations. Mais son insolence et son mépris envers la hiérarchie l'avait perdu.

- Endoloris.

Zacharias poussa Theodore au dernier moment et se prit le sortilège impardonnable de plein fouet. Les deux mangemorts, comme les deux Nott, ne se remettaient pas de cette réaction. Pour quelles raison le blaireau s'était interposé ?

Il n'en fallu pas plus pour que le sorcier initialement visé ne réagisse en conséquence. Voir son camarade en difficulté lui importait peu, c'était savoir qu'il était le bénéficiaire véritable qui faisait.

- Imbécile, grogna-t-il malgré tout.

Pritchard fut envoyé dans le décor, son dos percuta de plein fouet le seul mur encore debout. Harvey voulu réagir. Sans que son cadet n'ait à ouvrir la bouche, un rayon stupefixant le fit tomber à la renverse.

Théophile sourit, heureux de retrouver son fils et ses réflexes.

- Attaques moi.  
>- Non, refusa le brun. J'peux pas.<br>- Tu n'as pas le choix, insistait l'aîné. Voldemort voudra comprendre !  
>- Cet idiot connait mes maigres valeurs. Mais il sait que jamais je ne m'en prendrais à toi.<br>- Sauf en cas de légitime défense.

Théophile, comme Theodore, n'avait pas de baguette levée en direction de l'autre. Père et fils étaient inoffensifs l'un envers l'autre. Jusqu'à ce que le cadet ne se mette à genoux, un bras appuyant sur son ventre. De douleur, il laissa sortir un petit grognement rauque puis leva sa baguette et envoya son géniteur rejoindre les deux autres. 

* * *

><p><strong>Dans le prochain chapitre<strong>

**Chapitre 29  
><strong>

_[...] - Noie toi dans ton foutu thé.  
>- Je sais nager [...]<br>_

* * *

><p>Verdict :B ?<p>

SB


	29. Chapter 29

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout. Enfin si, par la suite il y aura mon très cher James Paterson _(que vous avez dû voir dans "Theodore Nott")_ et mon unique Andrew Scott _(que vous verrez prochainement -maintenant- dans "Andrew Scott" ... c'est fou ce que mes "longues" fics ont des noms qui ne laissent aucun doute quand au personnage principal)_

**Perso principal **: Théodore Nott _(Nooon pas possible :o) _et Zacharias Smith

**Résumé** : «Sais-tu quelle est la plus grande différence entre toi et moi, Smith ? Toi tu es un être faible, avec une morale de bas étage. » « Parce que tu as une morale, toi ? » « Moi j'ai compris qu'une vie quelconque n'est pas plus importante que la mienne. Je préfère vivre dix minutes de plus et tuer dix innocents que mourir. » « Tu es un monstre. » « Et toi un idiot ».

**Titre** : A comme Association et comme Abruti _  
><em>

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 29

**Année en cours**: Fin de Poudlard

**Divers**: Il paraît que nous sommes dimanche, cette semaine est décidément passée trop vite -'

**Review Anonyme** : http:/ /snapou-black .kazeo. com/ [Même les autres ; Blog "complet" dans peu de temps]

* * *

><p>Theodore s'accorda quelques minutes pour reprendre contenance puis il se redressa. D'un sortilège, le mangemort se débarrassa de la poussière ainsi que des cendres qui s'étaient accrochées à ses vêtements. Le dos bien droit, la tête droite, les épaules en arrière, l'attaque de son père aux oubliettes : il passa sa main sur sa figure d'un geste non calculé.<p>

Puis il s'intéressa au blaireau qui avait eu la bêtise de s'interposer un peu plus tôt. Toujours au sol, à trembler sans s'en cacher : Theodore le trouvait pitoyable. Se montrer aussi faible sans éprouver une quelconque honte, se mettre entre le sortilège doloris et celui qui ne cessait de promettre qu'il serait son bourreau ainsi que son pire cauchemar.

- Relèves-toi, ordonna sèchement le garçon. Tout de suite.  
>- Je peux pas, gémit le blond, les larmes aux yeux.<p>

Le brun sourit et regarda les deux hommes assommés au loin ; son père dans un état proche, se trouvait à peine plus loin.

- Soit tu te lèves, soit je te laisse ici. Désarmé et avec deux abrutis en colère. Ta mort sera lente et douloureuse. Tu auras tôt fait de te mettre à supplier pour qu'ils t'achèvent... ce qu'ils ne feront pas, expliqua Theodore, lentement, pour faire monter la tension à son paroxysme. Ils joueront à un jeu auquel tu ne veux pas jouer et dans lequel tu ne peux que ressortir perdant. C'est eux ou moi.

S'il eut besoin de peser le pour et le contre, le calcul fût rapide à faire. Zacharias, aidé de ses mains et des décombres près desquelles il était, se remit sur ses jambes.

- Vas pourrir en enfer, Nott.  
>- Y a des chances que ce soit là bas que je finisse, oui, sourit l'assassin. Mais toi aussi : la sorcellerie n'est elle pas une création du Malin ?<p>

La légèreté dont faisait preuve le serpent, alors qu'il venait de se prendre un sortilège qui l'avait laissé au sol un instant, ne fit que conforter Smith dans ses suppositions hasardeuses au sujet de l'origine des cicatrices de Nott.

Il était habitué à la douleur et la ressentait mais s'en remettait vite. Ce qui pouvait aisément expliquer comment il pouvait être aussi en forme alors que la veille encore il avait reçu un coup de lampe sur la tête.

- Appuie-toi sur moi, proposa le mangemort sans oser regarder l'autre. T'es tellement faible que demain nos cadavres y sont encore.  
>- Je suppose que c'est ta manière de me montrer ta gratitude face à mon geste de bravoure et de courage quand je me suis interposé entre le doloris et toi.<p>

Il aurait mieux fait de se taire vu le regard assassin qu'eut la bonté de lui offrir le mangemort. Les lèvres pincées, il se contenta de lui répondre :

- Non, ça veut dire que tu es faible. Si j'avais voulu te remercier j'aurais utilisé les mots adéquats. Et tu ne t'es pas interposé par bravoure, courage ou quelconque autre ineptie : mais parce que tu regrettes ton comportement d'hier qui a failli me tuer. Et que tu ne veux pas me ressembler en ayant du sang sur les mains. Même si cette expression ne me va pas puisqu'aucun de mes meurtres ne s'est terminé dans le sang... sauf le mien mais passons.

-

- Maintenant tu dors et tu fermes ton bec, claqua Nott.

Zacharias s'exécuta, vexé et blessé dans son amour propre. La couverture enroulée autour de lui et le dos tourné vers le feu allumé par le mangemort, il ne voyait plus ce qui se passait dans la tente.

Theodore avait transplané au beau milieu d'une forêt qu'il avait l'air de connaitre comme sa poche. Ce fût comme s'il n'avait été qu'un sac de caillou que le jeune garçon avait jeté son compagnon de voyage au sol, contre un arbre. Puis il s'était déchargé du sac à dos et, sans une parole, était parti.

Ensuite, l'assassin avait monté la tente, seul. Puis aidé à s'allonger sur le lit du dessus, préférant se garder celui du dessous. Le blond n'avait cessé de lui poser un tas de questions, toutes plus inintéressantes ou personnelles les unes les autres.

- Smith, soupira Theodore. Après un doloris le mieux que je puisse te dire de faire : c'est te taire.  
>- Je peux être chiant ? Demanda, l'air de rien, Zacharias.<br>- Si tu la boucles je te fais du thé.

Le garçon se redressa sur la couche et regardait, tout sourire, le brun qui était en train de préparer le repas.

- Non seulement tu sais cuisiner, mais en plus tu sais pour le thé, énuméra-t-il le sourire toujours au visage. T'en as d'autres des surprises de ce genre.  
>- Mon poing dans ta gueule, pour commencer. Et pour le thé c'est à condition que tu te taises, hein.<br>- C'est pas drôle, aussi, si je parle pas.  
>- Jouons au roi du silence : le gagnant aura droit de prendre une douche en premier pendant une semaine.<p>

A la lueur d'envie qui éclaira le regard du blaireau, Theodore su aussitôt qu'il venait de gagner une bataille, probablement pas la guerre mais ce n'était que partie remise. Il pu donc continuer à renouer avec les rudiments en cuisine acquis quelques années plus tôt ... en silence. Seules les nouvelles du monde extérieure raisonnaient dans l'abri.

Mort de deux familles moldus. De trois familles moldu ayant un sorcier parmi eux. Deux mangemorts retrouvés dans un petit village près de Manchester avaient été envoyés à Azkaban, d'après leurs dires ce serait un jeune garçon qui serait à l'origine de leurs blessures. Un collègue dont ils seraient chargés de retrouver la trace pour le tuer.

Du coin de l'œil, Theodore voyait que Zacharias mourrait d'envie d'ouvrir la bouche pour commenter. Mais l'appel de la douche chaude parvenait à le faire taire.

S'il savait qu'il était en train de se faire rouler dans la farine et en beauté. La vie n'aurait pas été aussi simple.

Quand son identité fût dévoilée, annonçant ainsi aux oreilles de toute la précarité de son statut, Theodore regretta que Smith ne persiste à fermer la bouche. Il aurait bien aimé entendre un de ses critiques, moqueries ou toutes autres réactions

- Cela rejoint ce que nous avions appris du jeune Liam hier soir, qui disait avoir été épargné par Nott, exprima un journaliste.  
>- N'oublions pas, tout de même, qu'il a tué son frère et ses parents. S'il se ramollit il n'en reste pas moins.<p>

Le mangemort éteignit la radio, rageur. Puis prépara de l'eau qu'il mit à bouillir afin de préparer le satané thé de Smith.

- Tiens, et noie toi dans ton foutu thé.  
>- Je sais nager, se moqua le blond. Et tu as perdu.<br>- Et dis-moi où tu vois une douche sous cette tente ? 

* * *

><p><strong>Dans le prochain chapitre<strong>

**Chapitre 30  
><strong>

_[...] - Le perdant devra faire le repas pendant une semaine. Et ça sera au premier qui baisse les armes.  
><em>

* * *

><p>Verdict :B ?<p>

SB


	30. Chapter 30

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout. Enfin si, par la suite il y aura mon très cher James Paterson _(que vous avez dû voir dans "Theodore Nott")_ et mon unique Andrew Scott _(que vous verrez prochainement -maintenant- dans "Andrew Scott" ... c'est fou ce que mes "longues" fics ont des noms qui ne laissent aucun doute quand au personnage principal)_

**Perso principal **: Théodore Nott _(Nooon pas possible :o) _et Zacharias Smith

**Résumé** : «Sais-tu quelle est la plus grande différence entre toi et moi, Smith ? Toi tu es un être faible, avec une morale de bas étage. » « Parce que tu as une morale, toi ? » « Moi j'ai compris qu'une vie quelconque n'est pas plus importante que la mienne. Je préfère vivre dix minutes de plus et tuer dix innocents que mourir. » « Tu es un monstre. » « Et toi un idiot ».

**Titre** : A comme Association et comme Abruti _  
><em>

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 30

**Année en cours**: Fin de Poudlard

**Divers**: En fait j'ai un gros problème avec le mercredi xD j'arrive jamais à retenir qu'on est ce jour =/

**Review Anonyme** : http:/ /snapou-black .kazeo. com/ [Même les autres ; Blog "complet" dans peu de temps]

* * *

><p>Aussitôt, le blaireau perdit son sourire victorieux et comprit que l'autre n'avait en réalité jamais eu l'intention de tenir sa parole. Comment avait-il pu penser et espérer le contraire ? Nott était un Nott. Un serpent. Un mangemort. Une personne sur qui l'on ne pouvait compter.<p>

- On utilisera ma baguette comme réservoir d'eau... ou l'eau du robinet.  
>- Tu me laisserais utiliser ta baguette ? S'étonna-t-il.<br>- Non, sourit le brun du coin des lèvres. Je te laisse le robinet.

Assis sur le matelas, la tasse dans les mains, il la portait à la bouche et savourait sa première semi-victoire sur Nott.

- Ton thé a un drôle d'arrière goût, on dirait que...  
>- J'y ai ajouté une potion du sommeil. D'après le livre de Finch, mélangé avec du thé ça n'annihile pas les effets... ça les retardes un peu mais bon ... comme tu me saoules.<p>

Zacharias ne fût pas réellement étonné. Il l'aurait été si le brun lui avait dit n'avoir rien fait. Sa gentillesse soudaine, même si soldée d'une condition et d'un mensonge n'était qu'une ruse pour lui faire baisser sa garde et obtenir le silence qu'il savait impossible. Le temps que la potion ne fasse effet, il était bien décidé à ne pas laisser l'autre s'en tirer à si bon compte.

Alors il parla pour tout dire. Pour rien dire. Peu importait tant qu'il parlait et agaçait le mangemort. En réponse, il reçut l'oreiller du brun en pleine figure.

Surprit par cette réaction inattendue de la part de Nott, le garçon sous potion du sommeil ne répondit pas immédiatement à l'assaut et réceptionna deux autres projectiles supplémentaires avant d'enfin attaquer à son tour.

Quand il envoya à travers tout le premier coussin, le mangemort l'évita en se baissant au dernier moment et le laissa faire tomber une vieille lampe hideuse qui se fracassa au sol.

Tout sourire, les deux compagnons s'envoyaient oreillers sur oreillers. Derrière le canapé, Theodore avait installé son quartier général et se cachait derrière lors de l'attaque ennemie. Zacharias avait, de son côté, renversé son matelas puis s'était faufilé sur celui du brun. Confortablement allongé sur le lit du dessous, il était protégé en même temps.

- Le perdant devra faire le repas pendant une semaine proposa Zacharias. Et ça sera au premier qui baisse les armes.

Certain de pouvoir gagner et ne pas avoir à se battre avec le blaireau au sujet de la cuisine (maintenant qu'il le savait capable de faire quelque chose de ses dix doigts étant autre que : lire, écrire, utiliser sa baguette et frapper), Theodore accepta. Signant l'accord à l'aide d'un oreiller qui atterrit dans la figure de Smith.

- Ah c'est comme ça Nott !

La réponse ne tarda pas et Theodore ne su éviter tous les coussins qui pleuvaient sur lui.

De sa place, Zacharias entendait le brun rire. Rire. Nott n'était plus Nott.

La bonne ambiance qui régnait sous la tente était inhabituelle. Soit ils se battaient, soit ils s'ignoraient mais jamais ils n'en étaient venus à s'apprécier. Il ne le fallait pas ! La haine, la colère et la rancœur étaient de biens meilleurs armes que l'amitié. S'apprécier était impensable.

Plus rien ne volait à travers tout et le serpent s'autorisa une sortie. Cela pouvait tout aussi bien être un piège car rien ne disait que la potion faisait déjà effets. Le champ de bataille était impressionnant ; quantité de plumes jonchaient le sol, ainsi que des débris de vases, lampes et petits cadres posés sur les tables. Au cours de l'échange, il n'y avait pas eu que des édredons qui avaient servis d'armes, en témoignaient les livres dont Zacharias s'était servi.

Mais il avait prit les livres qu'il avait considéré comme "illisible" donc Nott le pardonnait à moitié.

- Tu dors Smith ?

La meilleure réponse suivie : un apaisant silence dont il s'imprégna pleinement. Aidé de sa baguette, il fit léviter puis remit correctement le matelas qui était passé par dessus bord. Le blaireau, endormi sur son lit, y resta. Le mangemort préféra ne rien tenter mieux valait ne pas perturber le sommeil de Smith.

Pour cette nuit, il laissa au blond le droit de dormir en bas. Lui, de toutes façons, n'était pas fatigué et préférait remettre de l'ordre.

Après avoir prit un morceau de chocolat, car il fallait bien ça pour se mettre à la tâche. Il redressa les meubles pour ensuite les remettre à leur emplacement d'origine. A l'aide de sa baguette, il répara les vases et lampes ayant souffert de leurs gamineries pour grimacer en raison du manque évident de goût.

Les plumes retournèrent dans les oreillers, qui eux même reprirent place sur le canapé, le fauteuil et les lits. Jamais il n'avait été un grand amateur du ménage puisqu'il s'agissait du travail de l'elfe de maison. En revanche, vivre dans le capharnaüm, dans une pièce où une tornade n'aurait su mettre autant de dégâts... l'insupportait.

La cohabitation avec Blaise, pour cette raison, avait été rude lors de ces études. Fort heureusement : il avait, pour le coup, su obtenir le soutien de Malfoy.

Quand enfin tout fût de nouveau en ordre, minuit était passé depuis longtemps. Fatigué, Theodore remit sa baguette dans sa manche et se dirigea vers les lits. Il remonta la couverture sur le blond avant de monter.

Il savait que demain cette trêve serait du passé et que tout reprendrait comme avant. 

* * *

><p><strong>Dans le prochain chapitre<strong>

**Chapitre 31  
><strong>

_[...] - On peut aller sauver des bébés pandas pour compenser, si tu veux.  
><em>

* * *

><p>Verdict :B ?<p>

SB


	31. Chapter 31

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout. Enfin si, par la suite il y aura mon très cher James Paterson _(que vous avez dû voir dans "Theodore Nott")_ et mon unique Andrew Scott _(que vous verrez prochainement -maintenant- dans "Andrew Scott" ... c'est fou ce que mes "longues" fics ont des noms qui ne laissent aucun doute quand au personnage principal)_

**Perso principal **: Théodore Nott _(Nooon pas possible :o) _et Zacharias Smith

**Résumé** : «Sais-tu quelle est la plus grande différence entre toi et moi, Smith ? Toi tu es un être faible, avec une morale de bas étage. » « Parce que tu as une morale, toi ? » « Moi j'ai compris qu'une vie quelconque n'est pas plus importante que la mienne. Je préfère vivre dix minutes de plus et tuer dix innocents que mourir. » « Tu es un monstre. » « Et toi un idiot ».

**Titre** : A comme Association et comme Abruti _  
><em>

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 31

**Année en cours**: Fin de Poudlard

**Divers**: Bon dimanche :D

**Review Anonyme** : http:/ /snapou-black .kazeo. com/ [Même les autres ; Blog "complet" dans peu de temps]

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, quand Smith daigna enfin sortir du lit, Theodore ne se retourna pas pour saluer l'autre qui se levait bien trop tard pour mériter un petit déjeuné. Le blond s'approchait, malgré tout, derrière lui et ne se gêna pas pour poser sa main sur l'épaule du brun afin de lui signifier sa présence et obtenir un bonjour ainsi que de quoi se remplir la panse. En hâte, le mangemort la retira et fit un demi-tour pour le fusiller du regard.<p>

- Tu ne me touches pas, Smith, articula lentement le brun. Compris !  
>- On est plus ami ? Demanda le blaireau sans plus rien y comprendre. Je pensais que mon thé d'hier soir était un peu comme un "thé de la paix".<br>- De un : j'avais drogué ton thé ; et de deux : si jamais tu as envie de te prendre la "Théière de la guerre" dans la tronche : dis moi tout de suite qu'on gagne du temps.

Zacharias remit sa main sur l'épaule du râleur professionnel. Il voyait les doigts de l'autre se crisper sur le manche de sa baguette. Il le savait en train de perdre patience et n'attendait que cela : voir le reptile sortir de ses gonds.

- On a toujours pas tué une famille moldu ensemble, souffla-t-il enfin, à bout de nerfs.  
>- On peut aller sauver des bébés pandas pour compenser, si tu veux.<p>

Le brun ne répondit pas, prit d'une envie subite de se cogner la tête contre un mur, à la manière d'un elfe de maison. Mais des murs dignes de ce nom, sous une tente, il n'y en avait pas.

- Tu préfères les lapins ? Vu ta tête, je comprendrais, se moqua le blaireau. J'ai toujours trouvé que tu avais une tête de lapin. Surtout au niveau des dents.  
>- Un lapin n'est-il pas censé être... gentil, doux et mignon ?<br>- Gentil : tu commences à l'être ; doux j'avoue que je ne sais pas, faudrait voir ; et mignon bah... t'as une tête de lapin donc j'en conclue que...  
>- Tu n'en conclus rien du tout, triple buse, le coupa le mangemort. Non mais j'aurais tout entendu !<p>

Vexé, le plus discret, mais aussi cruel et armé, des deux quitta la tente. Bras nu et les cheveux encore humide, Zacharias le contraignit à rester à l'intérieur, loin du froid. Ce n'est qu'en usant de la menace "Sinon je parle, je parle et je parle sans m'arrêter ; petit lapin." qu'il céda. Bien décidé à ne pas laisser impuni cet odieux chantage.

Même s'il était rentré; il n'avait pas pardonné la comparaison qui lui restait au travers de la gorge. Enervé, le mangemort alluma la radio.

- ... corps retrouvé ; celui d'un jeune étudiant en médicommagie, Justin Finch-Fletchley. Tué hier soir par un groupe de quatre mangemorts, d'après les voisins.

On aurait désormais pu entendre une mouche voler sous la toile. Le jeune homme ne pouvait avoir été tué par hasard. Le lendemain de leur visite. De l'arrestation de Pritchard et Harvey. C'était trop gros pour être crédible.

- On l'a conduit à l'échafaud, souffla Smith, désemparé. C'est de notre faute.  
>- Oui, répondit-il juste. Et surtout la tienne : c'est toi qui nous a conduits là-bas.<p>

La larme qui coula sur la joue de l'autre garçon rendit Theodore fou de joie : mais ce fût de courte durée.

Smith s'en voulait, c'était indéniable et compréhensible au fond. S'il s'était s'agit de Blaise, même s'il ne se serait sans doute pas mit à pleurer, il ne serait pas resté insensible à la nouvelle.

Mais ils avaient vu Finch Fletchley vivant la veille encore.

Prit de pitié pour le pauvre jaune et noir, le vert et gris sorti de sa poche le papier chiffonné. Il le remit en plus ou moins bon état en l'étalant sur sa cuisse, puis alla le poser sur la table... où Smith s'était installé pour sangloter.

- Voilà comment j'ai su pour le thé, lança Theodore d'une voix dure. Maintenant tu arrêtes de chialer et tu sèches tes larmes. Sinon je te jure que je te fais sortir et dormir dehors.  
>- Il est midi.<br>- Tu auras donc toute la journée pour t'habituer à avoir froid... et passer une bonne nuit : dehors.  
>- Bizarrement... j'ai tendance à te prendre au sérieux, souffla Zacharias. Tu ferais vraiment ça ?<br>- J'vais m'gêner.

Du revers de la main, le pleureur essuya les gouttes qui coulaient le long de ses joues. Ce qui fit naître quelques moqueries de l'autre côté, un peu déçu de ne pouvoir mettre sa menace à exécution.

- Hier c'est toi qui a perdu, Smith. Le repas c'est ton affaire.  
>- C'n'est pas ma faute : tu m'avais mis sous potion !<br>- Et pauvre petit malheureux : tu n'étais pas au courant de ce qu'avait fait le méchant Nott. Le repas. Pendant une semaine. C'est toi qui a fixé les règles.

S'il se remettait à râler et cessait déjà de s'apitoyer sur le sort funeste de Finch-Fletchley, c'était bon signe aux yeux de Theodore. Car quitte à devoir se supporter, autant avoir instauré un semblant d'ordre dans ce duo étrange afin de ne pas s'entretuer. Ou pas tout de suite.

Allongé sur son lit du bas, Theodore lisait le livre de l'ancien Poufsouffle, décédé. Bien plus intéressant que tous les torchons empruntés chez Esther. De plus il était accompagné de quelques annotations de l'apprenti médicommage. Des sorts plus complexes mais aussi plus efficaces, ou moins contraignant, étaient régulièrement inscrits. Malgré le sentiment de profanation et de sacrilège qui assaillait Nott, il prenait bonnes notes de ce qu'il lisait.

- On campera longtemps ? Ou on aura bientôt un toit solide au dessus de nos têtes ?  
>- Tu sais avec quoi rime maison, ricana le brun sans lever le nez du livre.<br>- Jambon ? Potion ? Potiron ? Poisson ?  
>- Poison, corrigea son interlocuteur. Et poison te fait penser à...<br>- Meurtre, termina le premier. Tu devrais tuer quelqu'un pour qu'on en ait une.  
>- Mais ne t'en fais pas, ça viendra, prit plaisir à le rassurer l'assassin. Et plus vite que tu ne le penses.<br>- Je ne penses rien du tout.  
>- C'est ce que je disais : ça arrivera plus vite. <p>

* * *

><p><strong>Dans le prochain chapitre<strong>

**Chapitre 32  
><strong>

_[...] - Tu pensais à quoi, p'tit gars, hein ? Que tu pourrais nous ajouter à ton palmarès ?  
><em>

* * *

><p>Verdict :B ?<p>

SB


	32. Chapter 32

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout. Enfin si, par la suite il y aura mon très cher James Paterson _(que vous avez dû voir dans "Theodore Nott")_ et mon unique Andrew Scott _(que vous verrez prochainement -maintenant- dans "Andrew Scott" ... c'est fou ce que mes "longues" fics ont des noms qui ne laissent aucun doute quand au personnage principal)_

**Perso principal **: Théodore Nott _(Nooon pas possible :o) _et Zacharias Smith

**Résumé** : «Sais-tu quelle est la plus grande différence entre toi et moi, Smith ? Toi tu es un être faible, avec une morale de bas étage. » « Parce que tu as une morale, toi ? » « Moi j'ai compris qu'une vie quelconque n'est pas plus importante que la mienne. Je préfère vivre dix minutes de plus et tuer dix innocents que mourir. » « Tu es un monstre. » « Et toi un idiot ».

**Titre** : A comme Association et comme Abruti _  
><em>

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 32

**Année en cours**: Fin de Poudlard

**Divers**: Donc la fin approche, mais comme je suis plutôt loin d'avoir bien entamée la seconde partie (disons que dans le scénario elle est avancée ; dans le chapitre "propre" nettement moins) donc lorsque cette première partie sera achevée et que la seconde débutera, je reprendrais comme au début (et comme pour Le serpent égaré et Harry Potter 1) c'est à dire un chapitre par semaine (+ sur kazeo dès qu'il est écrit)

**Review Anonyme** : http:/ /snapou-black .kazeo. com/ [Même les autres ; Blog "complet" dans peu de temps]

* * *

><p>Theodore avait laissé Smith seul sous la tente et totalement démuni de toutes baguettes. Le blaireau s'en servait comme un manche à balai mais se défendait avec les couteaux, les lampes de chevets et probablement aussi les poêles à frire et les casseroles. Il était, de toutes façons, plus sur pour le blond de ne pas l'accompagner vu la foule de sorciers qui en avaient après Theodore. Et là où le brun allait : mieux valait que le blond n'y soit pas.<p>

Après avoir forcé la serrure de la porte d'entrée, le garçon s'était faufilé à l'intérieur. Cela faisait maintenant deux jours qu'il regardait les allers et venues de ce ménage. Un couple d'une bonne cinquantaine d'années. A cette heure-ci ils étaient en train de manger. Ce qui était le meilleur moment pour passer à l'acte. Quand personne ne s'y attendait, trop occupé à se remplir la panse.

L'imprévu chez Theodore avait rarement sa place. Bien sur il n'avait ni imaginé laisser un jour Smith prendre la fuite avec lui, ni ne pas l'avoir tué une semaine plus tard, ni laisser vivre un agaçant sang de bourbe. Mais en règle générale, surtout dans ses meurtres, tout se passait comme il l'avait prévu.

En général.

Le sort de silence qu'il avait lancé avait été annulé. Tout comme sa dissimulation. Face à lui, le père de famille. Derrière lui : la mère. Personne à sa droite. Personne à sa gauche. Mais c'était deux voies sans issues.

Un premier éclair rouge lui frôla l'oreille, puis un bleu qui le rata d'un cheveux. Lui n'avait pas encore pu attaquer pour se défendre que le couple le mettait déjà presque en difficultés.

D'un mouvement précipité, il fit un pas sur le côté. Les deux charmes du couple se frappèrent de plein fouet. Theodore profita de l'effet de surprise engendré par cette rencontre, pour tourner sa baguette vers la femme et mettre un terme à ce deux contre un.

S'il avait espéré que son époux ne soit trop affecté pour continuer l'assaut : le mangemort se trompait. Sa colère sembla, au contraire, doubler et les sorts lancés étaient de moins en moins espacés. Déjà touché et blessé à l'épaule et à la jambe, Nott se demandait pour la première fois qu'elle serait l'issue du combat. Il comprenait mieux à présent pourquoi Voldemort faisait principalement des missions groupées.

L'avantage du nombre.

Un petrificus totalus se figea dans sa poitrine et Theodore tomba en arrière avant d'avoir eu le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait.

Il était cuit, fichu, mort, tué, emprisonné, embrassé par un détraqueurs, torturé. Et Smith aurait dû l'accompagner. Oh oui Smith aurait dû l'accompagner. Pourquoi n'était-il jamais là quand sa présence était souhaitée.

- Nott, c'est ça ? Demanda le quinquagénaire pour la forme avant de donner un coup de pied dans le visage de l'homme figé. Tu pensais à quoi, p'tit gars, hein ? Que tu pourrais nous ajouter à ton palmarès ?

Il aurait dû tuer l'homme et garder la femme. Jouer avec la faiblesse féminine plus qu'avec l'envie de vengeance.

En dehors des feux de l'action, Theodore se disait à présent que s'il avait tué l'homme et gardé la femme : le calcul aurait su être résolu. Jouer avec la faiblesse de l'épouse, de sa peine en constatant son impuissance à sauver l'homme qu'elle aimait. Au lieu de titiller l'envie de vengeance du mari.

- Parles, vociféra le vieil homme en lui shootant dedans. Parle !  
>- Quand vous m'aurez livré aux aurors... allez chercher votre imbécile de fils qui doit m'attendre à l'heure qu'il est et donnez lui ma baguette. Il n'aura qu'à s'en servir le temps d'en avoir une nouvelle.<p>

Les épaules du veuf s'affaissèrent. Sa baguette s'abaissa. Son visage s'éclaira.

- Zacharias est vivant ?  
>- C'est marrant, il me dirait la même chose vous concernant.<p>

Zacharias s'ennuyait. Au moins quand Nott était présent, il avait quelqu'un à embêter. Là c'était bien lui qui ne savait quoi faire à part s'ennuyer comme un rat mort.

Le jeu d'échec sur la table aurait plus eu tendance à le faire partir en courant. Le livre de soins également. Rien de ce qui plaisait au mangemort ne lui plaisait à lui. A part peut être le fait d'agacer l'autre. Ils aimaient ça tous les deux et le faisaient avec brio.

Quand il entendit transplaner devant la tente : il sourit. Enfin Nott revenait et pourrait lui tenir compagnie. La prochaine fois qu'il comptait disparaître de la sorte : il l'accompagnerait.

Rester seul étant bien trop barbant.

- Le repas est froid, mais je l'ai préparé comme convenu, annonça-t-il à celui qui restait dehors. Débrouilles-toi pour le réchauffer !  
>- Zacharias ?<p>

Ce n'était ni la voix de Nott. Ni son intonation. Encore moins les mots que ce dernier aurait choisit pour s'adresser à lui. Un inconnu qui savait à qui il avait affaire. Comment était-ce possible ? Il n'avait fait que parler, sa voix n'était pas si facilement identifiable quand même !

Par mesure de sécurité, il s'empara d'un des couteaux volés chez Justin, celui dont il s'était servi pour couper la viande. Puis s'approcha de l'ouverture de la tente, son arme bien en évidence devant lui.

- Je suis armé ! Foutez le camp !  
>- Tu ne me feras rien, Zach. <p>

* * *

><p><strong>Dans le prochain chapitre<strong>

_Pour une fois je vous en donne plusieurs... je suis gentille hein :D**  
><strong>_

**Chapitre 33  
><strong>

_[...]_

_- En direction d'Azkaban... s'il n'y est pas déjà._

_- Dis-moi que t'as pas fait ça, P'pa._

_[...]_

_- Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? Comment t'as su où j'étais ? Tu l'as torturé ! Tu lui as fait du mal !_

_[...]_

_- Je vous paris que dans un mois maximum : je suis dehors._

_- Les pieds devant, oui._

* * *

><p>Verdict :B ?<p>

SB


	33. Chapter 33

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout. Enfin si, par la suite il y aura mon très cher James Paterson _(que vous avez dû voir dans "Theodore Nott")_ et mon unique Andrew Scott _(que vous verrez prochainement -maintenant- dans "Andrew Scott" ... c'est fou ce que mes "longues" fics ont des noms qui ne laissent aucun doute quand au personnage principal)_

**Perso principal **: Théodore Nott _(Nooon pas possible :o) _et Zacharias Smith

**Résumé** : «Sais-tu quelle est la plus grande différence entre toi et moi, Smith ? Toi tu es un être faible, avec une morale de bas étage. » « Parce que tu as une morale, toi ? » « Moi j'ai compris qu'une vie quelconque n'est pas plus importante que la mienne. Je préfère vivre dix minutes de plus et tuer dix innocents que mourir. » « Tu es un monstre. » « Et toi un idiot ».

**Titre** : A comme Association et comme Abruti _  
><em>

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 33

**Année en cours**: Fin de Poudlard

**Divers**: Prise d'une flemmardise aigüe ... il est possible que ceux qui lisent également HP6 et/ou LSE ... n'aient ni l'un, ni l'autre.

**Review Anonyme** : http:/ /snapou-black .kazeo. com/ [Même les autres ; Blog "complet" dans peu de temps]

* * *

><p>La fermeture éclair de l'abris de toile se levait, doucement mais toujours trop vite. Rapidement mais toujours trop lent. L'arme de défense tournait entre les doigts de Zacharias, loin d'être sur de son coup. S'il avait faillit avoir le brun la première fois, n'était-ce pas par un heureux hasard ? La chance du débutant, comme on dit.<p>

- Zacharias ?

La lame tomba par terre. Les yeux grands ouverts, la bouche bée, Smith n'osait croire ce qu'il voyait. L'homme à l'entrée de la tente était censé être mort et avait faillit être le mobile du meurtre du mangemort. Comment pouvait-il être debout devant lui... à lui sourire ?

Theodore lui avait dit que.

- Maman ? Demanda l'enfant, malgré tout.  
>- Il l'a tué. J'ai rien vu venir. Rien pu faire. Il l'a... tué.<br>- Quand ? Souffla-t-il, la réponse en tête malgré tout.  
>- Ce midi.<br>- Et... où il est maintenant ? Poursuivit-il, en changeant son sujet et après avoir regardé autour. Où est Nott ?  
>- En direction d'Azkaban... s'il n'y est pas déjà.<p>

Il ne vit pas la joie passer dans le regard de son fils. Pas même une once de satisfaction. Au contraire même.

- Dis-moi que t'as pas fait ça, P'pa, souffla-t-il, effaré.

La baguette de saule du brun qui lui fut tendue d'une main tremblotante suffit comme réponse. Adam Smith n'osait regarder sa progéniture dans les yeux, terrifié par ce qu'il pourrait y voir.

Zacharias avait eu l'air plus affecté quand il avait su où été amené le mangemort qu'à l'annonce du meurtre de sa mère. Pouvait-il réellement tenir à son geôlier. S'inquiéter au sujet de celui qui le maintenait captif depuis des semaines ? Qui avait tué sa propre mère ? Comment ?

- Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? Comment t'as su où j'étais ? Tu l'as torturé ! Tu lui as fait du mal !

Sidéré qu'il ne puisse le penser capable de pareilles abominations qui l'empêcheraient de se regarder dans une glace pour le restant de ses jours, le vieil homme nia d'un signe de tête.

- Il me l'a dit de son plein grès avant que je ne le conduise au ministère. Jamais je ne lui aurais demandé où tu étais puisque je te pensais... Je te pensais, la voix brisée, Adam ne savait finir sa phrase. Il m'a demandé de te donner sa baguette en attendant que tu n'en ais une nouvelle puis a ajouté que tu saurais quoi en faire. Puis il s'est laissé faire, sans histoire.

Zacharias ne voyait pas ce qui aurait pu pousser Nott à accepter de se livrer aux autorités. Surtout vu son casier judiciaire. Adam ne pouvait que mentir. Mais ce n'était pas le cas.

- Bien sur il te souhaite bon courage et il a dû dire d'autres choses que je n'ai pas retenues. Mais saches, Zach, que je serais là pour t'aider à te remettre.  
>- Me remettre de quoi ?<br>- De tout. Du calvaire des dernières semaines. Ce monstre a dû te mener la vie dure.

Le blond se laissa prendre dans les bras, bon gré mal gré. Partagé entre le plaisir de revoir son père bien en vie, et la crainte de ce qui pourrait être fait au mangemort. Il se mit à rire. D'un rire nerveux qui surprit Adam. Une main passa dans les cheveux de l'enfant, dans le but de le calmer, l'apaiser. Sans succès.

Pendant ce temps, Theodore atterrissait dans une cellule minuscule, froide, sombre et humide. Depuis que Smith Senior l'avait apporté au ministère, il n'avait pas eu droit à une infime marque de respect et était considéré comme la pire des vermines.

Les blessures reçues lors du court duel à deux contre un, duel qui l'avait opposé au couple Smith qu'il avait annoncé comme mort à leur fils... ces blessures n'étaient plus rien. Entre les mains de l'autorité légitime du pays et assoiffée de vengeance, le rendu final était pire qu'avant.

Droit comme un piquet, le mangemort parvenait à ne pas se laisser prendre au piège par le dangereux pouvoir des détraqueurs. Encore suffisamment sain d'esprit pour cela, il ferait son possible pour ne rien laisser paraître devant Eux. Sembler normal le plus longtemps possible.

Être normal le plus longtemps possible.  
>Si possible.<p>

Nott entendait encore les voix de ceux qui l'avaient conduit à cette cellule. Quand il reçut un caillou sur la tête, il resta de marbre. Deux. Trois. Quatre cailloux.

Il réagit.

- C'est marrant hein, se moqua-t-il en tapant bêtement dans les mains afin de leur montrer le ridicule de leur comportement. Oooh on lance des cailloux sur le méchant mangemort. C'est trop drôle.  
>- Tu ne feras plus autant ton malin par la suite.<br>- Autant en profiter alors, répliqua le jeune garçon. Et je vous paris que dans un mois maximum : je suis dehors.  
>- Les pieds devant, oui, ricana un des geôliers.<br>- Non, les deux pieds par terre, le cœur toujours en état de marche et la tête sur les épaules.  
>- C'est ça, on se revoit donc dans un mois : Theodore Nott.<p>

A peine eurent-ils fait une dizaine de mètres et perdus de vue le garçon, que ce dernier se laissait tomber au sol. Les jambes remontées vers lui, le bras gauche serré contre son torse et la tête sur les genoux, son cri déchira le calme éphémère de la prison.

Et plus encore qu'avant, les autres doutaient voir Nott sortir de cette prison en vie. Peinaient même à l'imaginer encore vivant dix jours plus tard. 

* * *

><p><strong>Dans le prochain chapitre<strong>

**Chapitre 34  
><strong>

_[...]_

_- Nott. Pst ! Nott !_

* * *

><p>Verdict :B ?<p>

SB


	34. Chapter 34

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout. Enfin si, par la suite il y aura mon très cher James Paterson _(que vous avez dû voir dans "Theodore Nott")_ et mon unique Andrew Scott _(que vous verrez prochainement -maintenant- dans "Andrew Scott" ... c'est fou ce que mes "longues" fics ont des noms qui ne laissent aucun doute quand au personnage principal)_

**Perso principal **: Théodore Nott _(Nooon pas possible :o) _et Zacharias Smith

**Résumé** : «Sais-tu quelle est la plus grande différence entre toi et moi, Smith ? Toi tu es un être faible, avec une morale de bas étage. » « Parce que tu as une morale, toi ? » « Moi j'ai compris qu'une vie quelconque n'est pas plus importante que la mienne. Je préfère vivre dix minutes de plus et tuer dix innocents que mourir. » « Tu es un monstre. » « Et toi un idiot ».

**Titre** : A comme Association et comme Abruti _  
><em>

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 34

**Année en cours**: Fin de Poudlard

**Divers**: Bon alors la semaine dernière j'ai vraiment servi à rien hein... puisque mercredi j'ai su oublier qu'on était mercredi (et n'ai capté ça que samedi midi... ) bon bah tant pis hein et désolée

**Review Anonyme** : http:/ /snapou-black .kazeo. com/ [Même les autres ; Blog "complet" dans peu de temps]

* * *

><p>Un patronus venait de faire fuir les détraqueurs qui patrouillaient alentour, mais Theodore ne savait s'en réjouir. Ils reviendraient, ils revenaient toujours. Et une fois de plus il serait contraint de revivre les pires moments de sa pourtant bien courte existence.<p>

Les yeux clos, allongé sur le sol crasseux et humide, l'optimisme ne savait se faire une place chez Theodore. Encore moins qu'à l'accoutumée.

- Allez tête de lapin, murmura-t-on juste devant sa cellule. Tu peux le faire.

Si Theodore réagit, ce ne fût pas comme l'avait espéré son visiteur : Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même et appela Narcissa à l'aide. Il comptait sur celle ci pour le sortir de ce pétrin ; tout en ayant conscience que jamais elle ne pourrait venir. Comment le pourrait-elle et pourquoi le ferait-elle ?

- Nott, rappela l'individu, plus fort. Pst ! Nott !

Rien à y faire, l'assassin ne le regardait pas. Le garçon aux cheveux blonds grinça les dents et força enfin la porte de la cellule. D'un pas peu assuré, il entra dans le petit espace qui avait de quoi rendre claustrophobe n'importe qui. Puis il se baissa vers Theodore et lui tendit quelque chose.

- C'est Zab qui m'a fait entrer, tu vas pas faire foirer son plan de génie et risquer de le perdre hein, souriait le sorcier aux cheveux blonds. Tiens : du chocolat.

Le blaireau eu presque envie de rire lorsque la main blafarde se tendit en direction de l'aliment sucré. La prise se referma brusquement sur le carré, pour finir dans la bouche du brun presqu'aussitôt après.

Zacharias profita que Theodore ne mange, et donc ne pense à autre chose, pour lui enfiler en vitesse une perruque rousse sur la tête, ainsi qu'une vieille cape qui avait dû être noire dans un passé plutôt lointain. Du bout de la baguette, il modifia quelques trais du visage du mangemort. De ses sourcils qui devinrent broussailleux, à ses yeux qui prirent une teinte bleu pâle en passant par le nez qu'il grossit grossièrement et la bouche : le blaireau s'étonnait lui même. Jamais il ne s'était montré particulièrement doué en métamorphose. Si Mcgonagall pouvait voir ça, en d'autres circonstances et non alors qu'il s'apprêtait à faire s'évader un mangemort;

- T'es capable de te lever ?  
>- Toi et moi faudra qu'on parle, répondit juste le prisonnier d'une voix rauque. Notamment pour me dire ce que tu fiches ici.<br>- La réponse me semblait pourtant être évidente : debout maintenant, lapin.

Après avoir froncés les sourcils, suite à ce surnom inhabituel. Tête de lapin : d'accord. Lapinou ? Parfois, à son grand damne. Mais autrement : certainement pas. De mauvaise grâce et ronchon, Theodore se leva. Il s'aida de ses mains et du mur pour le faire, nonobstant royalement la main tendue dans sa direction. Ce qui rassura le propriétaire de la main, plus que ne le vexa.

Il éprouvait quelques difficultés pour avancer, trop faible et trop peu habitué à se déplacer, étant en cellule vingt quatre heures sur vingt quatre. Les propositions d'aides de l'autre, qui allait bien, se soldaient par un refus systématique.

- Un lapin, lança Nott sans raison. Ton patronus est un lapin !  
>- Le tiens c'est quoi, hein ? Demanda l'autre, moqueur mais craintif.<br>- Un aigle, annonça fièrement le serpent. Mais un lapin c'est juste bizarre. C'est comme... c'est Blaise.

Le blond s'arrêta, cessa tout mouvements y compris celui de la respiration. Yeux dans les yeux, un combat silencieux démarrait, sans que personne n'ait rien eu à faire pour.

- Comment tu as fait pour prendre l'apparence de Smith ?  
>- Polynectar et cheveux de blaireau, annonça Blaise, tout sourire mais toujours dans la peau de Smith. Je pensais que tu saurais ça.<br>- Je le sais, s'impatienta le prisonnier. En revanche j'ignores comment tu as eu de ses cheveux et... ma baguette.

Le faux blond soupira et attrapa le poigné de Theodore pour ensuite le tirer derrière lui. Il se déplaçait dans le labyrinthe de couloirs avec aisance. Sans regarder. C'était comme s'il connaissait les lieux.

Ce qui était le cas. De temps en temps, un mangemort arrêté réapparaissait dans les rangs de Voldemort. Ces évasions n'étaient jamais annoncées au grand public dans la presse ou la radio. Cela aurait tôt fait de paniquer et compliquer plus encore la tâche ardue des aurors.

L'état de panique, la paranoïa générale qui s'en suivrai serait sans doute bénéfique au mage noir. Avec toutes les dénonciations, faites à tords et à travers, distinguer le vrai du faux serait un véritable calvaire pour les forces de l'ordre et les hommes de loi... qu'il plaindrait presque.

- Smith nous attends, alors grouilles toi. Tu poseras tes questions après.  
>- Vas te pendre, grinça le brun. Je suis crevé, moi.<p>

Son ami le regarda, désolé. Il le comprenait sans avoir à fournir trop d'efforts.

- T'façon, dans quelques mois... je suis de nouveau ici, souffla Theodore appuyé contre le mur. Autant que j'y reste.

Blaise attrapa le faux roux au visage pâle et complètement dénaturé et lui lança un sort d'allégement avant de le faire passer sur son dos. Savoir qu'il avait affaire à Blaise et non à Smith rendait le mangemort plus réceptif aux mains tendues et à l'aide proposées.

Et puis : le choix n'existait plus.

- Comment t'as eu ma baguette ?  
>- Par hasard, Smith et moi nous sommes croisés. Et... j'ai reconnu ta baguette presque aussitôt. Ca a sauvé soit ma vie... soit celle du blaireau.<p>

Theodore sourit tout en se laissant porter par son ami de longue date. La sortie, comme l'entrée, lui était méconnue et à aucun moment il n'avait essayé de savoir.

Tant qu'on le sortait d'ici : la manière lui importait peu.

* * *

><p><strong>Dans le prochain chapitre<strong>

**Chapitre 35**

_- Je te soignes, certes. Mais ne va pas penser que je te pardonne d'avoir tué ma mère._  
><em>- Tu peux aussi te dire que j'ai fait ressusciter ton père. Puisque tu le pensais mort.<strong><br>**_

* * *

><p>Verdict :B ?<p>

SB


	35. Chapter 35

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout. Enfin si, par la suite il y aura mon très cher James Paterson _(que vous avez dû voir dans "Theodore Nott")_ et mon unique Andrew Scott _(que vous verrez prochainement -maintenant- dans "Andrew Scott" ... c'est fou ce que mes "longues" fics ont des noms qui ne laissent aucun doute quand au personnage principal)_

**Perso principal **: Théodore Nott _(Nooon pas possible :o) _et Zacharias Smith

**Résumé** : «Sais-tu quelle est la plus grande différence entre toi et moi, Smith ? Toi tu es un être faible, avec une morale de bas étage. » « Parce que tu as une morale, toi ? » « Moi j'ai compris qu'une vie quelconque n'est pas plus importante que la mienne. Je préfère vivre dix minutes de plus et tuer dix innocents que mourir. » « Tu es un monstre. » « Et toi un idiot ».

**Titre** : A comme Association et comme Abruti _  
><em>

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 35

**Année en cours**: Fin de Poudlard

**Divers**: Dimanche il y aura donc le chapitre 36 ... et mercredi prochain l'épilogue de cette première partie. Dimanche prochain donc : début de la seconde et... un chapitre tous les dimanche du coup (ou tous les mercredi : vous préférez quoi ?)

**Review Anonyme** : http:/ /snapou-black .kazeo. com/ [Même les autres ; Blog "complet" dans peu de temps]

* * *

><p>- Allonges le ici, Zabini.<p>

Le concerné n'était pas de cet avis et se dégagea de Blaise avant que celui-ci n'eut décidé d'obéir au blond. Les jambes toujours incertaines, Theodore se contentait de rester debout à toiser les deux autres.

- Maintenant, bande de mollusques, vous allez tout m'expliquer de A à Z ! En passant par toutes les lettres de l'alphabet.  
>- Et tu vas manger ? Questionna le blond qui semblait presque inquiet.<br>- Quand tu m'auras apporté de quoi manger et que Blaise m'aura restitué ma baguette et apporté le livre de Finch.

Le serpent et le blaireau qui s'étaient alliés se regardèrent du coin de l'œil ; puis s'exécutèrent. L'un par habitude et en pleine connaissances des représailles qui suivraient s'il ne faisait pas son possible pour satisfaire ses désirs ; l'autre en souvenir du passé, quand Theodore n'était pas encore devenu ce monstre mais un ami qui l'aidait et qu'il aidait.

L'un comme l'autre avaient également une part d'envie en eux. N'avaient-ils pas pris des risques immenses pour cette évasion d'une discrétion presque exemplaire ? Trop facile même.

- Déjà, qu'est ce que tu fiches sous cette tente, tête d'âne ! Pourquoi t'es pas chez ton père et pourquoi... tu t'es allié avec Blaise pour me faire sortir du trou.  
>- Quelque chose en moi me dit que tu n'es pas un monstre. Plus un monstre, se reprit il de suite.<br>- Balivernes, c'est ta bêtise qui te fait penser ainsi ; Blaise lui-même serait d'accord pour dire que j'en suis un.

Ce faisant, le nouvel évadé s'était assis à table et mangeait avec appétit le plat pourtant indigne d'un quatre étoile. A la base amené jusqu'à lui, qui s'était de lui même réinstallé sur son lit ; le mangemort s'était levé pour se restaurer à l'endroit fait pour.

Et au moins il serait plus proche des deux complices et les empêcherait de se faire des messes basses.

- Zab, j'attends toujours ma baguette. Maintenant que j'ai le livre elle me devient plus qu'utile : elle m'est nécessaire.

La fourchette dans la main droite, le brun à qui on avait rendu sa véritable apparence, tournait les page de l'épais grimoire à l'aide de la gauche. La lecture en diagonale n'était pas de celles qu'il préférait, s'imprégner des mots était tellement mieux. Lecture de qualité primait avant lecture de quantité.

- Tu cherches quoi dedans ?  
>- De quoi accélérer la cicatrisation et... voir s'il existe pas un sort pour atténuer les balafres.<p>

L'autre mangemort détourna les yeux quand le Poufsouffle fronçait les sourcils. Sa curiosité était mise à rude épreuve avec l'un, comme l'autre, des assassins. Alors avec les deux ! Cela devenait une véritable torture.

Theodore, son assiette presque vide, arracha la manche de son pull. Les longes striures blanches qui barraient le membre supérieur ne fit réagir que le blond : qui tendit le cou pour ne pas en perdre une miette. Au niveau de l'épaule, une grosse blessure rouge ornait cette première.

- Tu t'es fait ça... quand ?  
>- Je pense que... les quelques gardiens que j'ai pu voir devant ma cellule ne devaient pas trop m'aimer. Vas donc les comprendre !<br>- Voilà pourquoi je suis pas avec mon père, expliqua Zacharias. Il ne se rend pas compte que l'on est pas en train d'opposer le bien et le mal. Mais le mal contre le moins mal.  
>- Et on le fait bien, ricana Blaise.<br>- Mais y a-t-il de quoi se vanter ? Ne vaut-il mieux pas mal faire le bien que bien faire le mal ?

Les deux premiers regardèrent le troisième avec stupéfaction. Etait ce bel et bien lui qui venait de prononcer ces mots ?  
>Imperméables aux interrogations qu'il avait pu susciter, Theodore lisait pour la troisième fois consécutive les mesures de précautions à prendre et les avertissements.<p>

Ne pas essayer de se le lancer. Demander à une tiers personne de le faire. Risque d'aggravation de la blessure.

- AH PUTAIN ! Hurla-t-il, une main plaquée sur l'articulation et les doigts pleins de sangs. Vous attendez quoi, bande de cloportes ! Blaise : de l'eau et du linge que tu nettoieras même s'il est déjà propre ! Smith, tu prends ma baguette et tu me stoppes ça ! Vous êtes idiots ou vous le faites exprès !

Ils soupirèrent. Autant ils étaient rassurés de ne pas avoir affaire à une loque humaine. Autant l'idée d'être déjà traités comme des chiens ne leur plaisait pas plus que cela. Comment Theodore faisait-il ?

- Je me demande pourquoi j'ai voulu te faire sortir de ton trou, grogna Zacharias tout en tapant du bout de la baguette sur les doigts du brun qui furent nettoyés du sang.  
>- J'me l'demande aussi figure toi. Mais trop tard pour regretter. AIE ! Tu peux pas faire moins attention encore !<p>

Le blond sourit, puis appuya délibérément sur la blessure rouverte ce qui arracha un cri de douleur. Aussitôt suivit d'un regard noir : sans effet.

- Nott : si vraiment j'avais peur de toi... jamais je n'aurais marché dans le plan de Zabini. Tes menaces et tes regards noirs, tu peux les garder pour toi car... tu ne me feras rien.

Mis à part lui coller son poing dans la figure, car c'est ce qui arriva. Que son acte de violence ne le fasse également souffrir, Lui, n'était qu'un moindre mal. Il était tellement jouissif de rappeler qui tenait les rennes que cette dernière en devenait presque agréable.

- Je... vais pas trop m'éterniser, annonça Blaise en jetant le linge sur la table. Je vous laisse vous entretuer sans moi. J'ai une famille moldu à brûler ; un Voldemort à contenter et une Narcissa à rassurer.  
>- Elle va bien ? S'enquit Theodore. Il ne l'a pas soupçonné de m'avoir aidé à fuir ?<br>- Oh. Sa surprise, son sourire et sa joie après ton numéro était telle... qu'il n'a pas pu un instant la soupçonner je pense.  
>- Tant mieux.<p>

Après une poignée de main avec Zacharias, un ébouriffage de tignasses en bonne et due forme, celui qui avait aidé Nott à fuir parti... sans un regard en arrière.

Aider Theodore était le mieux qu'il puisse faire. S'il voulait rester en vie, mieux valait à présent le laisser avec Smith.

Aussi étrange ne soit leur duo, Zabini Blaise avait confiance quand aux chances de survie de son ami. Chacun avait besoin de l'autre et envie d'être le bourreau s'il devait y en avoir un. Ce qui était arrivé et avait conduit Theodore à la terrible prison n'était qu'une erreur de calcul que le mangemort ne reproduirait probablement plus. Ne jamais sous estimer son adversaire, c'était le brun lui-même qui n'avait cessé de le lui répéter.

- Restes tranquille ou je t'assommes ! Menaça Smith. Et je cacherais tout le chocolat.

La seconde menace eut l'air d'avoir plus de succès que la première. Sous les airs de gros durs que pouvait se donner, avec talent, l'assassin, se cachait un jeune garçon fragile et incapable de prendre soin de lui même... ni de penser aux véritables conséquences de ses actes.

- Je te soignes, certes. Mais ne va pas penser que je te pardonne d'avoir tué ma mère.  
>- Tu peux aussi te dire que j'ai fait ressusciter ton père. Puisque tu le pensais mort.<br>- C'est une manière de voir les choses. Mais ma mère reste morte.  
>- Ah ! Que veux-tu. ON ne peut pas tout avoir dans la vie. Et... fallait pas te servir de la mienne pour me blesser. Vengeance.<p>

Si on ne reverrait plus Theodore faire une erreur de calcul lors d'un combat à mort ; en matière de relations humaines il avait encore des progrès à faire.

Furax, le blaireau posa la baguette sur le meuble et partir lire sur son lit.

* * *

><p><strong>Dans le prochain chapitre<strong>

**Chapitre 36**

_- J'étais mieux à Azkaban, grogna le brun [...].  
>- Et bien retournes y ! <em>[...]<em>. Retournes-y j'te retiens pas !**  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>Une bonne dose de dialogues avaient été écris, dialogues entre Zacharias et Theodore (bien entendu) mais n'ont pas été inclus dans A comme Association et comme Abrutis pour diverses raisons.<p>

Ils seront toutefois disponible sur kazeo.

Avec également des scènes entières (telle que la mort de Justin) et des alternatives (telle que Theodore partant de chez Justin sans Zacharias)

_= http:/ / snapou-black. kazeo. com / (supprimer les espaces)_

Il y a également bon nombres de fins que j'ai écrite mais je ne les mettrais sans doutes pas pour le moment, attendant de plus avancer dans la seconde partie ;) mais ils y seront..._  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>= http: / harry-ko. harrypotterworld. fr / ___(supprimer les espaces)__**_  
><em>**

Verdict :B ?

SB


	36. Chapter 36

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout. Enfin si, par la suite il y aura mon très cher James Paterson _(que vous avez dû voir dans "Theodore Nott")_ et mon unique Andrew Scott _(que vous verrez prochainement -maintenant- dans "Andrew Scott" ... c'est fou ce que mes "longues" fics ont des noms qui ne laissent aucun doute quand au personnage principal)_

**Perso principal **: Théodore Nott _(Nooon pas possible :o) _et Zacharias Smith

**Résumé** : «Sais-tu quelle est la plus grande différence entre toi et moi, Smith ? Toi tu es un être faible, avec une morale de bas étage. » « Parce que tu as une morale, toi ? » « Moi j'ai compris qu'une vie quelconque n'est pas plus importante que la mienne. Je préfère vivre dix minutes de plus et tuer dix innocents que mourir. » « Tu es un monstre. » « Et toi un idiot ».

**Titre** : A comme Association et comme Abruti _  
><em>

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 36

**Année en cours**: Fin de Poudlard

**Divers**: Mercredi il y aura donc le dernier chapitre de cette première partie...

**Review Anonyme** : http:/ /snapou-black .kazeo. com/ [Même les autres ; Blog "complet" dans peu de temps]

* * *

><p>- Smith, appela Theodore. Je saigne encore !<br>- Souris à la mort, elle viendra plus vite, rétorqua le blond. Et si tu pouvais ne pas mettre de sang partout ça serait pas mal.  
>- Non assistance en danger, tu penses que tu risques combien ?<p>

Le mangemort se tenait à présent debout devant le lit superposé et regardait l'autre lire, un rictus moqueur au coin des lèvres. Une serviette apportée par Blaise avant son départ plaqué sur la plaie, plus sanguinolente que jamais, avait perdue sa couleur blanche au profit du rouge.

- Moins que pour avoir aidé un mangemort à fuir Azkaban, commença Zacharias. Que pour ne pas avoir été le dénoncer aux aurors. Que pour t'avoir aidé à cacher un cadavre.

La colère du jeune homme augmentait à chaque méfait qu'il citait et dont il était coupable ou fait complice. L'autre recula d'un pas, prévenant et craignant un malheureux coup du blaireau. La colère peut pousser à commettre l'irréparable, il en savait quelque chose.

- Moins que pour avoir accepté de t'aider à cacher un garçon supposé être mort jusqu'à sa foutu rentrée à Poudlard ! Que pour t'avoir soigné pendant des semaines à chacune de tes idioties ! Si aujourd'hui je suis dans la merde, Nott... c'est TA faute et uniquement la tienne.  
>- J'étais mieux à Azkaban, grogna le brun en retournant s'affaler dans le canapé.<br>- Et bien retournes y ! Hurlait désormais le blond. Retournes-y j'te retiens pas ! Et je ne t'en ferais pas sortir cette fois.  
>- C'est Blaise qui est venu.<p>

La main toujours sur l'épaule, le linge désormais peu utile et bon à jeter, l'assassin se remit debout et tourna les talons.

- Tu ne partiras pas, Nott, ajouta Smith quand il le vit à la sortie de la tente. Tu as trop peu d'Azkaban même si tu dis le contraire. Tu as peur de tes souvenirs.  
>- J'ai vingt ans de souvenirs à revivre, j'ai de la marge avant d'en faire le tour.<p>

Zacharias ferma son livre après avoir plié le bout de la page, dans l'unique but d'agacer son camarade d'infortune. Dans un soupir, il quitta le matelas et se dirigea vers le brun, toujours debout devant la sortie de la tente.

- Reviens t'asseoir, Nott, souffla-t-il à son attention, une main sur son épaule non blessée. Je m'occupe de ton bras.

Il n'eut pas à réitérer son offre. Après avoir retiré la main qui avait osé se poser sur lui, Theodore reprit sa place sur le banc de la table de la modeste salle à manger.

- Minable petit blaireau, se moquait-il. Tu as encore pitié de moi. A ta place... j'me serais laissé crever. J'aurais même regardé mon agonie en me disant que je ne méritais que ça.  
>- Faux. Tu aurais été à ma place : tu aurais été moi et non toi, répliqua le blaireau en obligeant le serpent à baisser sa main et ôter la serviette sanguinolente. Tu aurais réfléchis à ma manière et non suivit ton mode de raisonnement.<p>

_

Theodore fixait Zacharias, le bras dans l'écharpe. Le blond le regardait, arborant à son tour un rictus moqueur et victorieux. Il n'y eut pas un seul geste de gratitude, pas un merci ni un léger sourire. Indifférence totale. Le mangemort retourna s'installer dans le canapé, sur les coussins moelleux dans lequel il se plaisait à s'enfoncer. A l'aide de sa baguette nouvellement récupérée, il fit venir à lui une tablette de chocolat et commença à s'en casser un morceau.

- Tu m'as quand même un peu manqué, Nott, avoua Zacharias. Même si tout à l'heure je...  
>- J'espère bien, tu m'as fait sortir d'Azkaban, trancha Theodore. Maintenant on oublie tes âneries passées et on se concentre sur tes conneries futures.<p>

Le blaireau posa une main sur l'épaule du brun, ce geste devenant une habitude, qui se tendit aussitôt. Sans surprises, il continuait à refuser tout contact physique.

- Smith, demanda-t-il d'une voix blanche. Tu me... lâches... s'il te plaît.

L'autre garçon passa par dessus le dossier du canapé et prit place aux côtés de l'assassin. Il voulait comprendre. Ne pas savoir le tourmentait de plus en plus.

- Pourquoi as-tu peur qu'on te touche, Theodore ?

Le mangemort haussa un sourcil en direction de l'autre garçon. La question et l'usage de son prénom étaient en cause.

- Quand je te frappe, je fais quoi ?  
>- Tu me frappes, hasarda le blaireau.<br>- Je te touche, claqua le serpent. Et si je pose ma main sur ta joue... ça fait quoi ?

Theodore mêla le geste à la parole. Yeux dans les yeux, les anciens étudiants à Poudlard attendaient que l'autre ouvre la bouche.

- Euh... tu me touches.  
>- Bien, acquiesça-t-il. Et est ce que tu t'attends à ce que je te fasse... ça ?<p>

Sur ce, il gifla l'autre garçon. Sa tête pivota d'un quart de tour, sous la surprise que représentait l'acte. Néanmoins, Zacharias trouva encore le moyen de faire un mouvement négatif de la tête.

- Je comprends, souffla-t-il enfin. Tu as peur qu'on te fasse du mal.

Theodore ne répondit pas. Fixer le vide était tellement plus agréable que sentir le regard de Smith, que voir ses foutus yeux remplis de pitié et probablement d'amusement malgré le coup qu'il venait de recevoir.

- Le grand méchant Nott doit te sembler bien ridicule, à présent.  
>- Pas plus qu'avant, plaisanta le jaune et noir. Le grand méchant Nott me semble même plus humain et fragile.<p>

Ses yeux se fermèrent et les doigts de sa main, non entravée par le morceau de tissu, se crispèrent sur son pantalon. Troué et déchiré de toute part, et sale comme jamais.

- Faible.  
>- Fragile, corrigea automatiquement Zacharias. Ne confonds pas les mots. <p>

* * *

><p><strong>Dans le prochain chapitre<strong>

**Epilogue**

_- [...] on peut peut-être remettre les comptes à zéro ?**  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>Une bonne dose de dialogues avaient été écris, dialogues entre Zacharias et Theodore (bien entendu) mais n'ont pas été inclus dans A comme Association et comme Abrutis pour diverses raisons.<p>

Ils seront toutefois disponible sur kazeo.

Avec également des scènes entières (telle que la mort de Justin) et des alternatives (telle que Theodore partant de chez Justin sans Zacharias)

_= http:/ / snapou-black. kazeo. com / (supprimer les espaces)_

Il y a également bon nombres de fins que j'ai écrite mais je ne les mettrais sans doutes pas pour le moment, attendant de plus avancer dans la seconde partie ;) mais ils y seront..._  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>= http: / harry-ko. harrypotterworld. fr / ___(supprimer les espaces)__**_  
><em>**

Verdict :B ?

SB


	37. Chapter 37

**De** : Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à moi, même si je ne dirait pas non pour un p'tit bout. Enfin si, par la suite il y aura mon très cher James Paterson _(que vous avez dû voir dans "Theodore Nott")_ et mon unique Andrew Scott _(que vous verrez prochainement -maintenant- dans "Andrew Scott" ... c'est fou ce que mes "longues" fics ont des noms qui ne laissent aucun doute quand au personnage principal)_

**Perso principal **: Théodore Nott _(Nooon pas possible :o) _et Zacharias Smith

**Résumé** : «Sais-tu quelle est la plus grande différence entre toi et moi, Smith ? Toi tu es un être faible, avec une morale de bas étage. » « Parce que tu as une morale, toi ? » « Moi j'ai compris qu'une vie quelconque n'est pas plus importante que la mienne. Je préfère vivre dix minutes de plus et tuer dix innocents que mourir. » « Tu es un monstre. » « Et toi un idiot ».

**Titre** : A comme Association et comme Abruti _  
><em>

**Chapitre **: Chapitre 37 - Epilogue

**Année en cours**: Fin de Poudlard

**Divers**: Et donc dimanche : début de la seconde partie

**Review Anonyme** : http:/ /snapou-black .kazeo. com/ [Même les autres ; Blog "complet" dans peu de temps]

* * *

><p>Il se leva ensuite et s'approcha du sac sans fond que Theodore n'avait plus pu voir durant plusieurs semaines. De ce dernier, il en sorti une chemise, un pantalon et un gilet, le tout de l'unique couleur que portait Nott : du noir. Bien que ce ne soit même pas une couleur. Pour finir, il lança au brun des serviettes et du savon.<p>

- Qu'est ce que tu fais, Smith ?

Le garçon aux cheveux blonds retourna vers l'autre. Sans lui demander son avis, il fit passer son bras valide derrière son cou.

- Smith, tu... me touches.  
>- Je ne te frapperais pas, tête de lapin. J'te conduits à la douche parce que là : tu pues.<p>

_

- Mais Nott ! Tu ne sais pas que des cheveux ça se sèche ?  
>- Mais Smith ! Reprit Theodore sur le même ton. Tu ne sais pas qu'une bouche ça se ferme ?<p>

Le blond éclata de rire et, une fois encore, aida le brun à avancer jusqu'au lit. Attentionné et peu suicidaire : il le fit s'allonger sur le lit du dessous.

- J'ai toujours dormi au dessus, sourit Smith. Ca c'est ... ta place.  
>- T'es vraiment un foutu blaireau, toi, marmonna Theodore dont les yeux commençaient déjà à se fermer. Mais y a pire.<p>

Zacharias posa une main sur le front de l'assassin qui ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre le geste. Il venait d'être presque aimable avec le Poufsouffle ce qu'il ne devait pas considérer comme possible.

- Puis j'ai deux dettes envers toi, maintenant.  
>- Deux ?<br>- Le doloris et... Azkaban.  
>- Tu m'as aidé à sortir du manoir Malfoy et laissé en vie : on peut peut-être remettre les comptes à zéro ?<p>

Le brun se mit en boule sur le matelas. La tête presque collée à ses genoux, ses bras protégeaient cette dernière. Ses épaules tressautaient de temps à autres, jusqu'à ce qu'une couverture ne remonte sur lui.

- Faible, répéta Theodore.  
>- Fragile, recorrigea Zacharias. Dors bien, Nott.<br>- Toi aussi, chuchota le premier. 

* * *

><p><strong>Dans le prochain chapitre<strong>

**Chapitre 1**_ [...]  
>- Tu devais sortir. Tu serais mort là-bas... et t'es pas dangereux.<br>- Justement... si.**  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>Une bonne dose de dialogues avaient été écris, dialogues entre Zacharias et Theodore (bien entendu) mais n'ont pas été inclus dans A comme Association et comme Abrutis pour diverses raisons.<p>

Ils seront toutefois disponible sur kazeo.

Avec également des scènes entières (telle que la mort de Justin) et des alternatives (telle que Theodore partant de chez Justin sans Zacharias)

_= http:/ / snapou-black. kazeo. com / (supprimer les espaces)_

Il y a également bon nombres de fins que j'ai écrite mais je ne les mettrais sans doutes pas pour le moment, attendant de plus avancer dans la seconde partie ;) mais ils y seront..._  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>= http: / harry-ko. harrypotterworld. fr / ___(supprimer les espaces)__**_  
><em>**

Verdict :B ?

SB


End file.
